


The Siege of Novyi Zem

by zemenipearls (ayaanle)



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Romance, Canon Era, Court Politics, F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, M/M, Palace Intrigue, Royalty, Shu Han, Sieges, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Jeswei, Undercover, Wartime, novyi zem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 71,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaanle/pseuds/zemenipearls
Summary: Jesper and Leoni only know how to live their lives deliciously, being the beloved prince and princess of Noyvi Zem, a prospering and illustrious kingdom. That is until their Queen Mother thinks it’s time for them to reign it in after one of Jesper’s parties goes sour. Queen Aditi enlists the help of Adrik Zhabin to help quell Leoni’s sneaking out tendencies, and Kuwei Yul-Bo to set Jesper on the right path.Adrik is a Ravkan refugee turned Zemeni guard, who’s lived through hell escaping Morozova’s tyrannical reign. He didn’t expect much from Noyvi Zem, let alone being assigned as the bubbly Princess’ personal guard, who he finds himself blurring the lines with between professionalism and his own feelings.Kuwei hasn’t lived a particularly hard life, but growing up in the harsh Shu Han Royal court has made his tongue sharp and disposition wary. Being assigned as Jesper’s handler was just another job, a way to extend Shu Han’s reach into other kingdoms. But the more time he spends with Jesper the more he finds himself inexplicably attracted to him.When Morozova’s greed threatens Noyvi Zem and forces them into a siege, the beloved royals are forced to run from everything they’ve ever known.
Relationships: Adrik Zhabin/Paja, Colm Fahey/Aditi Hilli, Jesper Fahey/Kuwei Yul-Bo, Leoni Hilli/Adrik Zhabin, Leoni Hilli/Marie, Mayu Kir-Kaat & Kuwei Yul-Bo & Ehri Kir-Taban
Comments: 101
Kudos: 40
Collections: Grishaverse Big Bang 2020





	1. Parem

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the 2020 Grishaverse Big Bang! Please follow and give my artists some love on tumblr: saintprivateer, bdhead, angelawongart, jessaminelovelaces, namelessscribe, and mitdemadlerimherzen. Thank you to darklesmychuckles for being my beta, and wafflesandkruge for being a sensitivity reader and consultant on Shu Han!

Prince Jesper Hilli-Fahey’s parties were legendary.

Anyone who was looking for a good time with Novyi Zem’s youth was there. This time it was being hosted in an abandoned wartime bunker. The last time it had been used was 250 years ago and now it was repurposed - electric lights cast a brassy glow over everything, and the acoustics that had been formerly geared to carry announcements from corner to faraway corner, now carried the sound of music. Zemenis were cheering and laughing, and moving to the percussive beats. 

Like King of his castle, Jesper was standing on top of a table, holding his drink in the air and smiling broadly. He didn’t look like a prince - instead he looked like every other young adult in there. He wore fitted green and yellow ankara-pattern pants with a plain cowl-neck tank top. The only signet of his status was the gold armlets that adorned his biceps, and gold clips on his ears. He danced with anyone who crossed his path, his cheeks flushed.

Jesper was considered attractive to most people. Maybe it was the fact he was tall and lean, or that he had a ready smile and full lips, with high cheekbones and arresting storm gray eyes. There was also the fact he was the Crown Prince. His choice in partners transcended gender and people would go to parties in the hopes of landing in his bed for the night, or at the very least, a night of partying in the arms of a nice person. 

He found his way to the gambling table, passing by his cousin Leoni on the way. The bright-eyed Princess was enthusiastically talking to people, taking shots, and hugging everyone that moved. He vaguely saw her throw something in her mouth before waving at him. He smiled back, blowing a kiss. They were thick as thieves. Jesper swung the roulette wheel around and people cheered, letting out a groan when he lost. 

“Should have bet on black!” he shouted, and everyone cheered again. Jesper loved this. This was what it was like to be universally adored. He drank in the revelry, the way he brought joy to everyone in the room. Jesper pushed a hand through his corkscrew curl hair, letting out a breath. Sweat trickled down his temple as he saw an attractive person he wanted to get to know better. He finished the rest of the coconut rum and wiped his hand with the back of his mouth.

_ I really shouldn’t _ , he thought, even as his feet took him closer. They had close-cropped hair and a long dashiki style shirt on. 

The party was mostly full of varying brown shades, from tawny to the deepest umber. But there were a decent amount of golden-brown Shu and fair-skinned Ravkans as well. The Shu had always had a good working relationship with Novyi Zem but the Ravkans were mostly refugees from the Civil War that split the monarchy and country in half and decimated the population. But at one of Jesper’s parties, that was all forgotten in the bottom of a drink, a good beat, and loose smiles.

Jesper was about to introduce himself to the random stranger when a commotion broke out. 

“Your highness!” Someone shouted. “Umtwana Jesper!”

Jesper groaned. If someone was using his title then they really were in trouble. His zowa power flared up and his fingers distorted the glass cup he was holding. That was when he noticed it was none other than Princess Leoni Hilli herself, hunched over and looking ashen. He ran up to her and saw that her normally big, round eyes were unfocused and hazy, her words jumbling together. 

“What the hell happened?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, she was perfectly fine then she -” the person speaking bit their lip. “She tried that new party drug.”

“Someone gave her parem?” Jesper asked in disbelief. It was new on the circuit, and the side effects were unknown. But it was common knowledge that it interacted badly with alcohol - which Leoni usually had a lot of at these parties. 

“Tha wub parem?” she mumbled. Jesper swore under his breath. No one was supposed to be bringing drugs into his parties - one of the few rules. Too unpredictable, and the last thing he needed was someone overdosing. The last thing he needed was anything happening to Leoni. He put her arm around his shoulder, then realized that he was not in very good shape either. 

“Any zowa healers in here?” He asked. A few ran up to them and began to work on Leoni. They weren’t supposed to see anyone other than the palace healers, but emergencies were emergencies. 

Leoni keeled over, clutching her stomach more and squatting, as if she needed to be closer to the floor. “My head,” she said, burying her face into her knees. Jesper could hear her voice hitching and adrenaline coursed through his veins. No, not Leoni. Everyone called her the Sunshine Princess for a reason. Light and life of the kingdom, currently looking like death when she was out partying with the Prince. Jesper tried going down to the floor and looking at her eyes but now she was tightly gripping her hair, putting pressure on her head. Her chest was heaving when the healers pushed their way through, and deep brown hands were put on either side of her head, and the other zowa touched her back and massaged it. 

A sickly mud-orange substance was pulled out through her mouth. It looked like sludge and Leoni coughed as they extracted it, tears streaming down her face. When the last of the parem was pulled out from her, her eyes rolled back and she passed out, caught by the healer. Through the haze of alcohol, Jesper knew to put on his royal bearing. “Take her straight home,” he ordered. He hoped his words weren’t slurring. “And get the palace healers.” Then he turned to the other partygoers. “Go home everyone!” He waved them out. His friends began to usher everyone out, and he ran over to Leoni.

“Hey Leoni you gotta stay strong,” he said as they rushed towards the palace. She still had a sickly cast to her face and her eyes looked everywhere, unable to settle on anything. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” she murmured. 

“Okay, okay,” he panicked. Luckily they made their way to the palace in record time, where one of their helpers already raised the alarm for a healer. Tamar rushed in with other guards, took one look at Leoni, then glared at Jesper. “What the fuck did you guys do now?”

He didn’t have the wits or wherewithal to give a smart retort, not when Tolya came over and swept Leoni up effortlessly to take her to the infirmary. Now that the Bataars were around, Jesper was able to relax a bit. Tamar grabbed Jesper’s elbow and dragged him to a corner. She was smaller than him by a head and a half, but she was always fearsome. She had strong arms and a rather painful grip that cut through his hazy thoughts. Tamar wore the standard gold and green insignia of the Hilli-Fahey family on her palace uniform, and was never seen without her twin axes. Jesper usually teased her that a gun was faster and more trustworthy by half. But not tonight.

“Jesper what happened out there?”

“I don’t know, one of our normal parties. And you know how sometimes we have a little fun, and Leoni was given something, and it turned out to be parem.”

“Parem is illegal here,” Tamar said. “There’s too much unknown about how it interacts with. Well.” Tamar pursed her lips together. “Everything.”

“I know! And you know we don’t have any hard drugs at my parties.”

“Well that’s the thing about parties, Jesper,” Tamar snapped. “You can’t control everyone.” She raised a hand to her forehead and rubbed at her temples. “The Queen and King are already up and checking in on Leoni. I assume once she’s settled you’ll be in the line of fire. Just so you can prepare. Don’t say I don’t do anything for you.”

Jesper was left to sit in the throne room, alone. It was a marvelous room where they would receive their most important guests or have family discussions. Which meant he was in very big trouble.

The halls were gilded, painted spring green and inlaid with the gold that was mined in abundance in Western Novyi Zem. It laid out all the important things about Novyi Zem. Jurda crops, strength through history, and industry. As far as Jesper knew, no other country melded technology and magic together like they did. Zowa and others lived together peacefully and innovated. That was what he loved about his home. About the way his mother ruled. Jesper had no idea if he could even hope to be as good of a ruler as his mother. By the look of things, he was going to be worse. 

_ Maybe I should start taking it more seriously _ , he thought to himself. Zowa tended to live longer lives than others, so he expected his mom to be around another several decades but maybe she wanted to step down eventually and abdicate, to go spend time with his father, who wouldn’t have as long of a life. Who knew. But he was definitely not prepared to helm a country. Apparently he couldn’t even be trusted with his cousin.

It felt like hours before the Queen Mother herself - Ndlozukavi - made her appearance.

She was in her dressing gown, a long silk duster that fanned out by her feet, and her hair was wrapped in a silk scarf. “Jesper Llewellyn Hilli-Fahey,” she said. “I expect better of you.”

“Is she okay?” Jesper asked.

“Yes. Go to your suite. We’ll deal with you two in the morning when Leoni has finished resting.”

He waited for the tirade that never came. That would have been better. Instead, his mother had completely dismissed him. The disappointment was radiating off of her in giant waves. There was nothing more to say, and so he held his head low in shame, and made his way back to his rooms.


	2. The Surly Ravkan

Queen Aditi Hilli was daunting on a good day. Nearly as tall as Jesper, with a strong build and tight kinky coils that formed a halo around her head, she was very clearly meant to wear a crown on her head. She was a darker-skinned version of Jesper, with the same angular face and wide, full mouth. Her face was lightly lined with wrinkles, on her smile line, under her eyes, and across her forehead. Her thick hair was shot with a soft gray that Leoni thought made her more beautiful.

Except, of course, when she was angry. And she was very angry.

Colm sat next to her - his own red hair had faded a few years ago to an orange-tinted gray, and while his skin wasn’t as clear as his wife’s, the evidence of a joyful life were in the deep laugh lines and typically upturned lips. But not now. 

Leoni stood just as silent next to Jesper, her back straight and eyes downcast. She was ashamed, and more than that she was embarrassed. But the person had said she should try it and she believed them. She always believed people. Leoni was the same age as Jesper. Instead of being tall and lean, she took after the Hilli genetics of being tall, but had a strong and wide lower body. Her hair was in long twist extensions and decorated with gold clips and cowrie shells, and her dress was a one-shoulder red and gold kitenge pattern. She looked like a princess. But she felt like a five-year-old school kid who got caught with a hand in the cookie jar. 

“I expect better from you,” Aditi said. “You, the Crown Prince. And you, possibly one of the most beloved royals we have ever had. Novyi Zem may be a warm and safe country, but outside its walls everything is dangerous. How could you be so careless?”

“I’m sorry Auntie,” Leoni whispered, her large brown eyes downcast. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough. This is the hard truth to swallow, but your life is not your own. Especially with the world as it is,” the Queen said. King Fahey looked between the two of them as well, a sad look in his gray eyes. Leoni felt despondent. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint the two of them. She was a Princess. She should know better. 

“We’ve wanted to give you two as normal a life as possible,” she said. “That means allowing all your little evening escapades and parties - yes Jesper, we know all about the parties - and more or less trying to let you decide your own paths. But your safety is paramount and I’m sorry to say the situation in Ravka is beginning to bleed past their borders. Novyi Zem may no longer be as safe as it once was.” Leoni had heard whispers about the Lantsov-Morozova Civil War. But this was the first time the Queen had said anything outright. “Leoni, I know this is a first for you, but you are being assigned your own personal guard. It will be chosen by Captain Tamar. I trust her to choose a guard that best suits your needs and lifestyle.”

“A personal guard?”

“Yes. Someone, preferably zowa, who will be your shadow. They will make sure as you go about your day to day life you are kept safe from harm.”

“That sounds like a babysitter,” Leoni said with a frown.

“If you choose to think of it that way,” Queen Aditi said. Leoni could have sworn that she had the hint of a smile. “Jesper, you need someone to help you double-think your decisions. We will be bringing in a handler for you.”

“A handler?!” Jesper exploded. “I’m not some prize pony.”

“You’re not much of a prize anything right now,” the Queen snapped back. “I love you more than life itself, but your choices lately have been less than stellar. Leoni could have died. If she were a zowa without immediate access to healers she could have suffered extreme side effects. If you don’t care about your own safety, think of the safety of those around you.”

Jesper closed his mouth and Leoni’s eyes widened. 

"Do you have anything to add my love?" The Queen asked, looking towards her husband. 

His eyes twinkled. "I think you've about covered it, my queen," he said, reaching over to kiss her knuckles. His voice was low and powerful. If he didn't always look like a King, he sure sounded like one on the occasions he chose to speak.

“Leave you two,” Aditi said with a wave of her hands. 

* * * * * 

Leoni's favorite part of her room was her daybed by the giant window. The reinforced zowa window was completely clear, and looked out on the beautiful turquoise lake to the west of the palace. If she was lucky she could see flamingos flying in a giant swarm on the lake, which was so salty it would strip human flesh. But it was so beautiful. Emerald sometimes, or a beautiful hazy teal. The water divided between salt and fresh, and it was the pride of the port city. 

On the daybed she could read or paint or daydream. On the daybed she wasn't stuck to her hyper regulated schedule. Her room was decorated in too much white so she personalized it with bright chests and drawers and a gorgeous four poster bed with sheer drapes. The wood of the bed was made from teak wood found at the bottom of the large river that cut through Novyi Zem and was hand carved by the most skilled artisans the Queendom had to offer.

But the other benefit to her giant window were secret panels that she begged the zowa crafters to put in so she could sneak out. Until she had been drugged. Now Tamar would be assigning her a personal guard.

At least Jesper was in more trouble. Being the crown prince seemed to be the worst thing in the world. But as a princess and member of the royal family she had less responsibilities. 

Leoni still felt bad from the poisoning. Even though the healers had made sure she was perfect, her stomach twisted at the thought someone had drugged her. What would she have done if she had been alone? If Jesper hadn't been paying attention? 

Instead she ran the bath. The luxurious tub was big enough that she could almost swim. Sometimes she felt bad about all she had, but those concerns drifted away when she put bath oils in and put her hair up. 

Freshly washed, she put on a short kitenge pattern dress and oiled her braids, enjoying her little ritual of putting on shea and cocoa butter imported from Western Novyi Zem.

Finally done with her relaxation, there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door to see Tamar. The Shu woman was of average height, only a few inches shorter than Leoni, with short hair and warm brown eyes. "Did I disturb you princess?"

"You know you didn't," Leoni laughed. "You know my schedule better than me."

"That's my job princess," Tamar said. "Well, not anymore. I would like to introduce you to your new private guard. May we come in?"

It was only them that Leoni noticed the other soldier. He didn't seem like a typical guard. He was only an inch or two taller, but she was a tall woman. He had a slender but strong build and kept his back straight and hands clasped behind his back. His hair was blonde, skin pale, with freckles dusting his nose and cheek. She led them into her room and to the small workspace that she normally used for writing correspondence. 

"This is Adrik Zhabin. He's another Sol Soldat refugee. I trust him with my life. And yours, clearly." Leoni smiled at the joke. "He doesn't look like much but he's an incredible squaller. This has been cleared with the Queen and King Consort. If you have any questions, kick his ass and let me know."

Leoni giggled but the man - Adrik - was still serious. He had light green eyes, common amongst Northern Ravkans. She had studied other cultures a lot in her political classes with Jesper. About the people, especially with all the refugees from the ongoing civil war between the Lantsovs and Morozovas. Queen Aditi supported the exiled Tsaritsa Alina. If he had been part of the army that meant Adrik did too.

He gave a small bow, touching two fingers to his lips in a Zemeni gesture of reverence. "Princess."

"Oh call me Leoni," she waved off. "Let me give you a tour of my apartment."

She also had a workshop and small library attached to her living quarters. He listened intently and nodded, but was largely silent. It was unnatural. 

"Are you going to say anything?" She finally turned around to ask.

"What would you like me to say Princess?"

Leoni couldn't detect any sarcasm in his voice. His Zemeni was perfect, even with the rough Ravkan accent that lent his voice an edge. He had typical features - high cheekbones and pointed chin that was almost delicate except for the hard set of his jaw. His lips were thinner but nicely shaped, so at least he had that going for him.

"Leoni. My name is Leoni."

"Sorry Princess," he said. "What would you like me to say?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. What do you do for fun?"

"I don't see how that's relevant, Princess."

"Well if you have to follow me around everywhere, we may as well do something fun."

"I like to do whatever you do, Princess."

Leoni placed a finger on her cheek. "You like to chase chickens around?"

Leoni could have sworn she saw a twitch of his mouth. "If you ask me to."

That would have to be good enough for now. He wore the simple uniform of the Royal Family Guard - a lightweight long-sleeved shirt that went to the mid-thigh, and linen pants. The family colors were a rich spring green, embroidered with rich gold. A kitenge pattern cape was pinned to his shoulder and went around his arm. There was a sleek Zemeni-style rifle on his back, but she knew the real protection came from his zowa powers.

"Well nice to meet you Adrik. You can go," Leoni said. "I'm going to be in my apartment."

He gave her another short bow. "I will be outside the door if you need me."

_ Not that impressive _ , Leoni thought to herself. There was a good chance she would be able to escape under his nose. She was already plotting, looking between her window and the secret passages. She wasn't going to be watched over by someone who wasn't going to have fun, but she would at least be more careful and watch her drink.

Leoni spent time in her workshop making some new pigments. She loved playing with powders, and she had access to all sorts of materials (so long as they were nontoxic). She also enjoyed helping with prosthetic work with the Zemeni Refugee Agency, or ZRA. With the influx of people from war torn regions of Fjerda and Ravka, they needed new limbs. They ranged from arms, to legs, to hip replacements, to fingers. It seemed like such a toxic place to live, she couldn’t imagine being there. Jesper had loudly proclaimed that Ravka was the most unseasoned place he ever visited when he came back from a royal trip once. But Queen Aditi was adamant about quality of life for all, not just Zemeni-born people. It was one of the reasons she was considered the strongest monarch since the founding of the Queendom. Under her rule, borders had safely opened, the Southern Colonies had returned to Zemeni sovereignty, and literacy and upward mobility were at an all time high. Sometimes Leoni felt wholly inadequate.

Leoni worked on her paints, enjoying the way her hands turned a rainbow of colors. She was still in trouble with the queen, but a nice art piece might switch up her mood. It was also an exercise in matching styles for Leoni - she didn't consider herself the artistic type. Instead as she looked at the gorgeous lake, she tried to imitate the colors, using her stained fingers to melt the pigments together. An eye for detail, she was told. One that could have been applied for forgery, Tamar often lamented. But princesses didn’t become spies or agents of the crown.

The canvas wasn't large, but she was still pleased when it was covered in the shifting blues and greens, with little pink swaths for the flock of flamingos that made it home. 

As she opened the door she ran right into her guardsman, Adrik, colliding into his chest. 

"Apologies, Princess," he said, reaching out with his hands to steady her. It was then that she saw the halfway-hidden arm under the blanket was actually a mechanical arm. It was beautiful Zemeni handwork, she could tell by the blend of aesthetic and function. He saw her staring and quickly covered it. "I promise it doesn't impede my duties, Princess."

"I'm not concerned about that," she waved away. "Who made the arm? It's beautiful."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about that Princess."

Leoni sighed in frustration, but decided to make her way over to Jesper. Of course Adrik wouldn’t know that she was an apprentice for the ZRA. Or that it was her passion project, and if she had to find some sort of outlet for her work, she would want to establish a charitable organization using innovation. Maybe he was done being chewed out, thanks to Tamar, and didn’t want to defend himself anymore. Unlikely, but one could always hope. The firm footsteps of Zhabin followed her, steady and maddening. Jesper's apartments were near hers, and where hers was bright and colorful, with lots of space and sunshine, Jesper's was chaotic.

His large bed was on a dais and had several outfits tossed on it, all in mismatched colors. His room had shelves full of knick knacks from around the world, Zemeni revolvers, and other collectibles he found entertaining. He had a workstation like Leoni, but where she worked in precision, he worked in larger objects and mechanics, and stuff he could create for fun just because he could. The Prince raised an eyebrow at the white boy behind her. "Is this your new pet?"

"Oh hush," Leoni waved off, glancing back at Adrik. If he was put off, he didn't show it as he took his post next to the door. Leoni smiled. Not in front of it anymore. "He's nice, if dull."

"I suppose they don't pay for guards to be entertaining," he said. "If too much is going on in their job they probably aren't doing a good job at it."

Leoni nodded. "How bad was it?" she asked, jumping onto his bed and flopping down on her back. 

"Bad. They've hired a handler for me from Shu Han."

"Why Shu Han?" she asked.

"Apparently he was able to help Princess Ehri Kir-Taban with some scandal or another she was involved in," he shrugged. "Involving her handmaiden. It all sounded like a lot of fun but there was a big kerfuffle."

"Only you would describe national incidents as kerfuffles," Leoni said. 

Jesper turned towards her, his gray eyes becoming serious. "But really, Leoni, are you okay? I feel so guilty. I don't know how that happened - you know how careful I am."

She nodded. "I'm fine. I feel bad too - I didn't want to put a damper on all the fun."

Leoni knew that she was theoretically in line for the throne, but that would mean something would have to happen to Jesper, so it was easier to think of herself as not in succession at all. If someone was trying to poison her, maybe they were trying to get at Jesper instead. And he was her brother, in spirit if not in blood. She would do anything to protect him - even be followed around by a Ravkan.

"Do we have anything important going on today?" she asked. 

"I think we're grounded," he replied with a wrinkle of his nose. "I need to go practice my Shu, and then apparently I'm sitting in on some meetings. You?"

Leoni shrugged. "I've been left to my own devices. I might go to the library or on a walk. See if I can wear him out."

Jesper let out a barking laugh. "Alright, if you say so." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I need to get ready. I'll see you soon okay?"

Leoni nodded. Maybe she would go check out some books on Ravka. Her Ravkan was excellent - mostly because she was fascinated by their civil war. But if Zhabin was a refugee, it didn't feel right to ask him a bunch of prying questions. He seemed protective over his arm. If they became friends, he could break the rules with her and then they could be co-conspirators. Instead of leashed together.

"See you later Jes."


	3. The Shu Adviser

Jesper tried to make himself look somewhat presentable. He wore a simple sky blue agbada from Western Novyi Zem for his Shu lessons, which were respectable. Jesper didn’t have the knack for languages that Leoni did. In fact, he didn’t have the knack for almost anything that Leoni did. Other than firearms, and charming people.  _ Things would probably be better if she was the heir apparent _ , he thought. She was much more diplomatic, even if she got up to mischief with him. 

He diligently practiced his calligraphy, which was only 50% accurate compared to his instructor, a rather tired-looking woman who rolled her eyes a little too often at each correction.

“You don’t have to be nice about it,” Jesper replied. He learned better with his hands, touching things, and putting them into practice. Even if his tutoring room overlooked the beautiful port of Novyi Zem, he just wanted to be down with the people milling around. Not here. He knew it could be worse - much worse. He could be a Ravkan or Fjerdan refugee, unsure if they would make it to the next day. But there was something missing.

When he had made some practical sentences, he was excused to prepare for the meeting. His father would be talking to the Kaelish ambassador. Traditionally, the Queen was a part of every meeting. But his father being from the Wandering Isle meant that she handed over the negotiations with their allies to the King Consort. 

Jesper was close to his father - almost as close as he was to the Queen. Where the Queen had grown up in a life of diplomacy, power, and importance, King Consort Colm Fahey had grown up on a farm and became a merchant powerhouse. An unconventional marriage as far as the monarchy went, but Jesper thought it strengthened the Kingdom. Novyi Zem wasn’t isolationist like many countries to the east. But it had definitely caused a stir when the young Queen at the time had taken a Kaelish merchant to be her lover and consort.

“Good to see you hale and healthy son,” his father said. There was a twinkle in his matching gray eyes. “No hangover?”

“The healer took care of it,” Jesper said sheepishly. “Sorry Da.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me,” he said with a hearty chuckle. “Apologize to yourself.”

He was dressed in a combination of Kaelish and Zemeni styles, Jesper noted. He wore a collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, revealing a Zemeni textile on the cuffs, and pants with suspenders. Colm often forewent his crown showing his status, instead opting for his two rings - a wedding ring from Queen Aditi, and the royal consort ring. Colm’s devotion to his wife could not be understated. 

They were let into the room, where Jesper saw a blonde man with wire circular glasses, and a woman with strawberry-blonde hair. They both stood up when they entered, giving a short bow. “Your royal highnesses,” the Kaelish woman said in heavily accented Zemeni.

Colm waved his hand and responded in Kaelish. “Please, my son and I are fluent. It is nice to meet you.” He shook both of their hands and Jesper followed suit. “You’ve met my son Jesper before - he will be joining us for now.”

They nodded, and Jesper wracked his brain for where he had met them before. Some function or another probably. Luckily he didn’t have to try and guess. The woman tossed her head back. “When I met you you were a wee lad, waist high. You said you didn’t like the food at dinner.”

Heat went into Jesper’s face. “Well. My apologies to the chef,” he replied, trying to flash his most dashing smile.

They all sat down and there, Jesper knew his role. He just needed to smile, nod, and be charming. Luckily enough for him, he was familiar with Kaelish culture. His father had talked to him in Kaelish as he was a child the same way that his mother spoke to him in different Zemeni dialects. The woman was friendly and it became clear this was just a meeting to maintain the strength of their allyship. The Kaelish diplomats talked about their exports to Novyi Zem, and how the country was finally prospering thanks to industrialization. 

“The Fahey family has been instrumental in it,” she declared with a wide smile. “Thanks to industrialization, literacy in the country is up to 70% and climbing. Our university is doing even better now as well, and we hope soon it will be competitive with other universities in the world. Our agriculture program is running strong, in no small part to the generous donations from the Royal Family.”

Jesper thought that was wonderful and his smile was genuine. Colm interjected. “Oh those funds are not from the Royal Family- fortunately, all income from taxation goes straight back into the Zemeni population. However, I still have plenty leftover from my mercantile days and am more than happy to help my country of birth prosper.” There was pride in the older man’s voice, and Jesper admired his dad. 

They discussed some of the new inventions that were coming out of the much-smaller country, the best being a hypodermic needle. The Kaelish diplomats anticipated that it would change how inoculations could be administered to people, and Colm listened intently. Jesper was tired by the time the meeting ended, but he was curious. So much good stuff was happening in the world, even if the news was dominated by what was happening to the East. 

Immediately after, Jesper was shuffled into a meeting with his Dad and some Shu diplomats. The high table was exchanged for a low one and some cushions, and a translator was brought in since neither of them spoke strong enough Shu for political discussions. 

They brought tea in and they also discussed the news out of Shu Han. Where the Kaelish were focused on bringing their country up to competition with the rest of the world, the Shu were focused on keeping Morozova and the rogue army out of their borders. The Ravkans were attacking the border nomads the most, which was causing tension between the ethnic minorities and the Capitol, but they were reluctant to discuss much more than the general information. Jesper tucked this away. He could go harass Tamar about it later, or Tolya if he could figure out where the big nerd went. He was always busy learning stuff, as opposed to doing it. Jesper had desperately tried flirting with the man, and it was like interacting with a brick wall of text. But Jesper loved him as a friend all the same.

When the meeting was over, Colm turned to him, stretching out his legs. The two guards outside the room nodded at them, following close behind as the father-son duo walked towards the living quarters. “You did good in there son,” he said, clapping a hard hand on Jesper’s back. Colm was a good head shorter than his son, and shorter than the Queen as well. None of that seemed to bother the Kaelish man. “You’re doing well,” he said. “And I think you can turn this around. Novyi Zem is going to need you.”

* * * * *

Jesper was attempting to enjoy his evening in one of the lounges in the palace when there was a swift knock at his door. “Come in,” he called out. 

He saw Tamar’s familiar face popping in, and he waved at her. She was a fearsome little thing, and the two axes criss-crossed on her back were deadly sharp. Behind her was a Shu man of average height. “Umtwana Jesper,” she said, as if she didn’t call him ‘little asshole’ half the time. “Your parents wanted me to introduce you to your new adviser. This is Kuwei Yul-Bo.”

Kuwei was younger than Jesper would have expected. Around his age, mid twenties. He had warm brown eyes and dark mid-length hair neatly combed to the side. He had a pleasant round face with high cheekbones, and a small but full mouth. He bowed at Jesper in the Shu style and his royal training overtook him, and he stood up to return the gesture. He might make questionable decisions, but Jesper would not allow himself to be labeled as rude. “Nice to meet you Kuwei.”

“Likewise Umtwana Jesper,” he responded. His Zemeni was excellent, probably better than Jesper’s Shu.  _ Definitely better than my Shu _ , Jesper corrected himself. _ I should practice more _ . 

“Kuwei comes from the capitol, Ahmrat Jen, where he used to help the royal Taban family.”

“Oh really?” Jesper turned to him. “Do you know Princess Ehri then?”

Kuwei gave a mischievous smile. “I know Ehri very well.”

Jesper sat back down on his comfy chair. “Well, I miss seeing her. We would always hang out during diplomatic events.”

“Already off to a great start!” Tamar said, raising her hand. “I’ll let you two chat.”

Jesper motioned for Kuwei to join him. The lounge had a nice water feature and overlooked the port, and Jesper liked to play cards with himself there. But if he had the choice, Jesper didn’t want to be alone. It was more fun to be around people.  _ Heavens I’m going to miss throwing parties, _ he thought. Kuwei looked like he had fun. Maybe with his help, they could continue to host them.  _ We’ll just be careful, and Leoni can bring the white boy with her _ , he thought. Guilt wracked him as he remembered Leoni being poisoned. She was his best friend and closest confidante. She liked to be alone sometimes though - to read or paint or tinker. With Kuwei here, he had someone else to annoy.

“Ol’Umoyana is beautiful,” Kuwei commented. “I’ve been here before but it’s gorgeous every time.”

Jesper smiled. “We’re pretty lucky here. Leoni’s rooms overlook the lake, but I like the port. All the people coming and going.”

“I’m sure you’ve traveled,” Kuwei said. 

Jesper shrugged. “I’ve been places. But I never get to see much of the places I visit.”

Kuwei nodded. “That makes sense.”

Jesper decided to test the waters. “So, how much of a stickler are you going to be? Because I know some people really wanted to to meet up by the lake this weekend and -”

“Oh well that sounds like a terrible idea,” Kuwei said. “You can butter me up all you want, Umtwana, but you’re not the one paying me.”

“I could fix that,” Jesper piped up. “I can pay you to not tell my mom anything.”

Kuwei’s lips twitched. “No.”

“Well it was worth a shot,” Jesper said with a shrug. 

When it became clear that Kuwei was not going to go against his mother’s wish, Jesper tried to think of what fun he could have. What he could do. There wasn’t anyone explicitly saying he couldn’t go to the lake, just that he probably couldn’t be as stupid as he wanted to be. He could send a missive out so that they at least didn’t all get wasted before he came there. 

Kuwei was dressed in a qipao, but instead of embroidered in Shu designs, it was very Zemeni. A blending of the two cultures that Jesper thought was quite ingenious, especially if he was going to be saddled with this man. “So Kuwei, what misfortune did you have to be stuck with me?”

The man shrugged, another playful smile on his lips. It was almost cute. “I’m good at what I do. I liked the change of scenery. Anything to get away from Ravka at this point.”

That actually intrigued Jesper. Shu Han was a sprawling nation that shared a mountainous border with Ravka, and the people varied greatly. It was just as diverse as Novyi Zem was, with the border people different than those who lived deep inland. “Are you from the Capitol?” Jesper asked.

Kuwei gave a short nod. “Amhrat Jen. Yes. It’s quite wonderful. Reminds me of Ol’Umoyana, but instead of the ocean we have a giant river that runs through the country.” Kuwei gave a genuine smile this time, wider. Even if he didn’t flash his teeth like all the Hillis did. “Have you been there?”

“Not much,” he said. “A bit, but I was mostly visiting the Tabans.”

Jesper knew that the Bataar twins were from the rugged borderlands. It was evident in their sharp, pronounced cheekbones, freckled skin, and their ease with hawks and horses. Tamar, when she wasn’t calling him a little shithead affectionately, talked about how interconnected the Ravkan and Shu border was. Much more porous than the Ravkans tried to believe. There was very little difference outside of language and passports. But Kuwei was from further inland, where the Shu culture was more separated, and the people weren’t nomadic. The river was the lifeblood of the capitol, from what Jesper knew. 

“I do miss Ehri. She and Mayu make a very cute couple,” Kuwei said offhand. “Now that everyone is on board.”

Jesper chuckled. “I think my mom would rather have me settle with a Prince Consort than a Queen.”

“Novyi Zem is matriarchal, correct?” Kuwei asked. 

“Don’t act like you don’t already know that,” Jesper joked back. “But yes. The throne passes through the Hilli family, or closest relatives. If I don’t have children, then Leoni’s children will have it. But adoptive children are considered legitimate. Leoni chose not to be officially adopted so she wouldn’t become the heir apparent. Lucky her,” Jesper rolled his eyes. “But that’s business for later.”

Kuwei nodded. “Well, preliminary research shows that while your mother is well loved, people aren’t entirely sure about your capabilities as a ruler. They find you nice enough and charming. So we’ll work on that. You’re going to, unfortunately, have to visit some functions. You should continue to brush up on your languages.”

Jesper groaned. “Like which ones.”

“Ravkan and Shu, probably.”

“My Shu is terrible,” Jesper complained.

This time Kuwei laughed. It was a pleasant sound, and Jesper was absurdly pleased he managed to solicit the reaction from his adviser. “Okay. Then how about this - you practice with me.”

Jesper blinked for a moment as he translated the Shu in his head to Zemeni. “That sounds like a deal, Yul-Bo.”

Kuwei pulled a notepad out of a hidden pocket in his outfit. “This weekend, why don’t we have you go visit an orphanage. You can go play with the kids, work up some good will with the people. Word will get around, no need to have the press there. By doing these small gestures around the city, without the media, people will genuinely believe that you’re becoming more suitable and interested in your role.”

Jesper was surprised at how much sense it made. And the fact it was coming from Kuwei - a young, attractive man - made it easier than if Tamar or his parents were telling him. Kuwei lay out the details of his plan and Jesper took it all in, trying to focus as much as possible. But as usual, focusing was difficult. Jesper figured that if Kuwei was here, then he could be kept on track. 

“We’ll make sure your outfits are planned out as well, I’ll run it through your clothier. We need to make sure that they all match.”

“My outfits always match!” Jesper argued.

“Your highness,” Kuwei started, putting his hands in his lap. “Respectfully. I think you’re color blind.”

His mouth fell open. “I am not.”

“I already have an appointment scheduled to double check.”

Jesper sat back, crossing his arms. “Fine. You’ll be wrong though.”

It turned out Kuwei was right. 

  
  



	4. The Midnight Hour in Ol'Umoyana

The night was beautiful. Leoni leaned over her balcony, staring at the full moon and the bustling city below. She wanted to be down there. Needed to be down there. If she closed her eyes she could hear the music pouring out of the market district, where Zemenis gathered every night to have a good time. If she wore simpler clothes she would fit in. Not everyone knew what she looked like up close, unless they saw the little royal portraits scattered across shops in the city. It disturbed Leoni to think someone had a framed photo of her face in their house, but there was no accounting for taste. She chewed on her lip and squinted at the secret ladder. It was supposed to be used for emergencies, and to Leoni her cabin fever definitely felt like an emergency. Adrik didn’t exactly blend in, and he wasn’t friendly either, so every time she went anywhere, it was like a dutiful cloud trailing behind. 

After making a big show of yawning and landing in bed, Leoni quietly changed into a simple linen dress, and tiptoed back out. She left the glass open ajar, and undid the rope ladder. She was so close to being free. She carefully lowered herself step by step until she reached the balcony below her - the library. From there it was easy enough to find the secret handle and duck into the massive room. 

The Ol’Umoyana library was a masterpiece in itself. Giant vibrant shelves with rolling ladders were on every wall, with smaller shelves and display cases creating a labyrinth of knowledge. Unlike the boring libraries she saw in other countries, these shelves were gold and green, the book spines in every color. They had long since developed air control in rooms, which protected the ancient documents in a separate room. Leoni felt a sense of pride every time she walked in there to pick out her hyper-fixation of the month. 

She almost considered spending the night wandering the rows, but shook her head. No. She wanted to go out dancing. So she crossed the large room at a light jog and crossed into the main hall. From there it was a quick jaunt to the kitchen, and the loading dock that they used to ship seafood in directly from the river, and had a bridge leading to some of the crops near the castle. Leoni remembered the times that she ran through the many rooms with Jesper as kids, the two of them holding hands and screaming in delight. Not much had changed, other than making sure to scream when no one was listening to them. 

Outside the castle was busy enough - it wasn’t closed off from citizens like royal homes in other countries. Guards lived in their own private quarters on the grounds, as well as agricultural workers and select university students. Leoni was able to blend in seamlessly with the latter.

Leoni enjoyed the thrill of being unknown. By herself, inconspicuous, she was any other Zemeni girl sneaking out for a good time. Her feet kicked up dirt and her face and hands were free of any jewelry that belied her rank. She would pick a fake name if anyone asked. A bunch of drunk young people would hardly be able to pick her up, and she could dance with whatever delightful stranger stood out to her.

She made her way to the market square where the drums and stringed instruments resonated through the carefully designed acoustics. Leoni was right - no one recognized her and when a pretty woman asked her for a dance she obliged, allowing herself to be twirled and held. From there she found a handsome dockworker that picked her up and swung her around. It didn’t matter who it was, as long as Leoni thought they looked kind, she would dance with them. Her face was covered in a fine layer of sweat but her cheeks hurt from smiling.

Leoni was considering the possibility of stealing a kiss from her current dance partner. They had very nice looking lips. But her ears popped and she became distracted, tugging at her ear and opening her mouth in a yawn. It almost hurt. And why would the pressure change in an open air space? A gust of air passed between her and her fellow dancer, and Leoni had her answer. She groaned and bit back a curse as she turned to see Adrik behind her, with his arm casually outstretched.

“Princess,” he said.

“Princess?” Her partner said. They looked between the two of them. “Like, Umtwana Leoni?”

“No, that’s just my name,” Leoni tried to wish away. “Princess!”

They looked unconvinced and made an excuse to run away. She swallowed a scream of frustration and turned to Adrik, who seemed to have no expression on his face at all. “What was that?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“Princess, you shouldn’t be out unattended. I am more than happy to go with you wherever you are.”

She searched for a plausible excuse. “I wanted you to get your beauty rest.”

“That would require beauty, Princess,” he said. 

Her mouth opened and closed, unsure if this was his attempt at humor. His face was completely passive, his voice dry as the desert. “I just wanted to have some fun dancing, I wasn’t ever in any danger. Except for that one man who had terrible breath.”

“Apologies I couldn’t stop his breath, Princess. Perhaps next time he’d be better served by a mint leaf.”

That was definitely a joke. “You’re funny,” she said, waving a finger. “You can’t hide that from me, Zhabin.” 

He held out his arm to her. “May I escort you back to the palace?” She acquiesced, even if she thought that most guards wouldn’t take an arm. “I suppose this way it’ll be less obvious you have a guard,” he said in a low breath when she stepped alongside him. “I know this takes some getting used to, but I have only your best interest in mind.” 

The thoughtfulness made her smile. “Thank you Zhabin,” she said. “How long did it take you to find me?”

“Longer than I care to admit,” he said. Leoni could have sworn he saw disappointment in his face. “But I did let you finish your dance.”

_ Okay. He isn't completely unreasonable _ , she thought. He could be worked with. “I promise I’ll go right to sleep this time. I’m tired anyway.”

“That would be greatly appreciated Princess,” he replied. 

  
  



	5. I Suppose So

Adrik was rather proud of himself. 

Becoming a palace guard was a wonderful job, and becoming so well established that he rose to the ranks of the Princess’s personal guard was a feat. A one-armed refugee from Ravka that fought for the Sol Soldat was not exactly the most coveted of soldiers. But it certainly helped that his sister was married to the head of the Palace Guards. He was proud of himself for rising through the ranks in his new country, and for being trusted with the life of one of the royals.

Even if that royal might be the death of him.

He closed his eyes, and using his grisha power, felt out the Princess’s suite. He looked for change in pressure that meant Leoni was trying to sneak out for the hundredth time. Adrik supposed the problem with everyone loving you, was that you stopped having any sense of self-preservation. At the moment he could feel her running around her workshop. What if she slices her hand off? He wondered vaguely, and Adrik debated checking in on her. No, he told himself. Just wait out here, and follow her around if she decides to leave the room. 

It was easy to follow Leoni around. She had a natural magnetism, and she was easy to spot. Her large smile, her long twists often decorated in gold and cowrie shells. And she was, perhaps, the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The portraits that decorated some shops didn’t do her justice. They made her look pretty, sure, but they didn’t come close to capturing her radiance. Adrik had to confess that the girls of Novyi Zem were unlike anything back in Ravka. Gorgeous hair and skin, inviting smiles, and education was prioritized in Novyi Zem in a way that Ravka couldn’t, not when the ongoing war sent all their young people into battle. The only scars the youths of Novyi Zem had were tribal markings, lovingly and carefully etched onto their skin or bodies. And Leoni was easily the most gorgeous. It made no sense. And it made even less sense that he was the one in charge of making sure she didn’t accidentally get taken away by anyone, or get hurt.

Which was a problem, when it seemed like maybe she would end up being her own worst enemy. Who ate food or drink handed by a random person?

Adrik chided himself for being judgmental as he settled into his post. He thought about his new apartment in the palace. It was hidden across the hallway from Leoni’s room behind a tapestry. It was nice, and meant that he was always available to help her out. A decently-sized bed, comfortable mattress and pillows, as well as a kitchen, wash room, and closet. There wasn’t a private bedroom, but his “living area” was wherever Leoni was at any given time. He had knelt down and pledged to be of service to the royal family, especially her. 

He looked down at his mechanical arm - a feat of Zemeni engineering. All refugees from Ravka were given any health products they needed. Unfortunately, those who weren’t added to the civil war death toll often had missing limbs from the army of volcra and nichevo’ya that wandered the countryside, or emotional scars. This country was like a paradise after the hell he’d lived through, and he would do anything to help hold onto it. He felt a slight change in pressure as Leoni clearly walked from one room to the other. She was pacing.  _ What are you thinking about in there Princess _ ? He wondered. 

He felt her coming closer to the front door and he straightened up, schooling his face into a calm expression. 

“Adrik,” she said, as she threw open the door. “I want to go out.”

“Yes, Princess,” he answered. “Shall I fetch a carriage?”

“I have feet,” she said. “No.”

Adrik kept trying to walk behind her at a decent pace, causing Leoni to stop and wait for him to catch up. It became a game of sorts, where she tried to get him to walk by his side without actually saying it out loud. After a good fifteen minutes, and them crossing through the palace grounds, Leoni turned around with her hands on her admittedly nice hips. “If we’re going to walk in public and blend in, you have to stand next to me.”

“That’s inappropriate, Princess,” he replied. 

She let out an exasperated sigh. “This is strange.”

Adrik gave this thought. “Princess, are you ordering me to walk beside you?”

A smile stretched on her face and his breath hitched. “Oh! Yes. Adrik, I order you to walk besides me and never behind me.”

He bowed to her. “As you wish.”

She seemed happy with herself, and Adrik couldn’t help but admire her. She had lived a charmed life, that was clear. Everyone knew that the Princess had lost her parents in a tragic accident as a child, but she seemed much better adapted than Adrik. Although, he considered that was easier in a giant palace of gorgeous architecture than becoming a child soldier and facing the demons that the Dark Tsar unleashed on the country of Ravka. The nichevo’ya were the monsters that haunted his nightmares, when he didn’t take his medicine. 

“How are you this evening?” she asked him, clasping her hands in front of her. “Are you enjoying the air?”

“It is certainly air,” he said.

“I suppose as a squaller that means little to you, when you can heat it or cool it or play with the pressure as you want.”

He rolled his lips in to contain his smile. Guards weren’t supposed to react to things, even if the Princess was delightful. “I suppose so.”

“That must be great fun.”

“It is simply the way that it is,” he said. He’d never given much thought to it. Being a grisha meant being sent to the Little Palace, it meant being under constant surveillance by Morozova himself, it meant being the first thrown into the line of fire when there was a battle. When Alina had become the Tsaritsa and defeated him, Adrik thought things would be different. But then it all came crashing down. The life they’d tried to build. And there was nothing left to do but flee. He hoped it could change someday. But Ravka was no longer his country - Novyi Zem was.

They made their way out through secret royal passages, and when outside they landed in an alleyway by the central marketplace. The market was one of the biggest marvels of Ol’Umoyana, at least to Adrik. The stalls were crammed next to each other in a beautiful fire hazard, giant poles setting up wares that could be viewed and fetched. Animals occasionally wandered through, eagerly trying to reach the fruits hanging, and having to settle for the ones discarded by children. Zemenis of all shades and stature intermingled with the more homogeneous immigrants from around the world. It was so colorful. 

Adrik forced himself not to be distracted - he wasn’t a 23 year old battle-hardened boy stepping foot here for the first time. He was a soldier, entrusted with the life of a very charming, flighty, princess, who was already skittering out towards a stall that was selling powders of some sort. Powders he really hoped weren’t poisonous. 

He stepped in line beside her as she examined the little heaps, her eyes wide and face flushed. Leoni always had a warm glow about her Adrik admired. “Which of these colors do you like the best?” she asked Adrik. 

“I have no opinion,” he answered. Then he added. “Especially since I don’t know what this is for.”

“Well, these are pigments for painting. So presumably that.”

“On a canvas?” 

She slowly turned to him, eyebrows raised. “I’m not exactly painting my body, sir squaller.”

Adrik swallowed hard. He supposed that was a stupid question, but now he was thinking of the princess painting herself. Inappropriate thoughts of the personal guard. He was beginning to think this was a bad assignment to take. But he had his own room finally, and he wasn’t about to let that go. Better than living with his sister and Tamar, as much as he loved them. They were a married couple and he didn’t need to hear everything that went on with married couples. “Well this red-brown is a nice color,” he said in an attempt to deflect from her suggestion. “If you like it.”

“I do,” she declared. She took a bag of it, as well as some others. 

He tagged along with her shopping. It seemed to make no sense at all to him - Leoni appeared determined to just spend money, clearly overpaying wherever she went. All the shop owners were glad to see her, and while Adrik had been concerned that people would hound Leoni, they seemed to give her a respectful amount of space. Interesting. 

“Let’s find some food,” Leoni said. “I know you’re Ravkan, do you have a sensitive stomach?”

Now he was slightly offended. “No, Princess.”

“Great!” she chirped. 

The market place was already in preparation for the upcoming spring festival. Yellow and green, coincidentally the royal colors, were already the dominant colors. Adrik hadn’t participated in much of the festival years past but he knew the basics. Spring equinox was the Zemeni new year - the rebirth of all things and new hopes. It was a time spent with family, visiting neighbors, and generally having a good time. Tamar had told him participation in the palace was all but mandatory. 

“Do you have spring festivals?” Leoni asked him. “In Ravka?”

“Spring is quieter than Winter and Summer,” he answered dutifully. When she ordered food from a kebab stall he glared at the owner. If she died from poisoned food on his watch he would never hear the end of it. “We have this thing called the Winter Fete. A big festival that's thrown in the capitol by whatever ruler is in charge at the time. Lots of food and all of Ravka’s fanciest are dancing in magnificent outfits.”

“How magnificent was your outfit?” she asked sweetly, before shoving food into her mouth. Bits of the rice spilled onto her full lip and he looked away sas she brushed it off with a smile. It was obscene how nicely shaped they were.

“I wore a kefta, since I was a guard,” he smiled. Same as his sister. And Tamar. They were always assigned to be guards by Morozova. The first time he saw the dancing he had been 11 years old, his first time on duty while working the Little Palace. He had been punished by then-General Morozova for accepting a bit of chocolate from one of the patrons. But it had been the best truffle he’d ever tasted. 

“That seems ridiculous, you never got to participate?”

“I wouldn’t say that Princess,” he said. He kept his face neutral. “In the smaller villages there was a big bonfire and people danced. From what I remember, it was fun as well.”

“I’m imagining you barefoot,” Leoni said. “Were you barefoot?”

He had definitely been wearing winter boots in the snow. “Yes,” he told her.

“That sounds nice.”

Adrik looked down at his hands. The zowa-made metal one and the flesh and blood one he was born with. That seemed so long ago, when both his parents were alive, holding hands that he could both feel. But that was a long time ago. “It was, princess.”

She seemed to sense his quiet thoughts and effortlessly steered the conversation to lighter topics, especially the history of the spring festival. Adrik thought she would be a great leader for that quality alone. When she finished eating, they made their way back to the palace. She didn’t argue or fight with him anymore, even if he observed her sidelong glance back at the market before they went through the secret palace entrance. 

Adrik went back to his own room after. He had the next 12 hours off, and he wasn’t sure what to do when he wasn’t trailing Leoni. He was more than happy to take the position since he didn’t have much of a life himself. After showering and dressing in a simple off-duty outfit he went to look for Nadia. She lived in a different wing of the palace, where most of the workers lived in gorgeous efficient apartments. They all had big windows and the necessary amenities. Tamar and Nadia’s were a step above by virtue of Tamar’s job, so they even had a full kitchen, where Tamar made Shu food.

When he knocked on the door, it was immediately opened by Nadia. “He finally visits!” Nadia exclaimed. “Look at this! Tamar! My long-lost brother has returned from his post as a personal guard!”

Adrik let himself smile as Nadia pulled him into a hug. They were near-identical. He was slightly taller but they shared the same flaxen hair, green eyes, and high cheekbones. Her hair was shoulder length and bone straight, where his was a few inches long and kept short and neat. “I would have visited earlier if I wasn’t sure you weren’t enjoying yourselves.”

“You know you can always knock on our door,” Nadia answered.

Tamar piped up from behind. “We may not always answer.”

Adrik chuckled as they pulled him in, where a late dinner was underway. “So,” Nadia started, perching her chin on her hands and leaning in towards him. 

“So?”

“Tell us about her.”

“About who?” He said, feigning innocence.

Nadia thwacked him on the back of the head and he winced. “Princess Leoni. She’s an absolute doll.”

“She’s not short enough to be a doll,” Adrik said with a roll of his eyes. “She’s completely charming. Sweet. She spends a lot of time in her room during her free time now that she can’t run off to parties all the time.” 

“I almost feel bad about that,” Tamar commented. “But then I would be bad at my job. Jesper is hilarious.”

Adrik didn’t know Jesper much, but he hoped he was remaining respectful talking about Leoni. “She likes to sing and hum while she works.” He shrugged. “Other than that I don’t know much.”

Nadia was looking at him curiously and Adrik thought it was a fine time to look at the accessories around the kitchen instead. “She’s really good at creating things, did you know that?” she said. “She actually specializes a lot in prosthetics, from what I remember. She’s always trying to observe the labs.” 

That was news to Adrik but he didn’t want to admit that. He looked back down at his own and wondered if Leoni had anything to do with it. “Then she’s a well-rounded princess.”


	6. An Evening in Business

When Kuwei had taken on the assignment to go to Novyi Zem he mostly saw the money and a chance to use his skills. After all, he wanted to retire by thirty-five and spend the rest of his life traveling. Working for monarchs was a good stop on the way to that goal. He had expected a very modest living arrangement in a hotel, but instead found himself within the palace walls. Kuwei spent his free time wandering around the city and the palace itself. 

The nice thing he noticed was the lack of hard border between the city itself and where the royal family lived. All of a sudden he was simply out from the big archways of the palace and into a bazaar. When Kuwei focused more on his next walk, he could delineate between the two. Where guards were in higher positions, where flow of traffic was controlled versus where Zemeni people milled about. But it was a great feat of architecture - white domes surrounded by multi-colored buildings inlaid with geometric patterns. It was bursting with color.

So it really was no surprise that the Prince was a reflection of his city. Jesper was infuriating of course, he seemed to have a difficult time focusing on much of anything, and finishing tasks. But Kuwei found him absolutely charming and likeable, and fun to be around. Back home, the royal family had been caught up simply in appearances. Kuwei felt that the Hilli family actually cared about each other. 

He dutifully decided to send a letter by post to his father, talking about the country. He wasn’t allowed to share details about the Prince, but he didn’t need to. There was still so much going on around him to share. Then he wrote a less carefully worded letter to Mayu. Kuwei missed her terribly - she was his closest friend and confidante and had tried as best as he could to help her when the affair with Ehri became public. Here he could talk about how frustrating Jesper Fahey was, if charming. His language and calligraphy were a few steps shy of a disaster, and maybe he went a bit far into his cups, but Kuwei couldn’t discredit his ability to draw people in. A decidedly Hilli trait, he figured. The Princess was the same way, but much less intentional about it. 

In fact, Jesper was hosting a soiree for young business people that night, and Kuwei was invited. He probably could have stayed back in his apartments, but he didn’t really want to. When would he have another chance to participate in another country’s social functions? When he finished sending off his mail and wandering around, eating chunks of mango off of a skewer, he went back to his room and changed into a simple kanzu. The white garment showed off the deep honey brown of his skin, tanned under the Zemeni sun. With views that Jesper had of the mountains, lakes, and ports, it was no wonder the architecture allowed for many open-air meetings. And with the watchful royal guard, everyone seemed safe. 

This event of Jesper’s was no exception. It was a casual affair, full of enterprising Zemenis eager to tell the heir apparent about their business. Jesper sat at a long wooden table, dressed impeccably once again. The kaftan was sky blue with gold threading, over navy blue under clothes. His short locs had wiry golden jewelry throughout, and he had gold rings on every finger. He was laughing with a North Zemeni woman with a delicate face, and tattoos on her cheeks. He leaned over her shoulder closely as she opened a notebook in front of him. A spark of irritation went through Kuwei as Jesper sipped on something that looked suspiciously like wine. 

To the side, lounging on a variety of pillows was Leoni, wearing a belted sheer dusty-orange dress with brown shift underneath. She was talking excitedly to other people, as her Ravkan guardsman glared daggers, especially when people surveyed her body a little too intensely. When Kuwei saw Jesper pouring himself another glass of honeywine, he decided it was time to help the Prince. A small intervention tonight would mean less work later. Kuwei walked over to where refreshments were stored, picked an empty intricately-designed gourd, and filled it with water. A more aesthetically pleasing cup would distract Jesper from the wine.

While Jesper leaned in to whisper to the girl, Kuwei swapped them out and handed the wine to a passerby. He watched as Jesper poured a new cup, looking mildly surprised, and then drank it. Kuwei grinned to himself.

“Settling in?” Came a friendly voice in Shu. He looked to the side to see Tamar smiling at him. She was out of her royal guard uniform and in a plain koylek instead. Peeking out at the neckline and sleeves were the tips of her sun tattoos, the intense symbol of her devotion to Alina Starkov, often nicknamed the Rightful Tsaritsa. Kuwei couldn’t imagine devoting himself to someone that way, simply because of ideology. Sun Summoners were unusual in the East, and far more common in Novyi Zem. Just like jurda. Kuwei was beginning to suspect that Novyi Zem was simply paradise. 

“It’s not difficult here.” Kuwei shrugged. “Like a vacation.”

“From home?” Tamar snorted. “Anything is a vacation compared to Amhrat Jan, and I’m from the border towns.”

“You still consider Shu Han home?” he blurted out, and immediately was ashamed. The Bataar twins were well understood in the Shu court to be defectors to both Ravka and Novyi Zem. Some of the most powerful grisha. But he shouldn’t have said it out loud. 

Tamar’s mouth quirked up and she appraised him. “Rumor gets around huh? I shouldn’t have expected anything less. Yes, I still consider Shu Han home. Mostly the mountains and valleys. I have little to no opinion about the Capitol. But that will always be home to me. Hard life, especially in the winters, but it made us strong.” She gave him a solid thump to the shoulder. “But still, city boy. I hope you know you can ask me if you have any questions.”

Kuwei nodded and grinned at her. “Thank you Tamar.”

“Now if you don’t mind I’m going to go find my wife. She’s somewhere around here.”

Kuwei looked back at Jesper, who had polished off the rest of the water and asked for another. Good, Kuwei thought. He glanced towards Leoni, who was being verbally accosted by a Zemeni man on one knee in front of her. She had a polite smile on her face, rearranging the dress on top of her. 

“Kuwei!” he heard, and turned his head. Jesper had caught sight of him and waved him over, pointing to the empty seat next to him. Curious, he walked over and was immediately thrown into a rapid-fire conversation about the merits of steam versus oil. A lively debate was going on - after all water was a fantastic and near-infinite resource, but oil was found in the ground where water was scarcer. Surprisingly, Jesper was also going back and forth with the group, crowding around eating the snacks laid out.

“We don’t know the effects of oil,” Jesper said, popping a grape into his mouth. “What we do know is water. The rivers, the ocean. Hell, we have the lake right there.”

“Oil is the future,” another responded. “It flows from the earth.”

Kuwei was surprised. As the debate went on, he saw that Jesper was actually knowledgeable. Sure every so often he had to pause and enunciate, but Jesper didn’t look bored for once, or stressed out. Kuwei found it intriguing, learning everything he could about it. He knew Zemenis had been industrializing but this was deeper than he even imagined. They were talking about water fueling lights in homes, about drilling deep into the earth for resources, and harvesting the wind and sun, nature aligning with technology. Things were happening in Shu Han as well, but nothing could compare to this. And Jesper knew about it all. Jurda as a stimulant was also brought up, and medicinal applications. 

“What do you think, Kuwei?” Jesper finally said, turning to ask. 

“Of what, umntwana Jesper?”

Jesper rolled his eyes. “What do you think is the energy of the future?”

“I place my money on wind,” he said. “If one dies down, your highness may be able to speak it into existence.”

“You are not wrong, dear adviser,” he said. “What would your technological future of Shu Han look like?”

The question made Kuwei feel like an idiot. Technological future? He had no idea what that meant. That was outside the realm of his experience, but he was there with a smile on his face, eyes eager. There was no good way to respond. “Some of us have other things to focus on,” he said bitterly. “Instead of discussing theory around a table far from harm.”

There was silence. The group around them froze and looked at Prince, who was appraising Kuwei. He swore to himself, realizing he could have just lost his position with the Zemeni royal family. But suddenly, Jesper tossed his head back and laughed. Kuwei was surprised - the insult had been barbed, even by his own standards. 

“Indeed they do,” he muttered, giving Kuwei a sidelong glance.

The conversation moved towards the spread of food in front of them. Plates of meats, cheeses, vegetables, and sauces were spread in front of them. Kuwei had to admit - Jesper knew how to throw a party. He commanded the table with his charm, even without the liquid courage bestowed by wine. Umtwana Jesper continued to command the room in large gestures, although he did see the prince call for more wine. Some musicians struck up a song and Umtwana Leoni was the first to walk to the dance floor, grabbing a Zemeni woman near her. Kuwei looked to the side where Jesper was also being asked.

“You should come dance,” Jesper said, a strange look in his eye. It wasn’t hostile, but it wasn’t as friendly as Kuwei would have liked.

“That’s alright,” he said with a smile.

Kuwei excused himself to stretch his legs, walking around the pavilion. They were situated a few stories up, and the gorgeous white flooring reflected the Zemeni sunset beautifully. He could see the famed lake in the distance, saturated in the distance. 

He would not underestimate Jesper Fahey again.


	7. A Moral Crisis

Jesper paced his suite nonstop, the events of the gathering relaying in his mind. In those briefest of moments he’d glanced at what Kuwei really thought of him. A spoiled, wealthy prince who didn’t have any real experience like Kuwei did. The flash in his honey brown eyes when he’d realized what he let slip in front of the heir apparent. Rumor had it in the courts of Shu Han or Ravka, people were cast out for less than that. But criticizing the royalty wasn’t a crime in Novyi Zem - even if it stung. 

Jesper let out an exasperated sigh before looking at the giant map of the world on his wall. He traced a finger from his hometown across the True Sea, all the way to Amhrat Jen. His fingers swirled around the various sea creatures of legend depicted in the waters, finding its way to the life-giving river that went to the heart of the country. The worst part was that Kuwei was right. He knew very little about Shu Han outside of what he’d shared with Ehri, and his diplomatic visits. He knew his own people, but as a King he really needed to learn more beyond the borders. 

But his feelings were still hurt and he poured himself a glass of honeywine before diving into bed. 

In the morning, Jesper dressed simply for his trip to the orphanage. The sandy-colored shirt with wax print embroidery hung loose, and he wore linen pants underneath with beaded anklets. The only clear marking of his royalty was the golden chain around his neck, and the sapphire and gold rings on his hands. He even made himself wake up early to be ready, waiting for Kuwei in the sitting room. His head was resting in his hand when Kuwei walked in, a newspaper in his hands. The adviser walked in and sat down before looking up, startling at the sight of Jesper.

“Sorry your highness. I didn’t realize -”

“That I could wake up early? Me either.” Jesper cleared his throat. His cheeks burned. “What do I need to know for the visit today?”

Kuwei gave him a short appraising look before reaching inside his robe to pull out a notebook. “Right. This orphanage is a mix of Zemeni, Ravkan, and Fjerdan kids mostly so make sure you speak Zemeni primarily, but say a few sentences in other languages. I know you’re not the most fluent so I have a paper you can slip into your sleeve.” Kuwei paused to look at Jesper’s outfit. “You look nice today. Your outfit matches.”

“Colorblind my ass,” Jesper said under his breath, but smiled. He wasn’t about to admit that he had Leoni help him. She’d look more than irritated when he pounded on their shared secret corridor in the morning, another figure from the night before shifting in her bedsheets. 

They walked to the orphanage with a few members of the royal guard. His mother said it was important for them to take public transportation and walk the city - it reminded them of what things were like for their citizens. As they entered the working class neighborhood, Jesper was pleased to see that living conditions weren’t awful. He’d been doing more reading on other countries and learned that things for most Zemenis were much better - the highest quality of life except for some smaller kingdoms out in the Western Ocean. But he had heard his mother discussing rural Zemeni villages, and the best way to bring resources to them. Jesper knew Leoni had grown up in one of those tiny places, until she moved to the Capitol. 

The orphanage was a cheery bright orange building on the corner of the street, across from a beautiful park. Kuwei motioned for Jesper to walk in first, and he was immediately greeted by thirty pairs of wide eyes. The kids were lined up in their finest uniforms for him, standing straighter than the royal guards themselves. Some of them were visibly shaking at the sight of him.

“Bantwana!” The woman standing up front said. “An honor to see you Prince Jesper Hilli-Fahey, son of Ndlozukavi Aditi Hilli, she who is more beautiful than jurda blossoms, and weaves the Zemenis together like the Star-Weaver.” The woman’s eyes were shiny, and Jesper was mildly embarrassed. He would never get used to the formal introduction of his family.

“Jesper is fine,” he said cheerfully. “You all can relax,” he told the kids. “You’re making me itch standing still like that.”

One of the girls burst into laughter and the other soon followed suit, and Jesper was swarmed by a small herd of children.

“What food do you like?”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Do you have a pet lion?”

“Is the umtwana Leoni really that pretty?”

“Do you like mancala?”

Jesper answered everything as best as he could. Wali wa nazi, green, no, yes, sort of. And every other question he could answer until the headmistress told them it was time to take him on a tour. At which point three children grabbed onto various parts of him. Both hands, and the bottom of his shirt. They showed him drawings on the walls, and more that they did for him. Jesper dutifully followed Kuwei’s advice this time, saying what he could in the Eastern languages. His mangled pronunciation brought them great joy and they shrieked. Jesper found himself kneeling while a boy placed hands on his cheeks, dutifully repeating each syllable.

Their high energy was perfect for Jesper, who was able to go from one distraction to another, being as silly as he wanted. After rolling around the floor pretending to hide from the ‘shadow monsters’, whatever those were, he saw Kuwei. His adviser was sitting next to the lone Shu orphan, having a conversation. Kuwei looked up at the same time, mirth in his eyes. 

_ Maybe I’m not such a bad prince to him now _ , Jesper thought.

When the day finished, Kuwei was waiting outside, the remains of a jurda smoke between his fingers. He caught as Jesper looked down at it. “Bad habit,” he said. “But the jurda here is so good, and I am very tired.”

Jesper shrugged. “We all have our vices. Clearly.”

“Well, you have around forty new admirers in there between the kids and the adults. Word will spread around, your reputation will continue to improve.”

Jesper frowned. “I mean. I actually had a good time in there.”

Kuwei nodded. “You were very convincing - I don’t think anyone thought you were faking.”

Jesper stiffened up, his frown deepening. “I wasn’t.”

They walked in silence back to the palace, Jesper trying to handle the conflicting feelings inside. Back home, he went straight to Leoni’s room. There was no guard at the door so he figured she was out and let himself in. 

He saw Leoni laying on her daybed, which wasn’t unusual. What was very unusual was the fact her guard was sitting on the edge of it. The Ravkan stood up quickly, his face turning pink.  _ I am so glad that doesn’t happen to me _ , Jesper told himself. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” He asked, closing the door behind him. The guard - Zhabin if he recalled correctly - looked straight ahead in the distance, a little too hard.

“No, Jesper. I was just talking to my guard here. You remember Adrik?”

“Dour, sour, and blonde. Hard to miss.” Jesper walked up and gave the man a thump on the back before plopping down next to Leoni. “Could you excuse us for a few moments Zhabin?”

Leoni glared as the guard gave a short bow and walked out, more than likely resuming his post by the door. “What do you want, you rotten piece of -”

“Getting rather close are we?” he teased. “You could do better, but he isn’t unattractive. Kind of a sad quality about him.” He quickly raised his hand as Leoni threw a pillow at him. “I haven’t forgotten how you fell in love with every other visiting dignitary close to our age when we were young.”

“Nothing is happening,” she said. “And I couldn’t help it, so many of them were pretty.” She sat up, arranging her dress about her. It was a gorgeous aquamarine color, in a soft gauzy fabric that flowed beautifully over her legs. His cousin had never been particularly shy about the clothing she picked, a quality he emulated. “What’s going on?” Leoni asked.

“Am I a bad person?” he blurted out.

“No. Is that it?”

Jesper groaned in frustration. “Am I selfish? Will I be a bad ruler? Are people right not to trust me?”

“Where is this coming from?” Her face softened. “Are you okay?”

Jesper leaned forward, burrowing his head in his hands. “The person who’s around me all the time right now - every hour of every day, who is being paid a small fortune to fix my image - seems to think so.”

“This is about Kuwei?” she asked.

“Yes!” Jesper tapped his chin. “This is his job, right? To notice what I do, what I’m like. He must see something that’s completely flawed. I really thought today was wonderful - and then he said I made it look convincing.” 

“Heavens, Jesper. You’re pouting. Everyone who knows you knows you have a big heart. You show it in different ways than others. You like to bring people together. Don’t think I haven’t heard your interest in energy for the country, and the way you learn important details about people. That’s why you always pick out the best gifts.” She smiled at him. “He probably doesn’t see all of you either. Just let him help. I know the truth. So do Tamar, and Auntie.”

Jesper looked at her. Leoni stared back at him earnestly. Of course she was telling the truth. The two of them never lied to each other. One of those childish promises they whispered in the dark halls of the palace as kids. And if she really believed he could actually do this, then he would accept it. “Thank you Leoni,” he said and gave her a hug.

“Of course. Don’t worry about Kuwei. You said it yourself, he’s paid to watch for any flaws.”

“How are you so nice?” Jesper asked. “No wonder that guard likes you so much.”

“Stop! I’m just trying to become his friend.” She grinned at him. “He’s almost funny. And he manages to catch me every time I try to sneak out, so he’s good at his job. He’s found almost all my hiding places.”

“Almost?”

Leoni rolled her lips in. “A woman needs a few secrets.”

His moral crisis averted, Jesper decided to head back to his own room. Leoni was right, of course. No one outside his friends and people in the palace would know what he enjoyed, the conversations he had. He passed her guard on the way out, standing with his hands clasped behind his back. Jesper slowed down, eyeing him. Fair-skinned, with freckles splashed across his face. Leoni didn’t lie to Jesper, but she could lie to herself. “Leoni likes slightly longer hair,” he said out loud, and shrugged. If the guard heard him, he didn’t react. Jesper shrugged and walked towards his favorite sitting area, that overlooked the docks.

In the room with a tea set between them, he saw Tamar sitting with none other than Kuwei. 

“Ah, Jesper,” she said. “I was just checking in on Kuwei here. As much as I understand the urge to throttle you, we can’t have any security threats.”

“Very funny, Captain Bataar.” Jesper rolled his eyes. “I’ll go somewhere else.”

Her eyes went from joking to serious. “Oh Jesper you know I’m fooling around. Please, join us.”

“I’d rather not,” Jesper said. He tried to imitate Leoni’s bright tone - and as easy a smile as he could muster. “Please, I think I could use a bite from the kitchens as well.”

Kuwei moved to speak but Jesper turned on his heel before the young man could say anything. Sure, Kuwei was just doing his job, but that didn’t mean Jesper had to deal with him right now. That could wait until their afternoon meeting. Instead, Jesper made his way towards the stables. Practicing his marksmanship always put him at ease. Then he could settle down to work on his reputation.


	8. The Spring Festival

The festival was glorious, even Adrik had to admit that. The entire palace was decorated in flowers - mostly yellow - and it blended in with the gilded green of the palace and throne room as he watched the Royal family eat. The entire family looked resplendent but Adrik could only focus on the princess herself. Leoni wore a cropped shirt with short sleeves off the shoulder, and a poufy skirt that went to the middle of her calf. The bare deep brown skin glowed under the soft palace lights, and the gold clips in her long twists flashed at him every so often. 

He had already eaten before she did, a quick meal in the kitchens with his sister. He knew that Zemenis took the turning of the seasons seriously - the spring festival being one of the most important. He was going to escort Leoni out to the festival grounds after the dinner, and he was embarrassed about how excited he was. How much he was looking forward to it. Tamar was by the Queen herself and shot Adrik a wink. That was easy for her to do - standing where the Queen couldn’t see her. Adrik didn’t dare act unprofessionally. Queen Aditi intimidated him with both her beauty and power. It was hard to absorb the presence of a woman like her. 

The air moved through the room so well, Adrik knew it had to be a squaller doing it. He risked a glance around the room where he did see squallers moving their arms in a circular motion to keep the breeze going. The doors were open wide as well, the smell of salt and flowers filling the space. After his years in the bitter North of Ravka and cutthroat Capitol of Os Alta, Novyi Zem felt like a dream he was walking through. During his days off he was taken aback by the sheer beauty and aesthetic of the city. Gorgeous things for the sake of gorgeous things, not driven by power and money. 

When Leoni finally stood he snapped for attention. She turned to him with a large smile spread on her face and he had to keep his expression neutral. “Are you ready to go?”

“I don’t know why you are asking me that,” he said as his lips twitched. “I follow wherever you go.”

“Yes you do,” she said. “Let’s go look at the children dancing. They’re absolutely adorable,” she sighed. “One of my favorite parts of the season.”

The Royal Family waved to the Zemenis that had gathered in the royal court, the crowd spilling out past the arches and covered area into the open field behind them. Adrik’s heart rate increased as Leoni leaned towards the railing. She never seemed to have a care - to see what he saw. The long drop down to the ground, the exposure to anyone with a gun and quick reflexes. But instead her hair swept past her face and her smile was bright, blowing kisses and making faces at the adoring people below. 

Leoni rocked back on her heels and She dabbed lightly at her forehead with a cloth. He subtly motioned with his fingers to send a cool gust of air by her face. She glanced over at him and he couldn’t help matching her smile. She was quite glorious, it was easy to see why she was - in his opinion - the favorite among Zemenis.

He stood at attention as the dance school below trotted out what looked like a small army of five year olds. They wore slightly ridiculous costumes to look like an assortment of flowers. The jurda blossom was clearly the lead and he rolled his lips in as several of the students kept looking towards their parents and waving enthusiastically before remembering they had to dance. Leoni laughed and cheered each of them, with some dramatic gasps when the “jurda” blossom pretended to wilt by covering his face. 

When their number finished, the royal family stood to applause. Adrik tried to imagine Nikolai Lantsov or Morozova doing the same. He couldn’t. Maybe Alina, but that was another world where the rug hadn’t been pulled out from under them, where he hadn’t lost his arm and where he was still in North Ravka, with his parents. At the very least, he could watch Leoni’s reaction. 

The older students came out next, the best of the best putting on a beautiful show with a combination of rhythmic and lyrical dancing like Adrik had never seen. Instead of robust enthusiasm, now Leoni was enraptured. Her mouth was slightly ajar as the students danced in tribute to Zemeni values - community, innovation, and growth. Even the Queen seemed impressed, leaning over occasionally to whisper to the King Consort, who nodded.

After the showcase, the Queen stood up to make her speech. Even Adrik stood a little taller, and the crowd seemed to be electric with anticipation. 

“Thank you for joining my family tonight to celebrate the spring solstice,” she started. Her voice was amplified with clever contraptions designed in the palace workshops. “Believe me when I say it is my honor, to have such a beautiful country and wonderful people. Putting on this festival for you is the highlight of my year. It is my gift to Ol’Umoyana, and all those who come to visit.” There were cheers and she smiled, letting it go on for a moment before raising her hand. 

Adrik couldn't understand how one woman could have such a daunting presence. But she had it. “The world outside these borders is tumultuous. And I do all I can to keep it that way - far away from us. But I cannot promise what the future will hold. For those of you who are new to our city, you make us a better place to be. And the only way to keep our home moving forward is the three tenets. Community, Innovation, and Growth. The new year is beginning. For now, we remember why we are here - to live. To love. To appreciate what we are given, for those who cannot be here. By order of the Queen, I demand that you celebrate.”

There was a large roar from the people, and Adrik couldn’t help his own amazement. The royal musicians, with their drums, began to play as the cheering grew until it was deafening, compounded by the music. People below broke out into groups, getting close to their family, friends, and lovers. Adrik’s chest was warm and heavy. He thought about the small village celebrations he’d seen for holidays - even though he logically knew some of them happened in the summer, they all felt cold and isolated in comparison. 

The mass of multicolored bodies in bright clothing below them was like a living piece of art. As the royal family stood he noticed how Leoni danced to herself, waving at some kids who were shouting in her direction, clearly trying to get her attention. As she finally turned around, she flashed him a grin.

“Let’s go join the party?”

“Princess,” he said. “Are you sure that’s safe?”

“Not everything has to be about safety. I want you to come have fun with me, and also maybe make sure I don’t get murdered, okay?”

Adrik had to stop himself from pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Princess,” he said. They walked out of the palace, Leoni dismissing extra guards. 

“There are so many of them out and about in the festival anyway,” she said. “And I wouldn’t be a good princess if I didn’t trust my people.”

Adrik couldn’t wrap his head around the errant disregard. But she had a point. Some like Morozova ruled as tyrants. Others like the Lantsovs ruled with espionage. Sankta Alina had ruled with a mix of power and godlike deification, if not by her own choice. The Hilli style of benevolence was still new to him. 

In the crowds he had no choice but to stay close to her side, their arms occasionally brushing against each other. People would stop to thank the Princess and offer their congratulations on the new year, but most of them were involved in their own families and business. 

She milled about, watching the street performers. Adrik constantly checked their surroundings for anyone with ill intent, but even he was being caught up in the atmosphere. Drunken, happy people lifted their glasses at the dancers. People of all genders intermingled, and Leoni threw herself into the fray without a warning. 

Adrik had barely danced in his life so he sat back to watch as she linked arms and danced about with various partners, her head tilted back in laughter. She stamped her feet, red dust coating her skin and the golden filigree sandals she wore. Every time she twirled, he saw an expanse of dark skin that made his face flush.

She walked up to him and gripped his hands in hers, flesh and metal. “Come dance with me!”

“Princess that’s inappropriate,” he said, no matter how painful it was. 

“I demand you come dance with me unless you really don’t want to,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. Her lips were shiny with some sort of gloss or oil on them and he reluctantly smiled, falling forward as she tugged his arm.

He glanced at the dancers around them, most of them moving in uncoordinated but joyful ways. Leoni was no exception, as sweat beaded at her temple and collarbone. “You’re doing fine!” she shouted encouragingly as he tried to to imitate some of the motions he saw from men around him.

“I think I’m just succeeding in making you look better,” he said sheepishly. But this time when she grabbed his arm, he held Leoni’s hand high so she could twirl some more, even if her twists smacked him in the face. 

When she was sufficiently exhausted they found a juice station, where he asked for two waters for the two of them. The tidemaker working lowered the temperature of two glasses and handed it back, the cool drink refreshing.

The sun was setting, the shadows of people stretching onto the dust and making it seem like an underworld moving in tandem with them. Leoni led him to a separate area that seemed to be intermingled with Ravkans and their Zemeni partners and friends. There was a loud cheer and Adrik craned his neck, curious. A team of three men who looked like brothers were doing the folk squat dance. Homesickness slammed into Adrik at the sight. And more than that, he saw how delighted Leoni was, especially when one jumped high in a split as the others kicked their legs out in rapid succession, balanced only by alternating arms.

“You would like some of the festivals in Ravka,” he blurted out. He didn’t know why he felt the need to share. “Especially in my village. We used to do the squat dancing all the time.”

“Squat-dancing?” she asked. 

He nodded. “You squat down and kick your legs out, or jump and kick them out. It’s quite hard on the thighs but I used to have fun with it.” He considered this. “I don’t have a good translation to Zemeni.”

“You must have strong thighs then,” she teased. Adrik’s face turned pink but he still was happy with himself for daring to share a bit about himself - and that Leoni seemed genuinely interested. She’s a royal, he reminded himself. She would be bad at her job if she seemed disinterested in people. That sobered him up. He didn’t need to be getting strange ideas about princesses like he was reading one of Nadia’s fairy tale books she hated. Adrik had snuck them out from under her bed to read by candlelight. Before they were taken to Os Alta.

When he glanced over, Leoni had wandered away already, talking to a couple of refugees.

Panic made him swift, but once by her side saw that he had nothing to worry about. They didn’t even know who she was. Leoni’s Ravkan was formal and tinged with a moderate Zemeni accent, but her pronunciation was flawless. “Are you enjoying your first Zemeni New Year?” she asked them. 

The woman chided the girl on her leg that was tugging and pointing at Leoni. “Yes, yes. I was a bit worried when we came, but everything except the climate has been perfect.”

“Your first rainy season?” Leoni grinned.

“Mama! It’s her!” the girl said, tugging harder. The woman shushed her and Adrik raised his finger up to his lips. The little girl looked from Leoni to Adrik and then gave him a solid nod.

“I’ve never seen rain like it!” the woman exclaimed. “So much rain I thought we would be washed all the way back to Dva Stolba. But the government has given us weekly food boxes and support acclimating. I wish I could thank the Queen.” The woman sighed. 

“Oh I can do that for you. Olga, right?”

The woman - Olga, Adrik assumed - quirked her head. “How do you mean?”

“Oh she’s my Auntie. Olga Strishenets and your daughter.” Leoni leaned down so she was eye level with the girl. “Do you want to tell the Queen anything?”

The girl considered this. “Can I see the palace?”

“Oh sweetie,” the woman said. “The palace is off limits.”

“Yes,” Leoni said without hesitation. “The first day of each month we have tours for Zemeni kids the same age as you! Your mama can bring you.”

As Leoni waved off the mother with a smile, saying her goodbyes, Adrik felt pride for her. She wandered around and he noted the little ways she showed people that she cared. She found another juice stall and put down her old glass to grab mango juice. Adrik immediately took the glass from her and sipped, causing Leoni to roll her eyes. When he didn’t start foaming at the mouth or pass out, Adrik gave it back to her.

She found a small bench to sit on and drank it. “Thank you for accompanying me Mr. Zhabin,” she said. “Sir Squaller of Ravka.”

“It is my pleasure,” he responded.

“Do you mind holding this?” she asked, handing him her glass. As he went to pick it up, Leoni dropped it. As he moved to catch it, she stood up and laughed. By the time Adrik realized what was happening, Leoni had made her way into the nearby corn maze. He caught a glimpse of green and gold and cursed under his breath. Her laugh carried into the darkening sky.

Lanterns were lit along the paths, making everything hazy. He sent gusts of wind, trying to see if any air shifted in the shape of Leoni, that he knew so well from standing outside her room. He wanted to shout for her, but then people would know the Princess was running loose in the corn maze. He decided to gamble and swore again as he headed down a specific path. Adrik stopped when he heard her laugh again, coming from the opposite direction and tried to make his way towards it, the maze forcing him in strange directions. 

“Having trouble?” Leoni taunted from somewhere to his right. Adrik decided to disregard the carved paths and forced his way through the stalks themselves. His heart pounded in his chest but as Leoni called out to him teasingly, his worry shifted to thrill. He felt young and breathless as he changed direction, crashing through. He saw gold reflecting the lantern light and he tried to slow down. His momentum took Adrik crashing into Leoni, who let out a yelp and cursed herself. They both landed flat on their backs, Adrik wheezing before scrambling to his feet.

“Princess,” he said. 

“You’ve got corn leaves in your clothes,” Leoni pointed out. 

There was no use in acting dignified. Adrik sighed and leaned down to help her up. Leoni brushed off her dress and then straightened up. There was little space between them, and Adrik couldn’t tear his eyes away. In all its glory, her face was almost too much. Round cheeks and full lips, with dark brown eyes. Everything about Leoni was all-encompassing. 

[He didn’t expect it when Leoni leaned forward and closed the distance between them](https://namelessscribe.tumblr.com/post/628472064292028418/i-need-to-sleep-for-a-day-this-piece-hurt-my), pushing their lips together. He stiffened initially and she pulled back. “I’m sorry, I should have asked. We should ju-”

Adrik leaned forward this time and cupped a hand on the back of her neck. His heart raced as Leoni’s lips smiled against his and she enthusiastically kissed him back. It was more than he could have ever imagined - she tasted faintly like the guava she’d had earlier and her body pushed against his, flush against him and somehow perfect. It was like all the jagged edges inside were smoothed, and nothing else mattered in that moment. He moved his mechanical arm around her waist to hold her there firmly, as he brushed one of her beautiful long twists back and circled his thumb on her cheek. 

When they parted, her eyes were bright and her already full lips swollen. Her smile was unusually shy. 

“Thanks?” He said, unsure what else to say after kissing the princess of Novyi Zem. Leoni burst out into laughter and Adrik was proud of himself. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile,” she confessed. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t. Seeing as you’re under my family’s employ.” She looked down and Adrik was distracted by how absurdly curly her lashes were. 

“I’ve been wanting to as well,” he admitted, running his hand through his hair. He already itched to hold her close again. It was completely impractical, of course. She was a princess. He was a simple refugee who’d manage to climb to a respectable position, but he couldn’t hope to be more than the Captain of her personal guard. But a part of him dreamed for it, terribly. I’ll take what I she allows me to have, he thought. 

She reached forward and clasped her hand in his. “We could spend a few more moments in here,” she whispered. The sounds of the festival seemed far away. “You’re just Adrik Zhabin, and I am Leoni Hilli. You’re not my guard.”

“And you’re not my Princess,” he said. 

Adrik wasn’t sure how long they spent there. They wandered the maze slowly, Leoni’s hand in his. He pretended that they were simply two twenty-somethings. He would court her, back home. Adrik imagined the formal request he could have made to her family. He would talk about his qualities, and what he had to offer. Adrik knew it wasn’t much, but he would give everything he have and promise to love and cherish Leoni, if she deigned to give him the time of day. In the village he would have been able to bring her small tokens of his affection, and maybe one day even wed. They would wear white, and flower crowns. But that was a different life, where he wasn’t a broken man and she wasn’t a princess. But he knew what still had to happen.

“I can’t do this again,” he said under his breath to her. “It would be wrong, Princess.”

“Adrik,” she said. Her face fell. 

“I can’t have you be in danger. The Queendom needs you.” He swallowed thickly. 

“So you’re just going to kiss me and tell me to forget about it?” Now she sounded angry with him. 

“No, it’s that,” he straightened up. “I need to protect you above all else.”

Leoni searched his eyes, and Adrik hoped she couldn’t see how much this pained him, made him sick. He would treasure this night for the rest of his life. “I would like to retire,” she finally responded, and turned on her heel back to the palace.


	9. Apologies

“You should be nicer to him,” Tamar said as Jesper walked away from Kuwei for the third time in as many days. “He’s really sweet.”

“I am being perfectly nice,” Kuwei sniffed. But he did feel guilty. Every attempt to talk to the prince outside of his duties had gone terribly.

Tamar gave him a knowing look, adjusting one of the throwing axes holstered to her leg. They had spent the past hour catching up on what Kuwei knew about back home. Although he was raised in the Capitol, Kuwei’s mother had been from the southern tropical region of the country, and shared news with him regularly. She had preferred a life far away from Amhrat Jen, but had little say in where Kuwei was sent. In turn, Tamar told him about growing up in the wild mountainous border lands. Her people had been famous for their eagles in particular, something she missed. Her brother had popped in every so often to check on them, eager to meet the other Shu man working in the palace. 

“He’s got a big heart, especially for his family,” Tamar continued. “He would stab himself in the eye before letting Leoni get hurt ever again.”

“She seems quite nice,” Kuwei commented. “Do the Hillis worry about marriages like the Shu court does?”

Tamar shook her head. “Not as much. There was allegedly a big uproar over Ndlozukavi Aditi, but I think that had more to do with marrying a roguish Kaelish merchant than anything else.”

Kuwei arched an eyebrow. “That sounds like a filthy romance novel.”

“Oh it is,” she laughed. “It inspired a series that is very popular and very filthy.”

Kuwei choked on his drink and then placed it down on the table. “What about the bantwana?”

Tamar shrugged. “Jesper has never been attached much to anyone, other than his occasional affairs. Ndlozukavi Aditi has been working on it, but he has been quite single. Leoni is more the romantic. It doesn’t help that they both have proclivities towards all genders.”

Kuwei had gotten that feeling from Jesper, but it was nice to have that confirmation. He thought about his own exes back in Amhrat Jen, where people weren’t as accepting as in Ol’Umoyana, which was positively hedonistic in comparison. Young royals throwing parties where people were made sick, a Queen who defied convention, clothing that showed huge swaths of gorgeous dark skin, and a society that was built completely different than the one he grew up in. But he liked it. In fact, Kuwei found himself liking it a lot. And Jesper wasn’t bad to be around. And he had probably completely hurt his feelings.

“I should apologize to him,” Kuwei admitted out loud. 

“Yes, you should,” Tamar agreed. “He’s probably out shooting right now, you can catch up. Might want to announce your presence.” Tamar looked Kuwei up and down. “Although you have been making it a habit to insult him. Maybe don’t announce yourself to avoid accidentally getting shot.”

Kuwei took her advice, and made his way down to the shooting range. He had never visited himself - the only training he attended in Ol’Umoyana was with some of the zowa inferni. It kept his skills sharp, and he rarely had the opportunity to practice them back home. Grisha were watched over closely, especially when the large sprawling country and its many ethnic minorities didn’t see eye to eye on alliances. The Bataar twins were evidence of that. Even his own parents.

He strolled past the lush gardens and the entrance to the menagerie. He would never get used to the sight of children feeding giraffes as they arched their long graceful necks over the fence. They would also lean over to pick papaya off the tree, other free-roaming menagerie animals picking remains off the ground or reaching for the lowest-hanging ones. He smiled to himself before he entered the royal stables. 

“Have you seen umntwana Jesper?” he asked.

The young girl brushing the horse nodded. “He just left, sir. He went to the shooting range due east.”

This is going to take all day, he thought grumpily. But he had invested this much time already, he may as well carry on. He didn’t realize how big the grounds were. When everything blended together and was open to the public, they required a lot of space. But Kuwei soon heard the sound of gunshots he knew he was going in the right direction. 

Jesper was astride a fine horse with a rifle on his back, one hand on the reign, and one holding a revolver. A clay target flew up high and with remarkable ease, the prince lifted his arm and shot it out of the air. Kuwei let out an uncharacteristic squeal at the noise, the pieces shattering onto the ground. He didn’t realize that Jesper was such a good shot. It looked like the prince had barely even looked at it. He’d heard that Jesper was a zowa, but he never seemed as concerned with it as Leoni, or even his mother. But the ease with which he shot each rapidly fired target, there was no denying it. It was also a little terrifying. 

“Jesper,” he said, with a short bow. “I came to find you,” he said. Kuwei jumped again as Jesper shot a bullet somewhere over his head. 

“Have I got muck on my shoes and offended half the country?” Jesper asked sarcastically. He holstered the gun onto his hip and then pulled out the rifle on his back. The horse gave a gentle snort. “Or did I forget something?”

“No. I just uh.” Kuwei cleared his throat. “Wanted to apologize.”

This time Jesper shot at a low-flying target so close, that he could feel the air whip around the bullet as it passed by. He swallowed. “Really?” The prince asked. But he was still stiff.

“Yes. I have been harsh and after speaking with some people, realized I was projecting onto you my experiences with royals in the past.” Mostly the Tabans. Ehri was wonderful but her siblings certainly weren’t. “And I would like to make it up to you, if you’ll allow me.”

Jesper finally lowered the gun, and Kuwei could now relax a little. “Oh. Thank you,” he said. Kuwei was surprised at the openness and vulnerability plain on his face. Why would the heir apparent care what he thought, outside his professional advice? Tamar had been right. 

“You’re welcome,” Kuwei said. “I will see you tonight.”

The dinner was a small one - unlike the open air meeting with Zemeni business people, this was a small state dinner with a couple of Kaelish diplomats. The King Consort was in attendance as well, trading his Zemeni clothes for Kaelish ones. Most of the conversation completely escaped Kuwei, who’s Kaelish was nonexistent. So he sat next to Leoni instead, who was more than happy to keep Kuwei entertained while he observed Jesper’s behavior. 

But Jesper was perfect with the Kaelish diplomats. Colm poured honeywine and they appeared to be trading stories back and forth. They weren’t as formal as other guests of the state, and Kuwei had to admit Jesper was cutting a dashing figure. Just like on the horse earlier, with his pronounced cheekbones, expertly coiled hair, and the rings heavy on his fingers. Fingers that were currently drumming up a rhythm on the table as he nodded, his eyes bright from drink.

Leoni on the other hand, while easily carrying on conversation with Kuwei, seemed a bit sad. Kuwei noticed the way she kept trying to glance towards the door. Curiosity got the best of him and he excused himself to the washroom. 

In the hallway, it became apparent what had the princess so distracted. The blonde Ravkan guard was standing outside amongst the others stationed in the hallway. _Interesting_ , he thought. The Ravkan had a surly expression on his face. “Excuse me sir,” Kuwei said. “I’m afraid I’m lost,” he lied. “Could you show me where the wash room is?” 

The guard looked at him blankly. 

“Please?”

The Ravkan grumbled obscenities under his breath before turning on his heel, casting a look towards the room where the Hilli family was sitting. “Make it quick,” he said. 

“Do you not trust your colleagues?” Kuwei asked innocently. 

The Ravkan’s frown deepened. “An inaccurate observation, Mr. Bo.”

Kuwei glanced down at the squaller, who’s sleeves were pushed up to his elbow. Kuwei had never seen him do that in the presence of the royal family. A familiar sunburst tattoo was on the inside of his arm. Zhabin looked towards him and immediately shook down the sleeve. 

“Sol Soldat?” Kuwei asked. “So you knew Tamar?”

His lips were thinned out in a hard line and Kuwei knew he was treading dangerous territory. “I was.”

“Is it hard, serving two different masters?” Kuwei asked. He knew he was pushing it. “Sankta Alina, and now the Princess?”

When he stopped in his tracks, Kuwei knew he had pushed it a bit too far. Just like before with Jesper. “I do not have masters, Mr. Bo. I trust you can find your way back from the washroom?”

“I’m sorry,” Kuwei said. “I spoke out of turn. I was just curious. And, as an adviser, I would like to give you some advice.” When the man looked skeptical, Kuwei offered his best grin. “And people pay a lot of money for my advice.” Zhabin seemed to consider it. When he didn’t object, Kuwei continued. “The princess. Tread carefully. I’ve seen this before, in Shu Han. It’s difficult. And sometimes, loyalty comes into play. Queen and country, or a person you love.”

Red bloomed on the guard’s cheek and he turned on his heel to walk away. _That went swimmingly_ , Kuwei thought. 

When he exited the washroom, Kuwei decided to walk around to get some air. Zhabin was nowhere to be found. The hallway had an awning and beautiful stone railing. A series of arches showed the dusky sunset over the mountains. He was about to turn a corner when he heard some angry hushed voices. Intriguing, he thought, and hid in a doorway nearby. 

“Are you sure this will work?”

“It will. I found the blueprints in a moldy part of the library that hasn’t seen daylight in decades. I doubt even the Queen herself knows it exists.”

The voices disappeared down the opposite hallway and Kuwei considered this. Intriguing.


	10. The Siege Begins

Leoni was worried. The threat of Ravka - of the Usurper was on the horizon. The Queen and King had brought it up more and more often.. Adrik trailed her closely wherever she went, her constant silent shadow, in his majestic Royal Guard attire. The kiss had been nice, she often thought about it late at night. But it wasn’t appropriate, and he made it more than clear it wasn’t going to happen again. In fact he seemed determined to look at everything except for her. Strange, since his only job was to literally look after her. Of course her feelings were going to be hurt. But instead she shoved them down to the pit of her stomach and went to the throne room again where she was supposed to meet the Queen and King. 

Jesper was there already with Kuwei. A modest dining table had been situated by the throne for them all to eat and discuss whatever royal business she needed to hear. They had simple stew set out, and Queen Aditi had yet to join them. Leoni spent her time studying the throne itself. It was a beautiful piece of Zemeni crafting. It was combined with wood and gold, signifying the traditional roots as well as the new innovation and wealth that was a trademark of the Queendom. There were designs woven into both the gold and the wood, and the gold-and-green cushions were embroidered with the Hilli family crest. 

The Royal Guard stood at attention, as always. The King Consort took his smaller, simpler seat on the Queen’s right hand side, his eyes cheerful. “Why so somber?” He teased. “You look like there’s an impending war.” It drew a small smile from Jesper and a nervous titter from Leoni. They were Peacetime royals. They had never seen war, or battle. Aditi had, a long time ago. As a child. Leoni didn’t even know what to think. 

Adrik had been less than enthused about sharing details of his childhood in Ravka, and Leoni had been curious - deeply curious - but didn’t want to push it. Their relationship was supposed to be professional. He was supposed to make sure she didn’t die, that was all. But all she could think about was their secret shared kiss in the middle of the menagerie, surrounded by lush palm trees and foliage. The way the Zemeni heat made his cheeks pink. Definitely not wartime princess thoughts.

When the Queen arrived, everyone stood, and she waved them all away. “Sit, I don’t have time for this formality with family,” she said. She was dressed simply, but regal as always. Her vibrant teal dress was cinched at the waist and went down mid-shin, her feet adorned in gold sandals that matched the gold jewelry on her wrist and at her throat. Colm matched her in a teal dashiki shirt and simple cotton pants. They both wore circlets, but none of the heavy crown jewels that were safely stored away. Leoni could appreciate that. They could look like any other well-to-do couple if it weren’t for the crowns.

“As you know, Morozova has declared war on Novyi Zem,” she announced. “Our country and capitol are preparing as best as we can but for now, I would simply like to enjoy dinner with my family and our friends. Including Kuwei Yul-Bo,” she nodded towards the Shu man. “Thank you for your indispensable help these past few months.” 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Kuwei responded. Leoni liked him - he was charming and funny, and always seemed to have a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. “It has been my pleasure getting to know your son and your family. Thank you for opening your home.”

“I know it is difficult,” she said. “But the war isn’t going anywhere right now.”

When she reached for the serving spoon, everyone else joined her. Leoni felt herself relax a bit. If the Queen thought everything would work out, Leoni believed her. Aditi’s face held signs of stress - the small line between her eyebrows and ramrod straight bearing of her back. But she conversed easily and smiled at everyone. Aditi was the sort of monarch who knew the name of everyone who worked in the palace and Leoni hoped to be that kind of person one day, even if she would never rule.

Jesper was already bickering with Kuwei, who was making some pointed comments about his behavior the day before in some meeting or another. Leoni sometimes was jealous of all the meetings Jesper got to go to. She wanted to speak to people from all over the world, to see what life was like outside the Capitol. As a child she had been anxious after her parent’s death. By the time she had been in enough therapy, her royal duties kept her close. But all of that was better than being in line for the throne. She saw the way it ate at Jesper, their late night conversations about being ready, in the safety of their suites.

So Leoni tried to glance back at the foreigner she did have unregulated access to. Adrik. But he was still facing straight forward, not at all meeting her gaze or even looking in her direction. She heard in Ravka that the zowa separated themselves by dominant ability, as if they didn’t all run into each other. 

Leoni made a point of sneaking an extra spoon. Like many things in Novyi Zem it was laced in gold, which was available in abundance. She didn’t understand the obsession of Eastern Nations with the material. 

With effortless ability, she molded the spoon into a circular wind pattern. Adrik hadn’t used his ability often with her but he wouldn’t be her personal guard if he wasn’t powerful. She wrote ‘sir squaller’ on the back in Ravkan and smiled as she looked at her handiwork. The idea of opening some sort of workshop available to all zowa was becoming more appealing. 

Straightening up, and putting on her nicest smile, she tossed her long twists over her shoulder and beckoned Adrik. “Excuse me,” she said pointedly, all but batting her eyelashes at him. Leoni had to suppress a giggle when he swallowed hard and then approached her.

“How may I assist you Princess?”

“I need you to hold onto something precious for me until I ask for it back,” she said, trying her best to frame it as an order. “Please.”

There was a flash of something in his eyes that she couldn’t discern. “Of course, Princess.”

She placed the piece in his hand and he looked at her in surprise, examining it and running his thumb over the grooves. Then he blinked and straightened up, tucking it into a breast pocket somewhere in his lapel. “Of course, Princess.”

He returned back to his post and Leoni dug into the food, turning towards Jesper again. “What are you doing?” She narrowed his eyes at her cousin, who was waggling his eyebrows.

Jesper shrugged. “Eating. Same as you.” He stuck out his tongue at her.

Leoni opened her mouth to respond when an alarm began to ring out.

The endless peal of bells fabrikated to be heard throughout the capitol began and the entire table froze. 

Tamar ran into the room, an axe in her hand. Her honey brown eyes were wide and she stood directly near the Queen. “The perimeter has been breached - Morozova is on his way here.”

The Queen stood up and guards immediately ran over the table. “How did they get inside?”

A beat of silence, before Tamar’s eyes looked down. “Someone must have let them in.”

Aditi nodded and in a moment she transformed from a warm royal to a hardened monarch. “He dances with darkness, fill the room with light.” She turned towards Jesper and Leoni. “Leave. Immediately. Go through the secret passageways until it is safe.” 

“With all due respect Your Majesty,” Tamar interrupted. “We don’t know if they’ve been compromised.”

Zowa guards began opening secret staircases that lead to the top of the throne room. Growing up, Leoni had thought that the reflective windows up high were simply there as a decoration - a way to bring more light into the room. But she soon saw that there were subtle handles carved into the dividers and the panels opened to reveal reflective surfaces. In Novyi Zem, zowa who worked with light and sun were much more common than in Ravka, where Alina Starkov had been the only known one. The five zowa that made up the elite guard stationed themselves near these mirrors, which were being controlled by other guards.

The King Consort threw his cape off, tossing it onto the table in one motion. He reached behind his throne and pulled another secret lever, pulling out a shotgun and bullets. He soon followed with revolvers, which he tossed to Jesper. Jesper was as skilled of a sharpshooter as his mother, and his eyes widened. “I hope you don’t need it son. But in case.” He tossed Leoni a pistol.

Adrik was by her side in an instant. “Stay by my side Princess.”

“I can fend for myself too,” she shot back. Her pulse raced, her beating heart drowned out by the loud bells. Tamar ordered the guards to push the table in front of the door. Soon there was the faint sound of fighting, and the guards with them quieted down.

When Leoni looked back this would be the part she remembered - the anticipation. Sweat licked at the back of her neck. Despite Adrik standing next to her protectively, Leoni was lost in the racket of her mind - of everything going on. She noticed Kuwei holding a piece of flint in his hand, Jesper’s revolvers in his hand. The Queen, surrounded by guard, was standing in front of her throne still. There were awful screams, and Leoni felt herself shake. 

The door didn’t get shoved down like Leoni expected. Instead she saw shadows reaching underneath, thick and ugly. The first of the sun summoners started to direct light to it, and an inhuman shriek resonated through the room. Leoni looked from the Queen to the King Consort, and her cousin. She swallowed hard. Leoni tried to count to calm herself down but then there was a giant crash and the door and table splintered.

A mass of writhing darkness worked its way through the double doors and Leoni was horrified to see the famed creatures of night - the nichevo’ya. They had hollowed out eye sockets and unhinged toothless jaws, their ‘skin’ just shadows shifting around them. Some had wings, some had crouching broken backs and monstrous legs. But they all were terrifying, as they began crawling on the walls, seeking something. 

“Everyone close your eyes!” Tamar yelled.

Leoni screwed her eyes tight and she saw blinding light behind them, turning the back of her eyelids splotchy red. There were more of the horrible inhuman screams from lungless creatures and she shoved her hands to her ears. It was so much. Too much for her, who liked to build things instead of practicing her shooting. The light suddenly disappeared and she opened her eyes. The creatures had disappeared, the only remains a few tendrils of smoke. More were beginning to pile in and now the sun summoners used small, intense beams to take them out one by one. Soldiers rushed in wearing the eclipse insignia of Morozova and the first Zemeni went down. A guard with light brown skin and loose curly hair clutched his chest, and Tamar let out a guttural growl as she threw her own hand out, quickly shutting his own heart down. 

Gunshots fired and Leoni crouched as Adrik pulled her behind him. She saw Aditi slam her fist down on the arm of the throne and she pulled out deadly-looking metal spikes with an upward thrust of her hand, which hovered in the air before she sent it flying into a man’s throat. Another swift motion from her other hand sent a matching shard into the temple of a different Ravkan soldier. Leoni stared as the blood marred the previously immaculate floor. The liquid leaked and she couldn’t stop staring at the contrast between the cream-colored marble and the deep red.

Colm was on his knee next to Aditi firing shots, [his mouth set in a hard line](https://saintprivateer.tumblr.com/post/628491176358641664/%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%A1%F0%9D%90%9E-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%A0%F0%9D%90%9E-%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%9F-%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%AF%F0%9D%90%B2%F0%9D%90%A2-%F0%9D%90%99%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%A6) as the bullets hit their targets.

Adrik put something soft into Leoni’s hand. Pouches. “Throw this in the air, Princess,” he said. She was more than happy to acquiesce and she tossed the first one as high as she could. Adrik’s flesh arm shot up and a thick purplish powder exploded, and he used the air to direct it around him. “Throw the others!” he shouted and she did, the four other providing a completely opaque cover. 

Even light had a difficult time penetrating the cloud, Leoni only catching glimpses of light from the summoners as they kept the nichevo’ya at bay. She wouldn’t have known Adrik was next to her if it weren’t for the metal arm clamped around her waist. “Remember the passage you were in earlier this week?” he whispered to her. “When you wanted that midnight snack?” 

She nodded before remembering they couldn’t see each other. “Yes.”

“We’re going to work out way over there,” he said. “But we need to get out of here. Do you trust me?” he asked. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice, even under stress.

Leoni swallowed thickly. “Yes.”

“I’m going to drop the cover to bait them. I won’t let anything happen to you. When you get in there you run as far away from here as possible.” She felt him slip something into her pocket. “The Soldat Sol will always help the Hillis.” A pause, as the sounds of gunfire and metal raged on. “On the count of three. One. Two. -”

He didn’t get to three as he made a sweeping motion and Leoni was exposed. The cover around them completely lifted up right above her head and Morozova’s soldiers shouted in her direction. Leoni saw them begin to lunge towards her when the cover, just as quickly, went back down and she heard choking sounds, wheezing, and then the voices disappeared. They began to move towards the walls and Adrik repeated the process. He would bait the soldiers and once he saw the Ravkans would sweep the air out of their bodies. There was a hard set of his jaw in those brief glimpses Leoni wondered how she could ever have thought his features were delicate. He had seen more war and fights than she could imagine.

During those moments where she could see she looked for Jesper. He was nowhere. He had likely also disappeared and the Queen and King Consort were surrounded by guards. One of the sun summoners lay slain, their body broken on the floor as a nichevo’ya lowered their head over a torn-open chest cavity. Leoni bit back a sob as the cloud came back around them and Adrik ushered her towards the secret panel. The dark yawned before her and she dug her nails into her arm.

“Go Princess, I’ll make sure they don’t see where you went,” he urged.

“Please don’t make me go in there alone,” she begged. “Come with me.”

Pain transformed his face into something different. “I’m so sorry Princess.”

He shoved her through the hole and as she hit the ground, she was enveloped in darkness.


	11. The Siege Begins, Pt II

Everything was falling apart. Jesper kept the Ravkan soldiers at bay as Kuwei enveloped nichevo’ya in flames. He had known the Shu advisor was an inferni but seeing it in action was completely different. Kuwei glowed both from the flame and the use of his powers. Jesper was able to use his durast abilities to send bullets precisely into the soldiers. He felt outside of his skin as he shot. There was no way this was really happening - that he was really killing people. These had to be toy soldiers - puppets. He didn’t want to believe that was real blood, but just some sort of special effect.

“Kuwei!” he heard his mother’s voice yell. She was splattered in blood, her normally immaculate hair frizzy and in disarray, as she held a makeshift shield of the throne in front of her and his Da, as he ducked around to shoot at soldiers, who were finally starting to thin out instead of barging in. “Take him away. Jesper - I love you so much my son. Stay safe.” 

Her brown eyes brought him back into his body. “Mama -”

Aditi used her free hand and sliced towards the floor, and a split opened beneath his feet. Before Jesper knew it, he and Kuwei were falling into the dark. He fell a terrifyingly long time before landing in a pit full of a foamy material, sinking deep. Jesper gasped for air as he looked up. It had to be at least three or four stories they’d fallen, and the crack above them quickly closed back up. Jesper’s pulse raced and he heard Kuwei shifting beside him. 

“There’s a ledge over here,” he called, and Jesper began to unceremoniously roll towards the sound of his voice until his hand landed on the cool wall of the pit. 

He stood up as best as possible till he could feel the top and lifted himself up. “I’m out,” he said. 

A small flame soon lit and he saw Kuwei’s face illuminated. He looked as rattled as Jesper felt. “Where are we?” he asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Jesper replied. “This palace has many secrets.”

Kuwei made the flame in front of him larger, and revealed a cavernous room. Jesper figured it had to be directly under the throne room. The walls were simple, none of the ornate decoration he was used to around them. Kuwei raised his hand up, his face full of wonder. This far down, there were no sounds of battle. There was nothing but the soft crackle of flame and their heavy breathing. “A secret room.”

“This isn’t a room, this is a dungeon,” Jesper snapped. He looked around at the long, flickering shadows cast about. The soft pit they had fallen into was full of pillow-like things. “At least there’s no one rotting away down here.”

“That we know of,” Kuwei said sarcastically. “Let’s go.”

The dark room had a big arched door on the side, and they carefully walked through it. The cavern gave way to a small, damp passageway. Undoubtedly one of the many secret tunnels that ran through the palace. Jesper thought the blueprints, which only belonged to the Queen, must be a mess of criss-crossed hallways and trick doors. They walked in silence, Jesper crouching slightly under the low ceiling. Kuwei took the lead with the light, and the darkness behind Jesper was so total, he almost felt it licking at the back of his neck.

“I smell salt,” Kuwei said at one point. “We must be near the ocean or the lake.”

“The ocean,” Jesper said. “If we’re going the direction I think we are. We must be near the port.”

Panic began to settle in Jesper’s chest. “What are we going to do? We’re at war.” The panic spread from his beating heart to his lung and gripped his throat in a vice grip. He leaned against the wall and slid down, drawing his knees up as he did. He had no idea if his parents were alive. If Leoni was okay. Last he’d seen, she was in a cloud of purple smoke. Would the palace be safe? 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered to himself. “I’m fucking useless,” he dug his head into his knees. “Fuck. What can I even do?” Sure he had claim to the throne, but what did that mean if people just thought of him as a dumb young charming idiot? Why did he think he could actually do anything meaningful? 

“Jesper,” Kuwei said. His name was almost jarring to hear - he was always used to people calling him Prince, or Your Highness. It sounded different on Kuwei’s lips. “Jesper, listen to me.” 

Kuwei squatted next to him, putting a hand over Jesper’s. It was warm compared to the damp space around them. “We cannot stay here. You can fight your demons later. You can drink or do some more drugs or yell or slap me, I don’t really care. But we do have to get you out of there. I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Jesper whispered, glad to have something to focus on other than the traitorous voice in his head. 

“I think we go to Amhrat Jen. It’s clear that the royal family is not safe right now in Ol’Umoyana. Your people need you. So do your parents.”

Amhrat Jen. The Capitol of Shu Han. Somewhere he’d been before, where they knew people. That made sense. Maybe Ehri and her new girlfriend Mayu could help him out. The Batan family did like the Hillis, as far as Jesper knew.

“Why not the Wandering Isle?” Jesper asked. A fair question. That was his father’s country - even as a royal in Novyi Zem he was automatically given Kaelish citizenship. “I have family there.”

“I thought about that, briefly,” Kuwei admitted. “But I think Morozova would expect that. I don’t think he will be looking at Shu ships as closely. My father is a scientist in Bheg Zu, we can stop there first before going to Amhrat Jen.”

Jesper nodded absent-mindedly. Now he had something concrete to focus on instead. What would that look like? What could he do? Kuwei helped Jesper stand up, never letting the flame in his other hand waver. It was quite impressive. “Did you train?” Jesper suddenly asked, desperate to grab on anything other than their current situation. “Did you train as a zowa?”

Kuwei smiled, his face transforming and erasing the worried lines. “Yes. I studied in Ravka for a little while, before coming back home to finish. My parents thought it would be a good idea. My mother is from the border and did all of her training in Ravka.”

The idea of traveling to study, instead of being raised in the palace and having a slew of personal tutors sounded nice. Before Jesper knew it, he was following Kuwei and his heart was settling into a regular pace. The scent of salt and water became stronger, until starlight began to stream from behind a boarded-up door in front of them. The end of the tunnel.

“It’s nighttime,” Kuwei commented. “Good.” 

“People will recognize me, we look a mess,” Jesper said, his fingers twitching. 

“You’re right,” Kuwei said, stopping. With a motion of his hand, the flame disappeared and it was just the two of them, barely visible. Jesper grimaced before spitting in his hands and using it to clean his face. He felt cuts from scratches and dried blood on his face mingled with the dust and dirt. His chest constricted again as he thought about the monsters and how they slithered into the room, wholly inhuman. The news that reached them from across the ocean hadn’t truly described them - hadn’t captured their horror.

“It’ll be okay,” Kuwei whispered. “We’ll get on a boat. We’ll cross the ocean.”

“I trust you, you’ve been honest up till now,” Jesper replied.

“I don’t intend to stop,” Kuwei said. “You get so upset with me.”

Jesper rolled his eyes but at least able to finish disguising himself, ripping off part of his clothes to use to tie back his hair. He hoped his distinguishable eyes wouldn’t get in the way. Kuwei did the same, until they were two very average young men, in a very cosmopolitan city. 

Jesper used his zowa skills to pry open the door, which was sealed shut from years of disuse plus being boarded up. When it was finally free, he carefully lifted his head up. They were somewhere near the docks, cleverly concealed by some brush. There was chaos and people running about - news of the attack had clearly reached citizens. His heart ached for them. Kuwei looked around to get his bearings, squinting his eyes. 

“I think that’s the way to the Shu ship docked right now,” he said. “Come on. Hopefully they haven’t left.”

That thought hadn’t even occurred to Jesper. But there was no time to think when everything was up in flames. They walked quickly, Jesper keeping his head down to avoid being noticed. They made quick work of it, every so often reaching for each other when the other got too far away. 

When they arrived at the pier the ship was docked at, Kuwei signaled for Jesper to wait. Jesper nodded, looking back in the direction of the palace. It’s beautiful white dome gleamed in the moonlight, but instead of being perfect like it normally was, surrounded by turrets, arches, and walls of various colors, there was a hole blown into the side. 

At least it looks like Ravka’s full army didn’t attack, he thought. Interesting. Jesper had no idea what to do with information like that.  _ I should have paid more attention in all those meetings and briefings _ . He always thought there would be time before he needed to assume full responsibilities, when someone could catch him up to speed on everything. 

He was mulling over his many failures as a member of the royal family when Kuwei approached him, a smile on his face. “They’re going to take us. They leave in four hours. Let’s go.”

Jesper swallowed hard. [He was leaving home](https://mitdemadlerimherzen.tumblr.com/post/628472068177100800/grishaversebigbang-time-leoni-adrik-jesper).


	12. Leoni of the Walls

The first day, all Leoni could do was cry. She bit on the ends of her dress or her thumb to stay quiet as the tears flowed freely. She tore at the bits of the cloth to clean herself as best as possible, and a thin strip to tie around her mouth in case she made any sounds on accident. Her eyes slowly acclimated to the dark, but it was oppressive and seemed to suppress every other sense she had.

She saw bits of gray in front of her when she passed different openings to the main part of the palace, but that was the only indication. So she waited, and thought. She kept the fear as far away as possible - fear for her life and family. And she thought about everything she knew and could do, until she made a plan.

Leoni crawled through the secret tunnel, breathing as quietly as she could. How long had she been in these passages? It felt like weeks but she knew it had only been a few days. But she needed food. Water. Her lips were brittle and cracked as she listened in on different rooms. She heard them talking about the King and Queen - locked up and under siege. She heard her own name mentioned. It was like both her and Jesper had vanished.

Yet here she was - alone. Was Jesper also roaming around in narrow crawl spaces?  _ I hope he’s safe _ , she thought.

Leoni continued to try and think practically. She had used her zowa power to mark different rooms she passed as she figured them out. She collapsed onto the floor and drew her knees up, the narrow space closing in on her. Leoni tried not to cry for the thousandth time. Soon there would be nothing left. Her jewels and shells were useless now, yanked out of her twists so that she could walk noiselessly. Leoni tied her long twists back in a knot at the back of her neck to keep them out of her face, dirty with sweat and dust.

“Goodnight Zhabin,” said a familiar voice beyond the wall.  _ Tamar! _

“Goodnight general, I’ll see you in the morning.” He sounded weary.

_ Adrik? _ She thought, pressing her ear against the wall. She heard his familiar hum. Some Ravkan melody that meant nothing to her, but she recognized in those times he had followed her around. She thought about his actions. If he was a traitor, he could kill her where she stood. But if he was loyal to the royal family, at the very least he could sneak her some food and water. A bath if she was lucky. The mildew seemed to settle into her lungs, her hair, her clothes. She didn’t even notice it anymore.

When Leoni finally found the secret lever to open the room, it was dark. It was a simple room for a simple soldier. Neat, subdued, and tidy, unlike her own vibrant and saturated room. He was asleep on his back, his freckled face relaxed. He looked so young. Barely older than herself. 22, 23. Around there. Was that what the Ravkan Civil War had done to him?

Leoni leaned over his bed, reaching a gentle hand forward. She was shaking.

His green eyes flew open and his hand shot out. Air escaped her lungs and she began to choke, fingers flying up to her neck. Realization dawned on his face and he immediately stopped, her breathing becoming ragged as she gasped for air, no way to keep quiet anymore. Adrik raised his hand to lower the pressure in the room, dampening the sound around him. 

“Princess!” he hissed, jumping out of bed. He wrapped his arm around her and guided her to the bed before grabbing his prosthetic off his nightstand. “I’m so sorry.” He gave a short bow, expression somber. His eyes widened as he looked at the state of her to the hole in the wall. “You escaped.”

“At ease,” she said. Her eyes became wet, sore from the sudden moonlight . The first person she had talked to in ages. The first friendly face. “I need your help.”

Adrik bowed his head, touching his fingers to his chest. “Anything for you.”

He grabbed a blanket from the side and wrapped it around her shoulders gently. Adrik knelt down, tucking it in front of her. It was then Leoni realized she must look a mess. She was covered in filth and stunk to the heavens. But she was also starving, and thirsty. Adrik walked over to his door and pressed an ear against the door. 

“Come, Princess,” he whispered, and led her into the small washroom in his accommodations. He began to run the water and Leoni was ready to burst into more tears. “The water should help if anyone is listening in,” he whispered as she eagerly looked at the tub. “The Queen and King Consort are safe. There was loss of life that night but the nichevo’ya and Ravkan soldiers were successfully fought off.” He swallowed, his eyes flitting away. “I was worried about you, princess.”

“I’ve been in the walls,” she whispered. “You saved me.”

“I was just doing my job.” He cleared his throat. “I will wait for you in the bedroom, please take your time. When you’re finished I’ll get you some food and something to drink.”

“Thank you Zhabin,” she whispered. The door barely closed before Leoni was out of her clothes and in the water. She scrubbed at every square inch until the water was brown and her skin free. She looked behind her to see Adrik had left some of his clothes for her. A long sleeveless agbada and a belt that she used to cinch at the waist. 

When she walked into the room he was sitting at his desk, back straight and staring at the wall. Adrik immediately straightened up at her presence and stood up. “Princess, I’m sorry for the clothing, I didn’t have anything else -”

“I thought I told you at ease,” Leoni said with an eye roll. “Please. Call me Leoni. This is more than fine, Zhabin. Thank you.”

“I’ll go to the kitchen, Princess. Please make yourself comfortable.”

Leoni lay on his bed. It smelled like him. Vaguely of sweet cedarwood. She hadn’t even realized she could recognize it. That was her last thought before she fell asleep.

When Leoni opened her eyes, sunlight was streaming into the room. Every muscle in her body ached all the way down to her bones. The room was unfamiliar, and a sense of dread settled in her chest until she remembered. Adrik Zhabin’s room. The walls. She looked around, but didn’t see him anywhere. On the desk she saw a large jug and a plate full of food. She forced herself out of the bed and to grab the jug, gulping down water. Then she attacked the pieces of dried mango and plantain, goat cheese, and bread. It was the best meal she’d eaten in her life.

Feeling human again, Leoni was able to think. Adrik’s room wasn’t far from her own - she wondered if there was any way to get there. To her work station. But she remembered that awful night of the battle and what Tamar had said. Someone in the palace betrayed them. Until she knew who, no one could know she was still there. Morozova could send more people after them. More monsters.

She heard the door open and froze, until she heard that soft hum. She relaxed as Adrik came into view, dressed in his palace guard uniform. 

“I’m glad to see you’re awake,” he said. “I brought more food, and some other supplies,” he said. He shrugged off a satchel and gave a short bow as he offered it to her. 

“Please relax with the formality,” she said wearily. “You’re the only person I can rely on right now. I need you to be relaxed as we figure out a plan.” Adrik blinked, his mouth opening and then closing. “I know you can,” Leoni said, feeling herself smile for the first time since the attack. “You dispensed of it when you kissed me.”

“A mistake Prin - Leoni,” Adrik said. He sounded pained. “I never should have stepped out of line that way.”

Leoni looked through the other materials he brought her. A sketchpad and pencils. Bits of metal tools. Stuff that she could use as a zowa. The thoughtfulness of her made hope bloom in her chest. “Not at all,” she said. “I royally forgive you or whatever the words are,” she said, waving her hand away. She immediately began to work at the iron that he gave her, the material becoming liquid in her hand as she fashioned it into a deadly sharp stake that she could tuck in her clothes. Not as efficient as a gun but it would do. 

He sat on his bed, clearly stiff and uncomfortable. “What would your next course of action be?” he asked. 

“I need to think now that I have food and water,” she said. “Is there any access to my rooms?”

Adrik shook his head. “It’s been boarded up by order of the queen, same as the Prince’s. I also wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Who do you trust?” she asked.

Adrik seemed to consider this. “My sister.”

“Not Tamar?” she asked curiously.

“I trust her. But I do think that it would be easier for her to do her job if she doesn’t know,” Adrik confessed. “Trying to find whoever betrayed the royal family.” 

“That makes sense.” Leoni considered this. “I don’t have any money to thank you. But I would like to make you my unofficial adviser.” She flashed him a smile. “Do you accept Adrik Zhabin.”

“Always,” he said, moving his head down in a small bow. Formal as always, except for that brief moment before everything went to hell. 

“Right now it appears the castle is not safe for me. I would like your assistance in escaping outside the city. I need to understand what is happening, and why Morozova is choosing to attack Novyi Zem. It is my duty to my people. Will you join me?”

Adrik nodded. “Yes, my princess.” 

“I need to rest again tonight. Tomorrow, we can head out. But in the meantime, can you get some books from the library for me?”

Leoni wrote the different books down on a list and gave them to Adrik. He disappeared into the wash room to change into civilian clothes before leaving her once more to her own devices. She hated the helplessness of everything - of having to rely on him so much. Leoni had been fiercely independent, preferring to explore the city with Jesper and make friends, and work on her studies. That was how she thought she could be the best princess. 

From what she knew, Ravka was spread thin. It made no strategic sense to attack the heart of the strongest empire in the West, when Lantsov’s Volkvolny was fighting Morozova’s army. If she could find more pieces of the puzzle maybe she could help the Queen. 

Leoni grabbed the sketchpad Adrik gave her. She began to draw what she remembered of the nichevo’ya. Light had worked on them with the sun summoners in the room. When she exhausted that train of thought, she ruminated about the city itself, the different passageways she remembered and stories about how it was built. When she finally grew tired, she curled up on his bed again. 

This time when she awoke, Adrik was still asleep. Her body felt heavy, as if there were rocks in between the layers of her skin and flesh keeping her down. He was slumped over onto his desk, his arm folded under his head. His hair had grown longer and shaggier since he first became her guard, and she thought it suited him well. Out of his uniform and in a simple tunic, she was able to observe the arm of his that had been cut off for the first time. The scars that jutted out below his shoulder were black. It looked like _ bite _ marks. Her eyes widened as she pieced together the hideous shadow beasts and the injuries on him. Questions burned in her mind but instead she focused on what she knew.

If the palace had been breached, nowhere was safe, not in the city. She would need to leave Ol’Umoyana for the first time since she showed up after her parent’s deaths. Leoni Hilli - the fragile Princess everyone wanted to protect. If her personal guard disappeared, then people would follow him. It sunk into her stomach as she thought about the place she considered home, about the city she had run through carefree for almost twenty years. 

Adrik’s eyes slowly opened, the light green hazy with sleep. When he saw Leoni sitting up on his bed he snapped up to attention, the youthful look gone. He was a guard again. A soldier. 

“I’m sorry Prin - Leoni.”

“No apologies from you, dear Adrik,” she said, waving him off for the umpteenth time. “I’ve had time to think. The safest place for me is outside the castle, and the Capitol.” 

He looked confused before his eyes widened. “Leoni, that's so unsafe and it will be harder to protect you.”

“You will not be coming with me,” she said. “You will be my eyes.”

His face fell and for the first time, Leoni saw fear in his eyes. The guardsman facade fell away and Leoni saw the boy she kissed in the corn maze, who cared about her personally. Who wanted to dance with her. “I can’t -”

“You will,” she said. Leoni tried to deepen her voice and make it haughty like her Auntie. The Queen Mother herself, who wove together all the regions of Novyi Zem. “I am still one of your sovereigns, Adrik Zhabin. You will not stop me from doing this.”

He stared at her for a moment, and Leoni held her breath. But then he stood up and bowed to her, his face stony. “Yes, umntwana Leoni.”

  
  



	13. Amhrat Jen

Jesper stared at the giant apparatus in front of him. He placed a hand on it, seeking out the parts. He closed his eyes and then used his other hand to form a fist and thump against it. Sometimes the vibrations jump-started things. He felt the metal parts interlocking with each other until he found exactly what he was searching for - the one part that was sluggish and not doing its part. Jesper opened up the panel that allowed access inside and stuck his head in. It was completely dark, so he felt his way around until he finally landed on the malfunctioning gear. When he scraped out the gunk, his fingertips blackened, he withdrew, wiping his hands on the shirt of his rough-spun work uniform. He had a heavy apron on that was stained with all manner of questionable liquids, and a simple suit commonly found across the land bridge in Kerch. 

“It should work now!” he shouted in Shu.

One of the other engineers pulled on a heavy lever and set the giant hydraulic wheel into action, the machinery groaning as it began to churn water through it. Jesper let out a whoop as it span faster, churning the river water. He wiped the sweat off his brows and then took off his apron, walking over to the hooks to hang them up. The wheel had been the bane of his existence, refusing to work for most of the week. Jesper sat down near the river bank with several other Shu engineers. It wasn’t as incredible as the ones back home, but it was doing its job. 

The river had become Jesper’s favorite part of Shu Han. Smaller ships from the port cities, or from deeper inland made their way to massive body of water that separated Amhrat from Jen, fulfilling the Capitol Amhret Jan. It had been named by the nomadic border tribes long ago, even as the inland Shu people adopted it and added their own culture and architectural style. The impressive result was a sprawling city as architecturally impressive as Ol’Umoyana. The emphasis on balance was impressive to Jesper, compared to the near-whimsical stairs, lifts, and open-air pavilions he grew up with.

Two years.

That was how long it had been since he’d been home. The sudden onslaught of pain made his chest ache and his eyes well with tears that he hastily brushed away. Tears wouldn’t do anything for him now. No news of the death of his parents had reached him. But no one had seen Leoni since the attack - or that was the gossip said. He couldn’t bear to think of his cousin dead in some darkened hallway in the palace. So he didn’t. Leoni had to be alive. 

He made his way to the food market instead, where he could get dumplings after his exhausting work. His apartment was modest and lacked all the comforts he had at home. His bed was too small, his food was filling but bland in comparison, and he looked different from everyone else. Despite it being the Capitol of Shu Han, Jesper found it was fairly homogenous in comparison. He had grown used to the diversity of refugees in Ol’Umoyana, but in Amhrat Jen they had a smattering from different ethnic minorities, and Kerch businessmen. The Zemeni ambassador had been found murdered shortly after the siege began. The signs lead to a Ravkan assassin named Larazeva. After that, Jesper knew he needed to lay low.

He sat down on a cushion on the floor of his small apartment, a stack of notebooks next to him. Where he compulsively kept every news article he could find about Novyi Zem and Ravka. About Morozova himself. When he finished writing down the gossip of the day he remembered, he hungrily dove into his dumplings. No matter where he traveled, Jesper’s favorite foods would be meat wrapped inside a bread or other layer, neatly delivered into his mouth. The food devoured, he found the floorboard where he kept his stash of money and put it in. 

There was a knock on the door and Jesper reached for one of the guns he kept stashed around. “Hello?” he asked. The past two years had made his Shu excellent, even if he couldn’t quite get all the inflections right. He still managed to surprise a lot of locals.

“It’s me,” came a familiar voice in Zemeni.

Jesper sighed and opened the door to see Kuwei. Next to him was his best friend Mayu. They were both dressed simply but it was easy to see how rich and expensive the fabric of their clothing was, nothing like the faded clothes he now wore. Jesper had to fight the wave of resentment that roiled through him. “Come in, come in,” he said. 

They placed their shoes by the door as Jesper dropped back down the ground, placing the gun on the table. “I didn’t know you were coming by.”

“I was in the neighborhood,” Kuwei said. “I wanted to see how you’re doing.” 

“Do you have any news?” Jesper asked. He was tired of these games. He hadn’t seen Kuwei in weeks. And it was embarassing that someone who was once his adviser had to see him like this. A hovel. Jesper enjoyed working with his hands, for sure. Implementing some of the ideas he’d had long before that fateful night ruined his life. He couldn’t put on a kind face anymore, not after twenty-three months, 2 weeks, and three days had passed. “Anything at all through the blockade?”

Kuwei looked down, and Jesper couldn’t help the sinking disappointment yet again. He felt himself about to cry again, so he quickly stood back up. “I’ll make you two some tea.”

“That’s not necessary -”

“I insist,” Jesper cut off. He could at least do this one thing right. There were days he felt like he could barely function, barely get out of bed and drag his feet to the river. Then there were other days where he truly thought of his dark apartment as “home”, where he looked forward to the various new festivals and holidays they had, and then he felt guilty for betraying his real home. Like he wasn’t doing enough. But he was powerless in Shu Han. In Novyi Zem he had done nothing with the privilege and life he lead, with the influence he had. And now it had been stripped away by force. He missed his family so much it carved a hole inside him. 

But he could make a pot of tea for his guests. 

Mayu was a sweet woman. Her no-nonsense attitude and ability to wield weapons reminded him of Tamar. He hoped Tamar was keeping his family safe. He carefully poured them cups, absolutely exhausted. 

“I came to talk about something else,” Kuwei said after clearing his throat. Jesper looked up. 

“I knew this unplanned visit could only contain bad news. Out with it,” Jesper said. “I’m tired.”

Kuwei nodded. “Larazeva has been seen again in the Shu borders. It’s reasonable to assume if she discovers you’re alive, she will come after you.”

Jesper blinked. “There may be an assassin after me?”

“Zemenis are not common in the city. And despite what you may think, I have a vested interest in keeping you alive.” 

Jesper sighed and grabbed the gun on the table again. “Of course. I don’t know what else I expected.”

“Mayu here suggested moving you into the palace. You could live with me.”

“I’m not doing that,” Jesper said. “It just means I need to work harder to find a way back home.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Mayu cut in. “You can’t go home if you’re dead.”

“Well then I’ll have an excuse for not having made it home,” Jesper retorted. On some level he knew he was being ridiculous. But at this point he was almost willing to get in a dinghy and hope for the best. “Can we talk tomorrow? I’ve had a long day working.”

Kuwei finished his tea and then bowed his head quickly at Jesper. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow Jesper. Please get some rest.”


	14. They Should Have Seen Him Draped in Gold

When Kuwei stopped by Jesper’s place the next day, he picked a simpler outfit, free of his court trappings. He never knew what sort of mood Jesper was going to be in. Sometimes it was taciturn, sometimes he was volatile. Most of the time the Zemeni prince seemed utterly defeated. Kuwei hated that the most. Two years had flown by for him, as he went back to his regular life. He spent time with Mayu and Ehri, who were happy to have him back on Shu shores. 

The court had not changed much since he left, and he kept his secrets close to his chest, especially those of Novyi Zem. It didn’t seem right to divulge any secrets about the family, so he relayed tidbits just personal enough to satiate the curious Taban family but nothing incriminating. Despite everything, he felt protective over Jesper. Who decidedly did not want his help.

So instead he asked Mayu to follow him every so often, and paid some people to be extra kind to the prince. It worked sometimes. Other times he heard Jesper was too suspicious and refused the help.  _ At least his survival skills have somewhat improved _ , Kuwei thought as he knocked on the door. This time Jesper was at least holding the gun behind the door instead of completely visible. 

His time working at the river had done Jesper good, physically at least. The prince had been skinny before, but now Kuwei could see wiry muscle forming and a hardened edge to his jaw. Jesper wasn’t as perfect anymore as he had been in Ol’Umoyana. 

It was most obvious to Kuwei in the way Jesper carried himself. Instead of the calm, smooth gait of an untroubled man, Jesper moved powerfully and purposefully, his chin slightly tilted to his shoulder. Watching and waiting. 

It was also obvious in his hands. They were calloused and Kuwei was certain if he ran his own finger over them, they would be rough. Kuwei didn’t see wine glasses in them anymore.

“You’re back,” Jesper stated, but his eyebrows were raised in surprise. Jesper clearly hadn’t dressed for the day yet, wearing a simple undershirt and pants.

“I said I would be.” Jesper simply shrugged and opened the door. Kuwei was surprised at the chill in the room. “It’s cold in here. Why didn’t you start a fire?”

“I had more important things to spend money on,” Jesper shot back. Kuwei couldn’t see what, everything about his apartment was bare-bones. Kuwei knelt by the hearth and struck his flint, moving the flame so that it would start to warm the room soon with the few pieces of wood that were there. 

He turned and caught Jesper looking at him strangely.

“What?”

The prince shook his head. “Nothing. I’m sorry.” He ran his roughened hands over his face, and Kuwei studied the small scars that laced them. “You’re not doing anything wrong.” Jesper finally put his hands in his lap. “The palace. That’s what we were talking about before.”

Kuwei nodded and sat down on the floor near Jesper. “I think it would be best. There are obviously some people in the Court who know who you are but it is quite a well-kept secret. A few of the Tabans, Mayu, and myself. I could secure you as a Zemeni apprentice from Kerch to study with my father. From there you could stay in our home.”

“Your father has an apprentice position open?”

Kuwei didn’t mention that Ehri had paid off the man to step down. “Yes.”

Emotions ran through Jesper’s eyes before he looked away. “Your father. He’s the scientist right?”

“Correct.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Fantastic,” Kuwei said. “Do you need time to pack?”

“Not particularly. Can you step outside for 10 minutes?”

Kuwei stood and acquiesced. Outside he heard the sound of thumping and wood creaking. Not quite what he expected.

“Okay, I’m finished,” Jesper said. He had a large rucksack on his back, but it was all he carried. 

“We will pay the rest of your rent for the month,” Kuwei said. Jesper didn’t know he’d already arranged to lower his rent by half, sneaking by regularly to make the payments to the landlord. “Then we can go home.”

The Shu court wasn’t anything like the Zemeni court with its staggered terraces and stairways, it’s open air breezeways, and bright colors. Here earth tones reigned supreme, the outer gates of red brick giving way to a deep brown courtyard and then the main building, brilliant red and slanted rooftops in multiple layers. Instead of arches and domes, there was a giant round doorway that had two guards on either side.

People stopped to look at Jesper as they walked by, and Kuwei couldn’t fault them. Jesper was tall by Zemeni standards - a people that were only matched by the Fjerdans to the far North. His dark skin was striking, and although his eyes had been tailored a rich earthen brown, his sharp cheekbones and coily hair braided back against the scalp made him stand out anywhere. 

_ They should have seen him in Ol’Umoyana draped in gold _ , Kuwei thought with a smirk to himself. 

The pair went straight to Kuwei’s living quarters he shared with his father. Bo Yul-Bayur was in his 50s. His long black hair, streaked with gray, was pulled up into a top knot and he had a friendly face. Kuwei saw some of himself in his father - mostly in the eyes. But Kuwei had to admit he took more after his mother. A rounder face and darker skin. She had been an inferni from the small country to the south of Shu Han - Bien Lang.

Kuwei gave his father a short bow before gesturing to Jesper. “Father - this is Lewellyn, a friend of mine and the one I recommended to your apprenticeship.”

Bo smiled warmly at Jesper. “Nice to meet you Lewellyn. My apprentice had to leave last minute for a family emergency and I have too much going on. Kuwei tells me that you are one of The Children as well?”

The Children of Nüwa. One of the carefully crafted people, specially honed into what Ravkans called Grisha, for Sankt Grigori, and what the Zemenis called zowa. 

Jesper nodded. “Fabrikator. I work best with larger parts.”

“That is fine,” Bol waved away. “I can handle that.”

Kuwei had inherited his mother’s gift for fire instead, And had to admit he was pretty good at it, although he could never fix the countless explosions he’d caused in his father’s labs. 

“An honor to meet you,” Jesper said. “I have heard much about the Scientist of Amhrat Jen.”

Bo straightened up. “Thank you Llewellyn. What brought you to our fair city?”

“I was brought in to work on the river project,” Jesper replied with a charming smile.

Bo seemed impressed and began to talk about the new industrial engineering that was hitting the Capitol, projecting to put it decades farther than their neighbors to the North. Kuwei hoped they would soon be able to bring relief to the border cities, affected most. He wondered how Tamar was doing and hoped desperately she was still alive. That everyone was still safe. Jesper was more animated than Kuwei had seen him in ages, possibly since the night of the siege. 

“We need to get you out of these rough clothes,” Bo declared. It was clear he had already taken a shine to Jesper. “There must be some fresh changshans around here.”

Kuwei sat by the table as Jesper followed his father around the apartment and to the spare bedroom. His father had always hoped to get remarried or have another child, but Kuwei’s entire life it remained empty. He was glad of at least this for his father. 

There was a knock on the door and a moment later it slid to the side and Mayu poked her head in. Her hair was half tied back, very simply adorned. “Is he here?” she whispered.

“Yes,” Kuwei said, his eyes darting to where they were around the corner. “Remember to call him Llewellyn.”

“Well, I managed to get some time with Ehri tonight - you should bring him to have some dinner with us. He can’t go through this court alone,” she said. She leaned back into the hallway, looking in either direction. She then knelt next to Kuwei. “The Khergûd are particularly watchful right now. I’m not sure what’s going on but Ehri doesn’t like it either. Be careful with Llewellyn.”

Mayu ducked back out, quickly closing the door before Jesper made his way out. He wore a navy blue changshan that hung well on his lean frame, and shoes that weren’t caked in mud. He knotted the ends of his braids against the nape of his neck. “Are you feeling rested?” 

“I’m more excited,” Jesper replied. “Something new.”

Kuwei was grateful for that. Positions in the court were difficult to come by and held onto with white-knuckled fists. Luckily he had friends in high places. “Good. Because I think we can do more here. There’s a lot to tell you.”


	15. Sanktya Istorii

Adrik stirred from sleep as the body beside him shifted. He finally opened an eye as Paja lifted the cover to stand up, getting ready for the day. “What are your plans for today?” she asked him when he sat up, wiping his eyes and running his hand through his hair. 

“Usual patrols in the city,” he responded. His hair had gotten longer over the past several months, parts of it touching down to his shoulders in shaggy waves. “Checking in on resources. The Queen may ask me to escort some patrols to outlying villages later this week.”

Paja nodded. “I’ll be in the workshops all day. Don’t forget to eat.” She walked over and dropped a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

Adrik had been living with Paja for a few months now. It just seemed like the natural order of things. Adrik wasn’t even sure how they started dating. They were both lonely and the world was terrifying. And she was undeniably gorgeous, with dark terracotta skin and long black hair kept braided back. She had light brown eyes, nicely shaped thin lips, and a narrow nose with a bump commonly seen in Suli. He thought about the single braid that trailed behind her head.  _ Not the same as Leoni’s braids _ , he thought. 

But that wasn’t fair. He got up and dressed, tying the top of his hair back out of his face and washing his face. 

When he walked out on the breezeway his eyes were drawn to the mountains outside the city and the hostile lake. Where his eyes were always drawn these days. While Paja was in the workshop, Adrik headed to his morning debriefing with Tamar and the rest of the guards.

The city under siege had completely changed. One of the first orders of business by the Queen had been to burn the jurda fields that surrounded them. The once bright orange hills around them were now blackened and salted, to keep Morozova’s armies from using it. Secret passageways were built almost daily, to bypass the stalking Ravkans who tried to get in. 

The area of Ol’Umoyana close to the outer walls was deathly quiet, the citizens all moving closer into the palace. The towering gardens weren’t enough to feed everyone, so smugglers had to bring in more caravans of food for them. Things would be quiet for a week, sometimes two. Maybe even a month. And then an onslaught of nichevo’ya attacks would occur.

Tamar handed out assignments for the day. He was tasked with going and checking in on family in one of the living complexes that had been set up. Easy enough. And if he finished quickly enough he could go run his errand before Paja or anyone else noticed.

Most of the families were doing well, just stressed. He assured them he would communicate concerns to the guard and the Queen. Colm had aged twenty years in the past two, and Adrik swore he only ever saw the Queen serious and alert. They hadn’t heard anything from Jesper. And the only person who knew where Leoni was, was him. 

It was the secret that burned its way into his entire soul, that consumed his dreams. Every time he saw the Queen and King Consort, he wanted to throw themselves at their feet and give them that hope. But Leoni had spoken the truth.

_ “They can’t know,” she had whispered into his ear. “It’s not safe.” Then she had placed that warm, soft hand on his chest and it was like being struck by lightning. “I’m so sorry to give you this burden.” _

Sometimes Adrik thought it had been a dream. One of those cursedly nice dreams that replayed over and over in your head. Whenever the details got fuzzy he needed to escape the city. He needed to make sure.

Adrik changed out of his palace uniform back at his new accommodations with Paja. It was a mishmash of Suli and Ravkan aesthetic, and he put on a plain dashiki shirt and linen pants before lacing up his boots. 

He had memorized every secret passageway Leoni had told him about. He took one of them now, which led outside towards the mountains and the lake. Adrik kept his head down and pistol close as he made quick work, lowering the pressure of the air around him so he could walk quietly. He sent small gusts of air behind him, erasing the footprints in the still-dead ground. There were whispers that the Queen had somehow cursed the ground. More likely it was salted, but he couldn’t be sure. 

Adrik was careful not to get too close to the lake, knowing full well he could lose another limb if he slipped and fell into the highly acidic and sulphuric water. But he climbed the familiar rocks until he found the small alcove he was looking for. 

It was empty, of course. But he looked at the small bed he kept made for Leoni, if she ever returned. Several clothing items were stored in a zowa-made box, as well as some books she had been reading before he left. Adrik sat down on the bed, which was more of a pallet on the ground, and picked up the top one. Sanktya Istorii. She had been reading up on Ravkan saints before she left, and he dusted off the cover of the red book and opened it up. 

It had been real.

He flipped through the illustrations and the Ravkan text, thinking about the last war he’d lived through. When Tsaritsa Alina had the same book, had discovered her own truths. Leoni’s elegant handwriting littered the margins with her thoughts and questions, many of which she had asked him later. 

The scent of Leoni had long since faded from the small cave where she’d only spent a few months studying and training, and tailoring her own face beyond recognition, as Adrik secured her passage away from the city. Away from him.

He blinked back the sudden tears he felt, hastily wiping them away. He was a soldier. Adrik Zhabin, from a Northern village that had been wiped off the map. He had survived the tyranny of the Border Wars that destroyed his home, known for being a grisha haven. He survived the Civil War alongside the strongest grisha to ever be in Ravka - Sankta Alina. He would survive this. 

Adrik made his way down the treacherous slope before the sun began to dip, making his way back to the city and keeping an eye out for any Ravkan soldiers. They appeared to be laying low for now. But that didn’t mean anything. 

Back at his apartment Paja was already making dinner, and was excitedly chattering about her work that day. She was working on preservation of jurda stalks in different ways - she mentioned something called ‘flash freezing’ that made no sense, when they lived in such a warm climate. But he smiled and nodded and encouraged her because that was what he was supposed to do. And she was perfectly nice. A warm, respectable woman he was proud to be with. 

But her touch didn’t burn itself into his entire being, either. 

Lowered expectations is what he told himself. That the universe was not kind enough to grant him the kind of love he thought he could have, two years ago in a Zemeni corn maze with the curvy, tall, perfect princess in his arms. And that this was perfectly fine. More than even most could have. He was happy, all things considered. 

“What were you up to today?” Paja asked.

“About what I expected with patrols. People are doing well, but clearly nervous.”

She nodded and sat down adjacent from him at their small dining room table. “I feel so sorry for the Queen. Both her children out in the wind.” 

Adrik’s chest constricted. “I can’t imagine if that happened to me.”

Paja reached forward and held his hand in hers. “If we have children I won’t let them out of my sight.”

The tightness moved from his chest to his throat and he nodded a bit too enthusiastically. “You have to hold on to the ones you love.”

“Well,” she put her hands on the table. “I cooked, you clean up.”

He acquiesced, before they went on a walk for the night. She had a more serious personality than Leoni did, but was brilliant and able to lead the conversation well. The people in the pavilion didn’t gather in large groups like before. The infuriatingly busy marketplaces Leoni liked to drag him through were gone, and he missed them. People walked to and from their jobs and homes. It felt wrong.

“Are you okay?” Paja asked sweetly.

Adrik nodded. “I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Everything.”

“Have you considered thinking only about one or two things instead?”

He couldn’t help his smile at that. “I’ll take that under advisement.”

They went to bed, and eventually to sleep. Adrik stared at the ceiling as Paja softly snored beside him. He wanted to be present in the moment. By all means he should be. Many people were moving on with their lives under siege. They still had food, and families. Lovers. But he couldn’t let go. He closed his eyes and thought of dark brown eyes and an infectious smile.

He relayed her last orders to him before she got onto the ship in the dead of night.

Find out who betrayed them.

Protect the Queen and King.

Live.

  
  



	16. Os Kervo

Leoni cleaned up some of the tables in the small, dying tavern in a small, dying town. Her long, kinky hair was divided into two braids kept tight along her scalp and then pinned at the nape of her neck. Her simple pinafore was plain and gray, her apron covered in mysterious stains from kvas and other drinks that landed on her. Despite the tailoring she’d done to her teeth, she gave each of the patrons smiles. 

“Inyoni, can you bring this to the gentlemen in the corner?” her boss yelled at her. 

“Right away, Masha!” she called out, grabbing the kvas and bringing it to some rough-looking sailors. They looked her up and down before making rude comments in Ravkan, probably expecting her not to understand them. But Leoni pushed her indignant response down, going back to where Masha was cleaning the counter.

The woman looked to be in her early to mid thirties, with mousy brown hair cut to her shoulders, and light eyes. “I don’t know what I would do without you,” she said. “Probably would have shut down a long time ago.”

Leoni knew Masha was right. The place was on its last legs, and barely any travelers liked to go through the Fold anymore. Even West Ravka had tried to flee the country for better opportunities and safety. But there were always sailors bringing in supplies, and good money to be made for those who drove sand skiffs. And sailors gossiped, especially around Zemeni women they believed to be inferior.

And sometimes, if she was lucky, one of Morozova’s people.

When Leoni had shown up, tailored and alone in Os Kervo with a half-baked plan, she had been sure she was going to die. But instead Masha, who she learned was a defector from the Little Palace, desperately needed help and was willing to offer room and board in exchange for her help. If she thought anything strange about a woman alone, she didn’t say so.

Leoni went back to checking on customers, listening to them, and taking mental notes. They were bringing in a lot of materials from Shu Han via Kerch, which meant that the war was going badly indeed. Ravka had natural resources but little money, and Kerch was the only country that didn’t have some sort of sanctions since Morozova rose to power.

 _Not Morozova_ , Leoni reminded herself. _The Darkling_.

When she had first heard the moniker, she started laughing uncontrollably, until she realized her shipmates were completely serious. From there, she learned more about the superstitions of Ravkans. The way they looked at the shadows of every room, worried that monsters would spring out of nowhere. 

And the hardness of life was etched into the very aura of the land. The pain of Ravkan people was palpable, and over the last 20 months she felt she learned a lot more about Adrik, and the rest of the Ravkan population in Novyi Zem.

Adrik.

She felt a tug in her chest that she decided to squash as much as she could. There was no use in thinking about him, his sad green eyes, or anything they might have shared together. She was sure he had completely moved on by this time and she should too. Sometimes she shared a small kiss or more with Masha, on those cold nights where they were both a bit lost. But mostly, she waited and watched.

Leoni knew an envoy from Morozova would be coming through soon, and she would have a chance to learn more. 

When she finished up her shift, she went upstairs to her small apartment and looked through the clothes she had. They were all varying and boring shades. But everyone’s clothes were threadbare. There simply wasn’t enough, and what they did have went towards the Second Army, and their scraps went to the First Army. Everything else from there went to the general population. 

Rations were brutal, and Leoni knew West Ravka was still faring better than the landlocked villages to the east of them. It made her appreciate the life she had in Novyi Zem. If she could ever make it home. Even smuggler ships were visiting less and less frequently. But she wouldn’t return home a failure - not until she had something tangible.

She settled on the best dress she had, a simple heather gray outfit that went to above her ankles, and the single pair of boots that she had. She would fix the soles on them soon - the moment it was safe. Being discovered as a “grisha” would earn her immediate conscription into the Second Army. 

Leoni had heard that Lantsov’s People’s Army was hiding somewhere in the West, but she couldn’t be sure. That was Ravkan politics, and if they fought each other enough she wouldn’t have to worry about them anymore. But instead, Morozova decided to spread himself thin to Novyi Zem. But why?

That’s what she hoped to soon figure out. She looked in the mirror and made sure her tailoring was holding fast, and let her two braids down, pinning them in a halo crown instead. There were some little flowers Masha had brought for her sitting in a book on her nightstand, and Leoni used those to adorn her hair. It would have to do.

When she went downstairs to leave, Masha looked her up and down appreciatively. “You look beautiful, Inyoni.”

“Thank you Masha,” she said, giving the woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “But you don’t have to tell me that every time.”

“I didn’t tell my old girlfriend,” she waved away. “And by the time I lost her, I had an insufferable man.” She wistfully sighed. “Sometimes I wish I had run away with Nadia when I had the chance.”

Leoni had to roll her lips in to avoid mentioning that Nadia was married to one of the most fearsome warriors that ever existed. And if Nadia missed Masha, or Marie, or Marija, she never mentioned it. Whatever Leoni and Masha had at least, it wasn’t serious. Masha seemed to know that. Just looking for something to pass the time.

It was difficult for Leoni, who’s mind sometimes wandered to the stoic soldier back home in Ol’Umoyana. It was easy to see his face in the many Ravkans that passed through. A shade of blonde that reminded her, or light green eyes. She cobbled together the memory of him from the various patrons that passed through Masha’s tavern.

She decided to look for the nicer places in town, where Morozova’s people would stay. There weren’t many - and even the nice places had paint peeling and warped door frames from the brutal winter that had passed. So when she saw an inn where people seemed to be genuinely talking and having a good time, she suspected she had the right one. 

Leoni hated this part, but it was necessary. She adjusted the various poisons and potions she’d crafted from natural plants in her sleeves, careful not to let any of them onto her bare skin. 

When a man stumbled out, she saw the eclipse insignia and knew she hit the jackpot. Finally. He wasn’t in a typical kefta of the second army - this one was well kept and she could practically hear the jingle of gold at his hips. Leoni took care to unbutton the very top of her dress to show a small v of dark skin, leaning against the wall and pretending to look away. She hoped he took the bait.

When he slowed down in front of her, she knew he did. He was a tall man with a shaved head and a red thick kefta that definitely kept him warm against the cold spring night. The embroidery indicated he was a Heartrender. He had a proud eagle nose that was not unattractive, but Leoni knew that wasn’t uncommon for grisha. The “chosen ones” according to Morozova. It made her nauseous.

“You are far from home,” he said in thickly accented Zemeni. 

Leoni pretended to clutch at her skirt and look surprised, tucking an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m so sorry,” she lied. “I am just hoping for some food they sometimes throw out.” She tried to appeal to his superiority complex. A poor Zemeni woman on the corner, hungry and waiting for a big strong man to help her.

And he ate it up.

“Ravkan hospitality is better than this,” he huffed. “Come inside, I will get you some warm food.”

She pinched the inside of her arm hard until her eyes welled up. “Oh sir, thank you. Thank you so much. May I know my savior’s name?”

He beamed, and Leoni knew she had him around her pinky. “Ivan.”

Leoni took advantage of his offer, eating one of the most filling meals she had in ages. Where they had the resources for this stew, she had no idea. Something she could look into later if she was bored. He got uncomfortably close to her, crowding his way around her as she tried to just eat her food. But instead of shoving him away like she wanted she giggled and batted her eyelashes, butchering Ravkan despite being near-fluent in it. 

“You should be dressed in the finest clothes Ravka has to offer,” Ivan said. “Not this. If you come to my room, I may be able to find something for you,” he said. There was a suggestion in his voice that made her want to heave up the meal she’d just eaten into his lap instead. But she steeled herself as he ran a finger down her face. He whispered lewd comments under his breath he probably thought she wouldn’t understand. “Would you like to come? I may even have some more treats for you there.”

She lowered her eyes so he wouldn’t see her roll them but followed him out, leaning into him. With a hand behind his back, she was able to manipulate the vials, putting some on her now-gloved hand. Outside the inn she stopped him. “Thank you Ivan,” she said, with wide eyes and a breathy voice. She put the gloved hand on the side of his face and leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

He grabbed behind her head and forced his mouth onto hers, and Leoni stiffened. It took everything in her not to poison him then - to break the bottle and shove it down his throat like his tongue was down hers. 

But she had a tight smile as he looked down at her. “You’re beautiful. You make me breathless. I knew it was true about Zemeni women.” He dabbed at his forehead. “Making me sweat just with a kiss.”

He picked up the pace back to the room he had rented and Leoni followed, hating the way people watched her. Hated that she had to do any of this at all. But Ivan’s face began to turn red, even as he tried to make a show out of bringing her up to his room. 

“Let’s get out of these clothes,” he said, sweat now pouring off of his forehead. Leoni stood still and unmoving.aiting. When he stumbled, he finally seemed to realize she was simply standing there. “You… you’re not hot? Is it just me?” He shrugged off his kefta, eyes becoming unfocused. “What’s your name? Who are you?” he gripped the wall. “What did you do to me you bitch?!”

Leoni simply smiled. “You didn’t think to ask my name all this time?” she asked in perfect Ravkan. But his bed did look comfortable so she sat down. “Don’t worry, you’ll be okay, probably. But we need to talk. I’ll see you when you wake up.” She shook her head. “You shouldn’t kiss women without their consent, Ivan.”

When the man woke up, Leoni had lugged his body onto a chair and tied him to it, his hands painfully tied against each other so he couldn’t use his grisha power on her. Leoni found it to be a rather big oversight by Ravkan training at the little palace. It was the biggest thing Zemenis had to correct with refugees who came to their schools. Arbitrary borders between powers, and linking it to hand motions rather than simply a thing you can do. Leoni sat on the bed across from him with her legs outstretched and back against the wall. 

“Good morning!” she said cheerfully. “How did you sleep?”

His words still slurred together as he fought against the bonds. “You lying fucking bitch if you -”

“What a filthy mouth,” she said, pulling another vial out of her sleeve. “I can fix that permanently.” That made him still, especially when she opened the stopper and caused the poison to float in front of his face, dancing around his nose and mouth. “We are going to have a talk. You work for Aleksander Morozova. There are things I want to know about him.”

He spat at her, missing the mark by a fair few feet and landing somewhere on the dirty wooden floor. “I won’t tell you a thing.”

“That’s too bad,” she pouted. “You should make this easier on me! Remember, I’m a dumb Zemeni woman.”

She sent some of the poison along the side of his face and he screamed as pustules formed. 

Leoni felt sick to her stomach, but she remembered the sun summoner she had seen lying dead on the floor the night of the siege. She thought of the Queen fighting for them all. The dead Zemenis on the ground, and the guards that defended them. Olga and her daughter at the festival, who had escaped the tyranny of Morozova just to be attacked again by his monsters.

“It feels worse if I shove it down your pants,” she said matter-of-factly.

It took very little to convince him more.

* * * * *

“Parem?” she asked in disbelief. “That stuff is poison.”

Ivan spit pus from a sore on the inside of his mouth out, when he had decided to spit slurs against Zemenis. “Not if you can crack it. It makes grisha powerful. And you lazy slobs are sitting on the key.” 

“What did I say about talking down to Zemenis?” Leoni tutted. “You didn’t mind it when you wanted to sleep with me.”

“Fine.” Blood was leaking from the sores on his mouth and cheek, and his eyes had a yellowish sheen to them. Even being exposed to poisons on the skin wasn’t good for a person, and Leoni wasn’t inclined to take away his pain. “We know your Queen has the cure for parem, to manage it, somewhere in the Capitol. Once the Darkling destroys your barbaric city, we will eradicate Lantsov, his supporters, and our enemies on every side.” There was a fanatic look on his face that Leoni despised. “There’s nothing you can do about it. The Royal Family is in shambles. They cannot hold.”

“I think you underestimate the tenacity of Zemenis,” she shrugged. “And I may live out of spite.”

“What?” he searched her. “Who are you really?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Leoni said. “I will uphold my end of the bargain. You get your cure, but it will be in the wooden box with you on the way to the Fold.” She had paid a smuggler a small fortune to put his body inside a sand skiff. If he lived, he lived. If the wagon got attacked by volcra, that was his business. 

He opened his mouth to curse, or spit, or yell at her, and she sent a dose of a sleeping draught down his throat. 

Guilt wracked her. This wasn’t who she was. Who she wanted to be. But she needed to protect her people. She could ask the ancestors for forgiveness later. 


	17. The Workshop

Jesper felt more human than he had in months, his hair taken out of their serviceable corn rows and washed, with almond oil run through the curls. He pencil-thin corkscrew curls that had grown long during his stay in Shu Han, and he kept it tied up high on his head. It was the closest approximation he could get to the Shu style, and most people seemed fascinated by the gravity-defying hair. If Bo thought so, he at least kept the thoughts to himself. 

In the workshop he was back in simple pants and a Kerch-style collared shirt with suspenders. He had a makeshift mask on his face as Bo held a large vial with metal tongs. A rather toxic-looking plume of smoke erupted from it as Bo yelled at Jesper. “The cover, the cover!” 

Jesper rushed over with the ‘cover’, which was more of an upside down bowl and slammed it on top of the concrete table in front of him. Jesper used his Durast skills to seal any openings between the surfaces and Bo wiped the back of his head. “So that didn’t work.”

“That’s one way to say it,” Jesper muttered. “This is the third disaster today -”

“But only the tenth this week,” Bo said optimistically. “Thanks to you, we’ve been able to make a lot of progress.”

Bo carefully lifted the cover, to find the inside was heavily eroded. Jesper was sure he had a sheepish look on his face for a moment. “No matter. I need your opinion on this over here.”

Jesper had been curious when he walked in that morning and saw some revolvers on the table. He had done his best not to show how good he’d gotten at the weapons, but they were close enough to the Zemeni style that his heart ached to touch them just a little. 

“I’m trying to come up with nonlethal options for guns.”

Bo motioned to the bullets next to the guns, which Jesper realized were not bullets at all. They were made of stuff like rubber, and pellets. Jesper didn’t know why he hadn’t considered it.

“I’m trying to rework guns so that they no longer need gunpowder, and are not guaranteed to kill someone.”

Jesper held up one of the hard pellets. “Strike someone in the eye this will do a lot of damage.”

“Are you frequently aiming at eyes?” Bo asked, concern on his lined face. 

Jesper smiled at that. 

He had been worried when accepting the apprenticeship with Kuwei’s father. After all, Kuwei seemed more than adamant to avoid him on some days. Or most days. Jesper hadn’t had a chance to even thank him really for the job. The first night in the palace, Kuwei had simply warned him that the Khergud were supposed to be loyal to the Taban family - but that things were shifting. All it did was solidify Jesper’s idea that he had no idea what was going on with Amhrat Jen at any time.

They went out to the most beautiful part of Bo’s workshop. The open-air pavilion had beautiful trees on either side. Jesper particularly loved the Gingko trees when they turned vibrant yellow. There were test dummies set up, and Bo loaded the guns for Jesper, passing them off to him.

“How many shots each?” Jesper asked, testing the weight of the gun and twirling it in his hand. Obviously he was a good shot, but it was still a different material and weight than he was used to. Instead of the usual six bullets with gunpowder, they had different materials in them.

“Let’s do two of each - can you aim for the head and the torso?”

The guns rang out as he shot even, exactly where he wanted. Jesper was even able to slam the non-bullets into the eyes as a nice touch to their previous conversation.

Bo let out a low whistle. “I wouldn’t want to be on the opposite side of you in a gunfight,” he said. “You’re a regular sharpshooter.”

“Thanks Bo,” he said with a smile. He followed Bo as he went to take notes, asking Jesper for his opinion on the weight and trajectory of each one. Jesper had to admit it was promising, none of them made the dummies explode or even go through them. He was particularly impressed with the rubber one that bounced off - it left a sizable impression but didn’t seem to cause a mortal wound. 

When they went to take their lunch break, Jesper dove into his food. “How’s Kuwei doing?” he asked. “Sometimes I forget he lives there with us,” he said.

“He is doing well. He spends a lot of time with Mayu,” Bo said. “He has always been close to her, and now Ehri. To be honest, I don’t ask many questions. And neither does he.”

Jesper nodded. Kuwei was probably avoiding him. Which was frustrating. But nothing he could do now. So instead he went back to work after their break and tried to be productive. Bo had dozens of notebooks locked away, each meticulously organized by subject matter. Jesper’s calligraphy had improved significantly, but it wasn’t anything close to the beauty the Shu language deserved. 

Back in the apartment he changed into a cheongsam with a suit jacket on top and let his hair down. There was a knock on the door. “Come in,” he said, looking over his small compilation of notebooks in Zemeni. Any piece of information he could get about home. Things that could help with the disaster of the siege, and the monsters in the palace. 

“I heard you were asking for me,” came a familiar voice.

He looked back to see Kuwei and smiled. Kuwei was the person in Shu Han he had known the longest, and there was a small comfort in it - like the weight of Zemeni metal.

“Just wondering what you were up to,” he said.

“Understandable,” Kuwei said. Jesper noticed the pinched look on his face. Jesper ran his hand through his curls, trying to shake out the indent from tying it up. That made him frown. He didn’t realize it was still so hard to be around him. But he wasn’t some wine-drunk prince right now. He wanted a friend.

“I know you must be busy,” Jesper said.

“No, no. I mean yes,” Kuwei rubbed his hands together. “But it’s not that. Would you like to join us for some dessert tonight? After dinner?”

“Who’s us?” Jesper asked curiously. 

“Mayu and Ehri,” Kuwei said. Jesper had met Mayu before during his recent stay. Ehri, he had also of course met a couple times, both when he was young and again now. She was still playing music, which delighted Jesper. If they had been having a royal visit, she would be playing her guzheng and he would be telling stories, probably. That was what he did best, and now he was in a country where the stories he told didn’t have the same mastery, with his moderate language skills.

“That sounds nice,” he said. 

The only thing he did to get ready for the dessert after dinner was tie his hair back a bit. There were some wayward curls that escaped, but Jesper was too lazy to fix them. He had little energy for much outside of working. When he arrived, he saw the women there, kneeling next to Kuwei. They were on a balcony attached to Ehri’s room. 

The princess was as dressed down as he ever saw her, with her long hair down, but she only had eyes for Mayu. Mayu was the honest and grounded one to Ehri’s rather snarky attitude. They reminded him in bits and pieces of Leoni. He missed her sharp observations and wit. 

“Llewellyn!” Ehri shouted. “Thank goodness, someone interesting. Maybe now that you’re here, Kuwei can take the stick out of his ass.”

Jesper arched an eyebrow. He didn’t think Kuwei thought much of him at all, ever. Kuwei shot Ehri a sharp glance but smiled at Jesper. “Don’t mind them. They can’t leave each other’s eyes long enough to see clearly.”

Mayu stuck her tongue out at Kuwei. Jesper sat down next to them. He was too tall and gangly to feel comfortable sitting on his knees in casual situations, but the three of them never seemed to mind. “Ehri, you look as radiant as ever,” Jesper said in Zemeni with a smile. The words rolled off so much easier, it made him emotional. “I can see why your sister wanted to kill you.”

Ehri glared at him now. “It was one time. Thank you.”

Mayu bobbed her head. “One time, several attempts. Who would have known being with me would take you out of the running for the Queen.”

Jesper couldn’t help the laugh. He couldn’t imagine Leoni trying to do anything similar. “Well, I’ll make sure to note that.”

There were delicacies laid out between them - pastries Jesper didn’t know the words of. His diet had consisted of staples most of the time - the money now buried deep in his closet was more important. Passage back home, or whatever else he needed. Sometimes paying someone for information. Or if things went badly in Amhrat Jen. After all, an assassin was apparently after him. 

“Here try this,” Kuwei said, picking up a small pastry and dropping it on a plate in front of Jesper. “I think you’ll like this.”

Jesper acquiesced and was glad to see that it was true. “This is amazing,” he said.

Kuwei smiled. “I knew you would think so.”

From the three of them he learned all manner of gossip. Kuwei was consistently looking around the room, and Jesper wondered how closely they were being listened to. But being able to talk to other people his age, and knowing he could respond in Zemeni and be understood, was worth more to Jesper than all the riches in Amhrat Jen. 

When Ehri started getting tired, she sent the two of them away. Mayu, of course, would be staying behind to attend to the princess’s needs. Jesper felt like he was being kicked out of Leoni’s room when she saw a particularly pretty person she wanted to bring back. 

“Do you want to take a walk?” Kuwei asked Jesper. 

“That would be nice,” Jesper replied. Any chance to stretch his legs, and to be around someone he was (pretty sure) wasn’t going to kill him or try to discover all his secrets.

They walked in silence for a bit. The night air was cool and there were lanterns lit all around, but it was still dark. Kuwei broke the silence first. “I haven’t been a very good host,” he said.

“You aren’t my host,” he replied.

“Yes, but I was the one around. And someone,” Jesper had a feeling it was Mayu, “Pointed out that maybe I haven’t been as forthright as I should be.”

“Forthright?” Jesper asked.

Kuwei looked uncomfortable and put a finger in his collar, shifting it around. “I’ve been trying to help you as much as I can from afar.” Kuwei looked down. “But I didn’t want to give you hope for information where there wasn’t any. But I think finally there is something. The tribes to the north of Shu Han have been fighting Morozova and his creatures for decades. We’ve discovered that their survival has been much more than luck. I’ve been urging the Tabans to establish talks with them ever since we got back.”

“Really?” Jesper said. That was not what he expected to talk about. 

“Tamar inspired me, actually. I think if we can get the information from those talks, I can convince them to prioritize helping Novyi Zem.” Kuwei smiled. It wasn’t the cheeky grin that Jesper had grown used to as his adviser. It looked like he had pride in his accomplishment. “The Khergud contingent arrived earlier this week.”

“Good thing this position opened up as your father’s apprentice,” Jesper said. 

“A good thing indeed. Having you close by will be nice.” Kuwei quickly sputtered. “Nice for moving things forward. I’m sure that some of the Khergud and other Tabans know who you are already, but they haven’t been forthright with me.”

Jesper shrugged. “I’m not dead yet.”

“Indeed.” Kuwei’s face suddenly became serious. “But Jesper. I -” he cleared his throat. “I am sorry. It was difficult when you first arrived and I could have helped more. But I wasn’t sure how, so I threw myself into work. I hope to make it up to you.”

Jesper found himself softening. He hadn’t realized there were so many barriers up until Kuwei reached a hand over one. “Thank you Kuwei. I appreciate it.”

They started making their way to Kuwei’s father’s apartment. “Do you want to stay for a drink?” Jesper asked. It was refreshing being himself, and they had been talking in Zemeni the whole time. “I’m not too tired.”

Kuwei beamed at him. “That sounds nice.”

Kuwei went to grab a drink and glasses, and Jesper went into his room quickly, just for a moment of privacy. When he went inside, he felt a buzz in the base of his skull. Something felt wrong. He didn’t have many belongings. His notebooks were still shoved under his pillow, and his work bag was still by the door where he’d tossed it earlier. Jesper opened up his chest, shifting through for the draws he’d put his Shu money in. 

It was gone.

Panic seized Jesper and he began to frantically toss his clothes out, looking for it. Two years of hard work, of wearing his fingers to the bone for some sort of safety net. His chest tightened and sweat beaded his forehead.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered to himself. Tears were welling in his eyes. “No. No.”

Jesper clawed at the bottom, begging an invisible barrier would fall away and it would be there.

“Jesper?” Kuwei asked.

“It’s gone,” Jesper said. His passage home. His ability to do anything without asking for help - at taking his future in his hands. “My savings.”

“What?” Kuwei set down the tray he’d been holding and strode over, looking through the room. “Your savings?”

“All the money I’d saved.” He thought of all the nights he’d eaten just barely enough not to be tired, of the warm winter clothes he’d passed on in favor of just stitching together some leftover cloth he’d found. “Everything.” He gripped the chest tightly. “It’s gone.”

Kuwei shook his head. “No one is supposed to come in here. My father has strict orders.” Jesper moved so his back was against the wall. “Jesper?” he said. “Jesper, breathe.”

Jesper slid down to the floor. It had taken every ounce of self control to save all that. No drinks. No gambling. No dates with any pretty boys and girls because he didn’t want to spend any extra. “It’s gone.”

“I’ll give it back to you,” Kuwei said. He knelt down next to Jesper, grabbing his face. “It’s just money.”

It was so much more than that. Tears streamed down his face. His one accomplishment in Shu Han, that could make some sort of difference. Gone.

“Jesper!” Kuwei hissed. “I promise it’ll be okay.”

“I have nothing,” Jesper choked out. “ I had everything and now I have nothing.”

Kuwei wrapped his arms around Jesper and held him tight. He was shocked by the human contact. When was the last time someone had touched him voluntarily? That he had been hugged. He gripped his hands onto Kuwei’s forearms tightly, leaning into him. In Novyi Zem he had been hugged all the time. An affectionate family. His mother, his father, Leoni. All his friends. 

“You have me,” Kuwei whispered.

  
  



	18. Fingertips

Kuwei was livid.

After he finally calmed Jesper enough to help the wayward prince sleep, he went straight back to Ehri’s room. An irritated-looking Mayu answered the door in her sleeping gown. “What do you want. Did you finally tell him and it blew back in your face?”

Kuwei glared again. He was doing that a lot with Mayu lately, which was a direct result of their honesty policy. “No, thank you very much. The Khergûd went into my father’s apartments and rummaged through his stuff. They know.”

Mayu rubbed her eyes sleepily. “We knew some of them knew, Kuwei. It’s not a big deal.”

“They also took some stuff of his. A lot of money. Probably the only money he has.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “Why couldn’t this wait until morning?”

Kuwei supposed it could have waited. But it felt wrong. “They mean to trap him here or play psychological warfare, Mayu. I’m not really okay with either. This is everything he has.”

Mayu groaned, holding her hand in her eyes. “Fine, fine. Is there anything else he has that they would have been interested in? That he doesn’t know about?”

“I’m sure they looked through his journals on Novyi Zem.”

Mayu motioned for Kuwei to come in and took her to the much-smaller room that was linked to Ehri’s so they could talk without disturbing the princess. Mayu crossed her legs under her on the bed, Kuwei flopping on his back. This was why he hated the Shu court in comparison to Novyi’s Zem rather relaxed attitude. “I don’t understand it. They’ve been moving slowly - Novyi Zem and the Shu have one of the strongest alliances out of all the major countries in the world.”

Mayu shrugged. “That’s outside my realm, Kuwei.”

“But it’s not outside Ehri’s, and you have closer access to her ear than anyone else,” he said. Kuwei needed her to see how important this was. He had ugly suspicions brewing, but to name them would give it a voice. And Kuwei desperately didn’t want to do that. “I need you to do this for me.”

Mayu let out a long-suffering sigh. “It’s just money. We have an abundance of it, they have to know that. We can just hand it back to him. And do you think he was stupid enough to write sensitive information about Novyi Zem out int he open.”

“No,” Kuwei shot back. Certainly not because he’d taken a peek one time when Jesper wasn’t looking. It was all in some elaborate code. He’d noticed that the royal family tended to use it in missives to each other, but a talented code breaker with a knowledge of Zemeni languages might be able to figure it out. “But I think he is a desperate and lonely man who will do a lot for a shred of home.”

That finally made Mayu soften, tucking a strand of shoulder-length hair behind her ear. “This is important to you. Fine. I’ll ask my brother to keep an eye out.”

Her twin brother was a member of the famed Khergûd, and Kuwei was well aware there was estrangement there. Ehri choosing to flout centuries of tradition and enter a relationship with a woman hadn’t gone over well with everyone, especially the firstborn sister who ultimately controlled the Khergûd. Kuwei hated palace politics, but Mayu hated it more. 

The next day, Kuwei made sure he was up early to watch Jesper as he came out of the room. The sleepy Zemeni prince was an open book - raw emotion was displayed all over his face and it was clear he had spent time crying. His corkscrew curls were magnificent, framing his face in dark brown hair shot through with copper highlights courtesy of his father. The dangerously sharp cheekbones, made apparent by a lean diet, were tense as Jesper worked his jaw. The stress was written in his cloudy gray eyes and the raw skin of his lips. It was really not fair for someone to have a face sculpted that way. Like an expert artist used painfully slow and sure brush strokes, turning him into a masterpiece.

Kuwei pushed his thoughts away as he showed Jesper the spread he’d ordered for breakfast. “You need to eat,” he said, with gentle insistence. Jesper looked down, completely disinterested in everything before him. Kuwei noticed scratch marks on the inside of his wrists that looked suspiciously like nail scratches.

“I need to find -”

“You need to eat. You need to sleep. You need to stop biting your lips.” He rummaged through his bag at his side, finding a small jar of ointment. “Put this on. It’ll help.”

There was a pause before Jesper took the small jar, their fingers touching in the briefest of moments. “Thank you,” he said hoarsely. 

Kuwei straightened up to keep his heart from breaking for him. “Of course. What would you like to drink?”

He patiently served Jesper, urging him to take bites and nibbles of different food until he was satisfied he’d eaten enough. “I know it’s hard to focus right now but it’s what’s best. Go to the workshop with my father. Keep working. I’ll find out what happened.” Nervous, Kuwei began to rattle off his own plans for the day and how Mayu was helping him. He was jolted from his stream of consciousness when Jesper reached across the low table and grabbed his hand. The sudden movement made him stop.

“You know I mean it, right? I don’t think I’ve ever told you. Back in Novyi Zem I -” Jesper paused as his eyes became watery again. “All the way to now. I deeply appreciate you. I can never pay you back.”

Kuwei was taken aback by his own emotion, and the wetness in his eyes. He didn’t want to let Jesper’s hand go. So he didn’t. “You don’t have to, Jes.” The nickname felt strange but good on his tongue. “You’re my friend, whether or not you want to be. Besides,” he loudly sniffed. “I like having you in my debt, at least a little.”

That drew a watery chuckle from Jesper, who finally let go. But Kuwei didn’t miss the way his fingertips lingered, and they went back to eating some more food. 

The elation of that breakthrough followed Kuwei through the day as he checked in on various people in the Court who either owed him favors or liked him. He pressed and prodded for information about Novyi Zem, or the border tribes. Their answers were largely the same. The advisory council had not come up with an adequate aid plan for the Zemenis and were still weighing the pros and cons. There was little information coming out of the border region other than the fact they were surviving. The Tabans were famous for their hold on information that crossed within the Shu border, and Kuwei didn’t see them leaving that behind. 

He was weighing his options when Mayu found him eating dinner by himself, mulling over the information he learned. Which was close to nothing.

“So I found some information for you,” she said. She didn’t look exactly thrilled. “You know how hard it is to talk to Jianyu on a good day. Your inquiries haven’t gone unnoticed by the Khergûd, Kuwei.”

“I hardly expected it to,” he said in response, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. It would not be the first or last time he butted heads with the impressive royal guard. A far different cry from how Tamar ran the Queen’s guard back in Ol’Umoyana. “But that could hardly be the information you have for me, is it?”

“Heavens Kuwei, you can’t even pretend to dance around the subject? You’ve spent too much time away from home.”

“I’ve been back for two years,” he said bitterly. “I don’t know what else you expect.”

“Calm down. This Jesper business certainly has you up in arms. Is the prince aware of your proclivities yet?”

Heat flushed Kuwei’s face. “That has nothing to do with it.”

“Anyway,” she interrupted with a sigh. He was grateful for that small mercy. “The council has no intention of helping Novyi Zem right now. That’s that.

“What?”

Mayu frowned, a sign that it was indeed serious. “They don’t feel it benefits them, Kuwei. The prince is lost here, Novyi Zem is weakened. With Morozova focused on too many war fronts, Shu Han has been more prosperous than it has in years.”

“But if we ally with them we could defeat him once and for all. Novyi Zem is a miracle of innovation.”

Mayu cocked her head to the side. “You’ve grown fond of your second home. You were only there for less than a year. Or have you grown fond of a certain prince.”

“Mayu,” Kuwei said, placing his hands in his lap. “I’m tired of your teasing. People are dying. Is it so hard to imagine I have sympathy for people beyond our walls?”

She seemed to consider this. “You’re right. I’m sorry Kuwei. But that is what I’ve learned. They don’t intend to let Jesper leave. He is a bargaining chip I believe. Ehri’s dear sister is even considering a political marriage in exchange for help.”

Kuwei became incensed. This was someone’s life they were playing with - a young man who simply wanted to return home and help his people. A cruel game, even for royals to play. “What do they really have, Mayu. That sounds like Shu Han has something that could turn the tides of war.”

Mayu looked at him with shrewd eyes. “Jianyu said to ask your father.”

* * * * *

After spending time focusing on his actual job - translating documents and looking over policy for any errors or inconsistencies - Kuwei made his way to his father’s lab. He loved the man dearly. But Mayu’s last suggestion kept replaying in his head. What was his father doing? What was he working on that could change the battle against Morozova, and protect both their countries?

In the lab he placed a mask over his nose and mouth, the smell of experiments already overwhelming him. It didn’t take long for him to find them. Jesper didn’t look the same wreck that he was earlier, his hair once again tied up on his head, the curls tucked into a topknot. His gray eyes were screwed in concentration as they watched a powdery substance move through a darker one, causing small sparks to ignite.

He watched the light and how it cast itself over Jesper’s face. Even behind the protective gear it was clear from the lift of his cheeks and crinkles around his eyes that he was genuinely smiling. The entire Hilli family had been generous with their smiles. Easy displays of white teeth on dark skin, inviting in a way Kuwei had needed to get used to. It also made him jealous. He wanted to bring that smile to Jesper. Maybe someday, if he could solve the mysteries swirling around them.

When Jesper noticed Kuwei, behind his comically bug-like goggles he gave a wave. His father was furiously writing notes. The sparks seemed to be multiplying as they made their way through the thick black smoke. Eventually the blackness had completely disappeared and the sparks fizzled out, falling away harmlessly to the bottom of the glass container.

“Hi Kuwei,” Jesper said, a soft smile on his face. “We were just working on a project here.” Kuwei noticed his lips weren’t as raw and angry as before. He couldn’t see the scratch marks but he hoped those had been left alone as well. 

“It’s near nine at night,” Kuwei commented with a light smile. It seemed his father had dragged Jesper into his workaholic ways. “You should sleep.”

“I probably should,” Jesper thought out loud. There were still circles under his eyes. “Do you mind if I turn in for the night Bo?”

It didn’t escape Kuwei that Jesper was already on a first name basis with his father.

“Please,” Bo waved away. “You have better things to do than listen to a babbling old fool.”

Jesper gave his father a respectful bow before taking off the apron he wore and leaving the room. Kuwei gave him a small bow as he exited as well, left alone with just his father. 

“Something tells me you are not here for a chat with your father,” Bo mused, working on cleaning up. 

Kuwei loved his father dearly, but the man had always been deeply fascinated with his studies. His mother, long since left for Bien Lang, had been the one who loved and doted on him as a child in a way the Shu court didn’t exactly approve of. If Kuwei could go back to the southern seaside country he would, and leave everything behind. Jesper would probably even like it - the tropical climate was similar in many ways to the jungles of Novyi Zem to the west. But life brought him here.

“I heard you have things that could save Novyi Zem,” he said plainly. “And looking at these experiments you have, I’m inclined to agree.”

Bo stiffened, his eyebrows drawing together. “I’m not sure what you’re saying, Kuwei.”

Maybe his time in the Zemeni court had changed him. Three years ago he never would have talked to his father so bluntly. But he was tired. He was so tired. “I have it on good authority that the Shu are sitting on things that could help the Zemenis in their fight against the nichevo’ya and Morozova. I know the council wants to hold onto it because the war with Novyi Zem protects Shu Han from all of his strength. But I need to hear it from you Baba.”

Bo’s face softened. Kuwei rarely called him Baba, not since he was a kid tugging at his apron in the lab. “Kuwei.”

“I just need to know, is this true?” he pushed again, his hands clasped behind his back. He knew he was toeing a line he wouldn’t be able to come back from. But he thought about Jesper’s face as he discovered the missing money. The utter defeat, even worse than those first days at sea after the siege. “Is Shu Han hiding from their allies?”

There was silence. “Yes.”

“What.”

Bo looked down at the experiment they had been doing. “The border tribes have been doing an excellent job fighting off the nichevo’ya attacks with a similar process. Artificial light. It would appear the nichevo’ya are susceptible if it's intense enough. We don’t have the breadth of sun summoners like they do in Novyi Zem - and certainly not the training program available.”

It was true. While Ravka had the most established schools for the Children of Nüwa, Zemenis had an extensive program that melded traditional and progressive training, particularly for the rarer zowa archetypes. Sun summoners. Some thought it was just the fertility of the land. It gave way to jurda, and the areas in the North where the sun ays shone had several sun summoners every generation. Kuwei had never heard that happening anywhere else, which made Alina Starkov a sought-after treasure. He remembered the way sun summoners had been their own elite force during the siege to fight the nichevo’ya.

“The Queen would likely help you. The Zemenis are a compassionate people. They have resources, if they’re not busy fighting a ridiculous siege.”

Bo, for his part, managed to look ashamed. “Kuwei, you know the council makes these decisions. Not me. I do what I am asked. You would do well to do the same.”

He practiced breathing. All he wanted to do was set fire to the entire laboratory. But his mother had taught him how to control those urges, and the fire inside him. So he took steadying breaths. “You know it isn’t right.”

Bo had nothing to say to that. “You know people think they have the cure to parem.”

Kuwei snorted. “The Princess nearly died from parem that was used to poison her drink. If they had the cure, they wouldn’t have been so scared.”

Bo shook his head. “I’m simply telling you what I know. I’m sorry I can’t help you further. I do care for him too, son. Don’t let this make you irrational.”

“Helping someone isn’t irrational,” he said. 

“You’re not being paid to do it anymore,” Bo said, a hint of desperation in his voice. “Let it go. It will be sorted. The Zemenis will prosper like they always do, and then we can take down Sasha Morozova and his army of demons.”

“I don’t think we should wait,” Kuwei responded. “I am going to go to bed, Baba.”

“Please think about what I said.”

He would think about his father’s words. He thought about them long after he laid down, and decided that he would disregard them. Kuwei could ask for forgiveness later. 


	19. Inyoni and Masha

Leoni scrubbed her skin raw in the cold bucket of water, hoping that if she scraped enough at the surface, she could get rid of every bit that touched Ivan, that did what she had to do. Leoni knew that the Queen had managed to unite an entire continent peacefully. With cunning words and acts of power that left people bowing her presence. She built trains that cut across the land. Leoni had the blood of a man on her dress and when she was as clean as she could be, she dunked her clothes in the remaining water. 

If Masha noticed her somber disposition in the morning, she didn’t say anything. Leoni tucked the vials of poison behind her headboard before coming downstairs. The only thing relaying through her head was possibly Novyi Zem’s greatest secret. The cure to parem. 

“Masha,” she said. “You were in the Second Army right?” she asked. The brown-haired woman put down the book she was reading, looking to where Leoni sat on the bed. 

“Heavy topics for the morning. You know I was, little lamb.”

Leoni tried to formulate her question. “What is Morozova like?”

Her face became cloudy. “Why do you ask such troubling questions?”

Leoni drew her knees up to her chest, holding them close. She was already regretting the heavy hand on her skin - the Ravkans had little oil to spare that she could put on her skin, and it was already sore. “I don’t understand men like him.”

“Who ever could,” Masha replied. “He is a fanatic. We all thought he was fine, if strange, before Tsaritsa Alina discovered what he really was. He talked about the grisha and making us equals - so people weren’t scared of us. All he did was make it worse.”

Leoni could hear the hurt in her voice, so she didn’t push it further. The Ravkans liked their secrets and their misery, she had learned. So instead she sighed and crawled forward, planting a kiss on the other woman’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she positively hummed. “Thank you for understanding though.” 

They whiled away the rest of the morning quietly, Leoni lost in her thoughts. She hadn’t learned much about the properties of jurda beyond her studies. Commonly used as a stimulant, the temperate climate of southeastern Zemeni regions between the mountains and sea made it the only place the finicky plant could grow. The long stalks had tiered layers of orange petals that made the entire countryside smell sweet during the superbloom. 

Parem was an abomination of it, spearheaded by the Fjerdans. It took the flower and stripped it of its naturalness - sending zowa into overdrive. She heard the horrific stories out of the East as a child until the Queen herself banned it. To be found experimenting or dosing with parem resulted in one of the harshest punishments in the country. 

Banishment.

And Leoni felt that punishment acutely. If she squeezed her eyes shut enough, she could almost remember the smell of the flowers blending with the salt of the lake. One of the last seasons of jurda before she left. The paint that she worked with, and the fresh air drifting in through her glorious windows.

But if that was the reason Morozova wanted to breach the walls of the strongest country in the world, she needed to get home.

Leoni glanced over at Masha. She would be sad, Leoni mused, but she would survive. That was what Ravkans did best. Ravkan grisha moreso. They fought, they lived, they were too stubborn to do anything else. She let herself think of Adrik again back home. To open that small memory of him, his short blonde hair, his seriousness. The way he had been so ready to help and defend her both during and after the attack. How he helped her leave the country all together.

There was the sound of a book closing. “It was more than fanaticism though,” she said quietly. “It was absolute. His cruelty knew no end and he was sure to show it. As a girl I thought it was a good thing if you were favored by him. It meant you weren’t invisible.” She shook her head. “But I learned otherwise. Genya first. Then Zoya. Alina. All sought by him, and all punished severely.”

“You knew the Tsaritsa?” Leoni asked softly. 

Masha nodded. “I did. I wasn’t too kind to her in the beginning. But I was young and so stupid. I would take it all back if I could. But when he lost control to Alina of all people, he killed us. The very people he wanted to elevate. He sent his monsters through the Little Palace, he murdered my friends. People I had known my entire life. Torn in half. My girlfriend’s brother, his arm was bit off by one of them in a battle.” Leoni did the math in her head. Adrik may have been there. She thought of his arm, the horrific scars she had seen in his room. That felt like a lifetime ago, and her heart ached for him.  _ No not now, _ she chided herself. She couldn’t open the box of memories that contained Adrik. It was too much.

“Alina felt like the first good thing to happen to this country. She unified those of us that were left. She rebuilt the palace. People were happy. She discovered that he had instigated the raids against small towns and villages, looking for grisha children to bring back. And then the worst happened. He came back.”

Leoni didn’t know what to say. What was there to say? She had lived, up until the siege, a comfortable life. Sure, people died from disputes. Zemenis were still people, of course. And there would be crimes committed. But the widespread death and destruction of a deranged madman was a foreign concept to her. So she pulled Masha into a hug and held the woman against her chest, humming a Zemeni song that her Auntie used to sing to her.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “He will be stopped.”

“How can you say that,” Masha replied. The despair in her voice was thick. “There is no stopping the evil in Ravka. In the Darkling. He is all the bad of this world spit out to make us suffer. That’s why the grave couldn’t keep him buried.”

Leoni wanted to tell her. That the Queen of Novyi Zem was one of the most powerful zowa, and if anyone could take him on, it was her. That now she knew what he wanted, and he could be stopped. That they could trap him. That Novyi Zem was going to help her, and the grisha. Leoni was curious what Masha would look like if she knew Leoni was not just a lonely woman trying to find her way home, but a princess. And that this affected her deeply, and she actually cared about Ravkans.

But there was nothing she could say to help that, so she simply held Masha until it was time to open.

Leoni helped her clean up her face and hair, and then the two of them went downstairs, all thoughts of Ravkan men - good and evil - pushed from her mind in the face of busy work.

* * * * * 

A Zemeni woman walking alone by the docks drew too much attention on a good day, so Leoni dressed in trousers and tucked her twin braids under a Ravkan-style fur lined hat. She paused in an alley and got out a mirror to tailor her face into a slightly more masculine set. With a baggy enough jacket she could hide her hips. She used her height to her advantage as she walked by the docks, inquiring about ships that were going East. She didn’t care if it was to Kerch first, the Wandering Isle, or straight to Novyi Zem. 

She finally managed to find a shifty-looking man who spoke vaguely about a boat that would be heading to Ketterdam and then Kerry, the capitol of the Wandering Isle. Leoni promised him a sizeable amount if he took her to Ketterdam with no questions asked. He looked at the gold piece in her hand and told her where to meet him the next night. The thought of going home felt like a stone in her throat.

Leoni missed her cousin, she missed her Auntie and Uncle. She missed the food, the sunny skies, and the people around her. She missed not standing out wherever she went. She went back into the alley with her dirty mirror, carefully fixing her jaw. The moment tickling subsided there were footsteps behind her.

Masha.

The woman was staring, wide-eyed at Leoni. “Who are you?”

“I’m no one,” Leoni said smoothly. “I just went for a walk.”

“You’re a grisha,” Misha hissed. “Did he send you? Did Morozova put you up to this to drag me back? I will kill myself before I go back to Os Alta Inyoni, I -”

“I am not with them,” Leoni assured her. “I am no one of importance.”

Masha looked horrified and was breathing heavy. She was going to have a panic attack. “I let a stranger into my home. Into my bed.”

“A very fine bed,” Leoni said with a cheerfulness she didn’t feel. “Let’s go inside. I’ll tell you the truth. I promise.”

Leoni knew this would be inevitable in Ravka. She made up a story about how she had been stolen as a child to sell to the Darkling, but her adoptive parents had a change of heart and didn’t want to give her up to the Second Army. And now she needed to try and go home. She felt bad lying to Masha, who had tears in her eyes. Leoni knew she was pulling at the very stories that had traumatized Masha during her time in the Second Army, that she moved to Os Kervo to escape. But it was what Leoni needed to do. And far more people than a lonely woman in Ravka would be hurt if she didn’t go back. 

“I knew you were never meant to stay,” Masha sniffed. “But I am glad to have known you,” she said. 

The two of them hugged and Leoni held her extra close that night, even as she already was thinking about the journey home. Leoni owed her that much. And it was lovely.

Under cover of dusk the next day, Leoni transformed herself back into a masculine-presenting person. Everything she owned was in a bag. But the sea was calling her name. No part of the crew asked her name as they left on a Tidemaker-run smuggling boat to Ketterdam. She kept her revolvers close, as well as the food Masha had given her. 

They made quick time to Ketterdam in a couple days, which worked for Leoni. People were getting suspicious of how little she talked, and how private she was. Although she chuckled along with rude jokes and pitched her voice low to ask for some of her allotted fresh water, Leoni knew now she had no friends in these places. 

Ketterdam’s Fifth Harbour was a bustling metropolis, far different from the dying port city of Os Kervo. The large shipping city was the only one not affected by the ongoing wars, and seemed to be profiting greatly from it. Leoni managed to stop no less than three pickpockets as she looked for a women’s shelter for the night, finding space behind a gambling den to transform her face. She allowed herself to inch closer to her real face - the one she hadn’t seen in ages. She made her nose wider and delighted in it, her lips fuller. She poked and prodded at her nose, her eyes tearing up at the familiar shape and flare of her nostrils. “Hello old friend,” she whispered, before tucking her mirror back in her pocket.

Surrounded by the unfamiliar, Leoni was unable to sleep. Ketterdam was busier, like Ol’Umoyana, and had a more diverse population, but it was nothing compared to home. No bright colors. The clouds were too heavy, and the language too brusque. Her understanding of Kerch was rudimentary at best, so she watched people’s actions to figure out if they were friendly. 

_ I miss smiling _ . The thought made her want to cry. And she did, in her rented bed, for the rest of the night. She cried until there was nothing left inside of her except the memories of her home and the people she loved. She cried a bit for Masha, and for the person Leoni had been. Before she tortured men for information.

Then she woke up the next day and hunted down every seedy lowlife bar until she found another smuggling boat that was going to Novyi Zem. The boat was leaving immediately and she locked herself in a tiny closet with a hammock. The men were vicious, with matching tattoos on their forearms of a crow in a cup. Leoni used her zowa skills to seal the door shut, where she only left to get air and use the wash room for the next week, her hand always on her pistol.

She was filthy and disgusting by the time she heard the horn sound on the boat. The signal for land. She gathered her remaining provisions and ran up to the deck, leaning over the starboard side. 

Spread before her like a crown jewel was Ol’Umoyana. The beautiful mountain tops in the distance, the palace serenely sitting with its domed ceilings against the backdrop, moonlight reflecting on the gilded surfaces and highlighting the bright patterns. Somewhere in there was her family. Her friends. The rest of the city sparkled beneath, a mishmash of different colors and eerily quiet from so far. In her mind, those buildings would have their lights on and be full of people. Cooking, living. Her eyes became wet at the sight of it, even at night. Squallers on the boat worked with Tidemakers to cover the boat in a shroud as they veered away from the docks and towards a small cove outside the Capitol that smugglers operated out of.

When her boots hit the ground, Leoni couldn’t help but prostrate herself, kissing the red dirt. She was home.


	20. Beznikov

A recent nichevo’ya attack on a small village had left eleven dead. Adrik stared as the Zemeni soldiers openly wept and covered the bodies in shrouds, the cries of family members ringing in his ear. His insides felt like stone as he surveyed the damage. This was an act of desperation. Adrik looked away from a too-small body being carried away as the Zemenis, unused to living through the horrors of such a cruel man, pleaded to their ancestors for answers. I hope they find them, he thought as he walked around the perimeter.

This shouldn’t have happened. Patrols had been going well, and this village was miles away from the Capitol. The Queen sent a contingent of palace guards out to survey the damage while shoring up defenses at home. The Queen had flown into a rage at the news, speaking low and violently about wanting to murder Morozova herself if he would stop being a coward and sending monsters to do his dirty work. 

The bodies in white cloth were lowered into graves, as families held each other. They asked him questions, and Adrik wished he had more answers for them about anything. Especially about when this siege would end. The Queen offered to relocate anyone to the Capitol who wished to, but many wanted to stay behind as a show of defiance. Adrik admired them, remembering the people who had stayed behind in Novokirbirsk after the Fold enveloped the town for the briefest moments. The shrieks of volcra was something he would never forget.

There was one other Ravkan soldier with him on the trip, Sergei. Adrik had never been close with the man, who he found rather aggressive and grating. That, and the fact he'd stolen Nadia’s then-girlfriend Masha back at the Little Palace. But bygones were bygones and here they were in another war. 

“It’s too familiar, isn’t it?” Sergei said. 

“Indeed,” Adrik said. He wasn’t in the mood for talking. He just wanted to get back to the palace and try to figure out how Morozova knew which village was unprotected. This one wasn’t even on the maps. He spent as much time as he could comforting people, promising to relay their concerns to the Queen and King Consort. 

The high-speed train was only a forty-five minute ride back to the palace, and Adrik walked along the thin platforms on the side of each cart, doing his patrols. Zowa were assigned train routes now as well, especially when transporting food and civilians. The Durasts in the front of the train kept it moving along at its brutal pace, human perpetual motion machines. Adrik liked standing outside on the narrow slats as the Zemeni countryside whipped past them, his hair catching in the wind. Sometimes he played with the air itself, feeling its power. It was a brief moment of joy in face of all the tragedy he'd seen.

When the train passed in the tunnel through the mountain, he wondered how Zemenis had created this. And not just any of them - the Queen Mother herself. It was always clear why she was loved, and she thought of all Zemenis as under her care. Adrik thought about the way the Ravkans had viewed the three rulers vying for the throne. Morozova ruling through fear, Alina through divine destiny, and Lantsov through his blood right. None of them, save Alina, had done enough for the people. And Alina had been deposed because of it. Wherever she was, Adrik hoped she was okay. And happy.

Back in the Capitol, he decided to make his way to the library instead of his living quarters. He remembered chasing Leoni through it many times, when she tried to escape through the various secret passageways for a night out of dancing. The first time she did so - the very first night he was assigned - he had been worried he was going to be beheaded for briefly losing her. But instead he’d followed her and found her dancing with her head tilted up towards the sky and her dance partner, moonlight bathing her in soft light. It had been glorious. And he had been lucky enough to take her elbow and walk back with her. He held onto those brief moments as long as he could, especially on days like today. Where it seemed Ravka’s poison was determined to infect the entire world.

He found a quiet corner and studied the grand room. The windows had been sealed shut after a poisoning attempt had been made in the library. There were no more warm breezes wafting through that he could manipulate, to tease through her hair or to give him some joy. No matter how childlike. He decided instead to sit on the floor in between a large chair and a bookshelf, Thinking about the happy moments in his life. The midwinter festival with his parents and Nadia, the kiss in the corn maze, the pride he felt when he’d first got the sunburst tattoo on his forearm. Although he was no longer a member of the Sol Soldat, he didn’t feel the need to have an alkemi get rid of it. Not yet. The folly of his youth, and the optimism he’d felt seeing the first sun summoner on Ravkan soil in centuries. Fighting for something good.

He heard voices - not in the playful and music-like cadence of Zemeni but brusque and deep Ravkan. Adrik quickly pulled his feet to his chest. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

“I am positive,” he heard a familiar voice say. “I didn’t know they wouldn’t send a larger contingent out there,” it whispered. 

“It should have pulled more of the force away so we could launch an attack,” another said. 

“The Queen is too smart.”

“She’s Zemeni,” the second voice snorted. “Morozova has been playing war games for too long to let some Queen barely a tenth of his age shut him out.”

“Quiet,” the other person urged. 

As their voices slightly dimmed, Adrik was seized with hatred. The traitors. He inched slightly forward, using his grisha magic to lower the air pressure around him. Sergei, and one of the Ravkan cooks that Adrik had seen around occasionally. Dread filled him as he remembered that Leoni had been poisoned. It was a reach - but too much of a coincidence to look over. If he wanted to, he could take them both out before they even noticed. Snuff out their lives as easily as they took Zemenis, as they helped Morozova himself take.

Stop, he warned himself. That was dangerous territory. Those ugly thoughts that formed when he had been forcibly taken to the Little Palace to train. When he said goodbye to the Ravkan countryside with blood on the snow, molded into a soldier of Morozova’s liking. The thoughts that made his finger twitch as he calculated how quickly he could pull the air out of their lungs until they folded to the size of a pea.

Instead he forced his hand to relax. Not today. They had information. So he waited until they were completely out of the library before standing up. Even though it was the middle of the night, Adrik went to the royal part of the palace. His heart gave a wrench when he walked by Leoni’s room. He knew it like the back of his hand - the balcony she so loved. Her work station, and day bed. Where she had once practiced Ravkan with him overlooking a sunset.

Focus. 

He went straight to the Queen’s chamber, where Tamar was posted outside on high alert. “Zhabin,” she said with a startle, hand instinctively moving towards her axe until she registered his face. “What’s going on.”

“I need to speak to the Queen.”

“Everyone needs to speak to the Queen.”

“I know who betrayed the palace guards two years ago.”

As Adrik relayed what he overheard from Sergei, Tamar raised a fist to the door and started drumming out a rhythm. A moment later Adrik heard another set of thumps. Messages being relayed. A second later the Queen herself opened the door and his mouth fell open.

She was wearing a long sleep dress in bright yellow, with a silken robe with a train that trailed behind her, a rich green with palm leaves imprinted on it. Her hair was wrapped up in a scarf, her face serious. “Tamar.” She looked at him and Adrik felt very small. “Adrik. Inside.”

His feet moved of their own accord and Tamar told the Queen everything Adrik had shared, occasionally asking him for clarification. Queen Aditi looked back and forth between the two of them. Behind her on a giant bed, the King Consort sat, his hands resting on his knees. Adrik marveled at how ordinary they looked. Despite the wealth, and the Queen’s beauty, they seemed like a couple that had been rudely awakened.

“You’re certain of this?” the Queen said. Adrik nodded, not sure he could trust his voice. “I need you to say it out loud to me, Adrik Zhabin. Words have power.”

“Sergei Beznikov is the soldier that betrayed the Hilli royal family and Novyi Zem to Aleksander Morozova.”

She seemed to consider this. “No one else is to know. My personal retinue has been alerted if I heard you correctly, Tamar?”

Tamar nodded.

“Good. Beyond that, this stays between us. Tamar, I would like you to come work this out with me.” She touched her finger to her heart in a sign of respect, one Adrik had only ever done for Leoni. “Thank you. I have not forgotten what you did for my niece, and what you have done now. You are a good soldier, and a good man. Please go rest tonight, and give Paja my love.”

His mouth stammered open. How did the queen know his name? Who he was currently with? She certainly had more important things to do. But he gave a deep bow. “It is my honor, truly.”

After that, he was dismissed and he went back to his room, shaking. Paja had already gone to bed, a cold plate of food left for him on the table. He felt a pang of guilt. He hadn’t sent her a note once he got back. The dish was one of his favorites, probably knowing the difficult day that he had. He shrugged out of his guard clothes and removed his prosthetic, massaging the indent on his stump from the hours of wear. 

He thought back to the Queen and her King Consort even as he leaned over to kiss Paja’s cheek before climbing into bed. She was a powerful, revered woman destined for greatness. He had been a self-made Kaelish merchant. In another time where none of this had happened, he could be with Leoni. Would be holding her now. There were a thousand different scenarios that had played in his head since they first kissed at the festival. They always involved Leoni coming back, and him finally being able to tell her how much she meant to him.

When Adrik woke up in the morning, there was already a note waiting for him. He opened the sealed letter, the handwriting elaborate. 

Adrik Zhabin.

I request your presence at breakfast to discuss the situation.

\- Queen Aditi Hilli

Adrik stared. The Queen’s own handwriting. It reminded him a bit of Leoni’s - artistic and clear. Paja walked in from the wash room, a smile breaking on her her face. “Oh there you are. I missed you last night.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Caught up in palace stuff. Thank you for dinner.”

“Would have tasted better warm,” she teased. “But I’m glad you’re alright. Already back to work?” she asked, nodding towards the note.

He nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry. Again. I’ll make it up to you,” he said. And he meant it. 

He made sure his uniform was impeccable when he got ready, combing his hair and tying it back. Paja walked up behind him to drop a kiss on his shoulder. “Your hair is getting everywhere,” she said, picking up a blonde strand from the sink. “You should really consider getting it cut.”

“I probably should,” he chuckled. Even if it had grown on him. “Pretty soon it’ll be as long as yours.”

When he arrived, Tamar was there as well. Although she didn’t look like she’d slept at all, she was alert, looking Adrik up and down. “Welcome back Zhabin. The Queen, King Consort, and I have been discussing the best course of action. We need to get whatever information we can about Beznikov. As a former Ravkan soldier we believe you will do the best.” Adrik swallowed hard. He couldn’t describe the rage that overtook him at the thought, but he tampered it down. “Unfortunately, this will require a more personal request as well,” Tamar said. She looked down at his flesh arm. “We will have a zowa remove the sol soldat symbol from your arm.”

There was no request in this, but Adrik simply nodded. “Of course, Captain.”

“Actually its General now,” Tamar had a small grin on her face. The Queen also smiled as well. 

“Of course, General Bataar.”

“It is imperative to know what he knows,” Queen Aditi interrupted. Gone was her sleepwear from the night before. Now she was in a simple dress, her hair wrapped in turban. The King wore a uniform not unlike the palace guard uniform, the cloak hanging off of one shoulder. “Can we trust you to do this?”

“Yes, Ndlozukavi,” he said. 

Adrik expected to be taken away to a zowa workshop to have his tattoo removed by a zowa, but instead the Queen gripped his wrist and pushed his sleeve back. Her hands were rougher than he expected, and she moved her other hand over the inside of his arm. He held his breath, every part of him screaming at how improper this was. This wasn't Alina, who had been barely older than him and like having an important sister. This was Queen Aditi, who's beauty and power was famous, who commanded rooms with a look. 

His skin tingled as she pulled the ink out of the deep layers of skin, the sunburst disappearing before his very eyes. The King grabbed a small jar where she deposited the ink. Without the black lines jutting on it, his arm seemed empty, only freckles marring the lightly tanned expanse of skin. 

“Obviously this is time sensitive,” she said. “I expect information by month’s end. Charm him however you need to.”

Adrik balked at that. “Ndlozukavi, with all due respect, I am not the most charming person.”

She looked at him with an arched brow and for the first time, he felt a sense of disapproval emanating from her. “My niece would beg to differ, Zhabin. I don’t expect failure from my soldiers.”

“Yes, Ndlozukavi,” he replied, embarrassment preventing him from saying anything else. “I will do what needs to be done.”


	21. Candied Fruit

It took days for Jesper to feel normal again. So after period of mourning he decided to treat himself to a day off. He had been working tirelessly for Bo and even enjoyed himself. He hadn’t left the palace in the weeks since he entered the apprenticeship and he didn’t see a point in saving money anymore. It could be taken at any point in time. So he left his coily hair down instead of tying it up, and walked towards Kuwei’s room. He had come to rely on the Shu man and wanted to thank him for everything he had done. 

Jesper knew he was a handful - he always had been ever since he was a kid. Whether it was running around or not thinking things through or fidgeting too much and upsetting some visiting dignitaries, his parents had helped him with grace and taught him how to manage it. But it was getting bad again. The grooves on the inside of his arm were almost enough to break skin and the bottoms of his nails had been thoroughly damaged over the past several days. All the exercises the doctors in Novyi Zem gave him were complete out of his head, and he was only able to focus when he was working. I could kill for a jurda cigarette, he missed to himself. He missed sitting with Leoni and getting manicures with her - gossiping about this merchant and that cute person. 

He found Kuwei in the sitting area, writing in a book. Probably some serious notes. But as Jesper quietly approached he saw it was doodles. Nothing of importance - jurda, tea cups, and something that looked suspiciously like Jesper. “Kuwei?” he asked, trying to keep his voice soft.

Kuwei startled, upending the notebook me hastily kicking it under a chair. “Jesper! Sorry.” He rubbed his eyes. “Didn’t sleep much. How are you?” he asked.

“Better,” Jesper said, although he still felt emotionally drained, and like someone had taken a carving knife to his insides. “I was hoping we could spend some time together today?” his voice sounded weaker than he wanted. Nothing like the prince of Novyi Zem who had people flocking to spend time with him. Now he had to ask, and face the fact Kuwei probably had better things to do.

“I would love to,” Kuwei answered. He picked his notebook off of the floor, putting it on a nearby shelf. Jesper liked the apartment - it was spacious and full of light colors and was serene. He still felt awkwardly tall, but had long since gotten used to ducking under doorways to avoid whacking his face. Jesper didn’t know what he’d do if he lost his looks as well.

“Where are we going?” Kuwei asked as they walked towards the front door, slipping on their shoes. 

Jesper knew exactly where. “There’s this little market I used to go to when I worked on the river. It was my favorite place.”

“Why?” Kuwei asked. Jesper looked sideways at him. Although many Shu people had ‘light’ eyes by Zemeni standards - medium and light brown, Jesper thought Kuwei’s were particularly nice. The shape and richness of the brown was remarkable, complimenting his skin. He was also a fair bit darker than many of his counterparts, especially when he’d been outside in the Zemeni sun. 

“It reminds me of the port in Ol’Umoyana,” Jesper confessed. “Feels like home.”

Kuwei nodded. “I understand. That’s why I also like the river.”

They made quick work walking down winding streets towards the marketplace. Jesper slowed his pace down so Kuwei could keep up with his long stride, keeping close to his former adviser. “Isn’t Amhrat Jen your home?” he asked.

“I grew up in Bien Lang and southern Shu Han,” Kuwei said. “That’s where my mother is from.”

Bien Lang. Jesper didn’t know as much about the country as he hoped, but knew more than when he had been in Novyi Zem. The fiercely independent coastal country that thrived on fishing, trade, and had a small but mighty fleet of Tidemakers. Their floating markets were famous. “I didn’t know that,” he said. “I should have asked.”

A strange look passed over Kuwei’s face. Jesper didn’t know what it meant, and his fingers twitched, scratching at raw skin. “It’s okay. I don’t talk about her much. She’s still alive, don’t worry. But I was brought to live in Amhrat Jen young.”

“You and Leoni share that,” Jesper replied. Heavens, he missed her. “But her parents are on the ancestral plane. It was hard for her to get used to living in the palace.”

“The Zemeni palace is loving, at least.” He pressed his lips together and Jesper thought it was a shame. They were quite nice lips, with a pronounced bow in the middle. 

“It was. It is. My mother lost her parents young as well and she wanted to make sure we had everything we needed and more, while still being compassionate of other people. I’m sorry to say I didn’t learn it enough.”

“You’re too hard on yourself,” Kuwei shot back. Almost fiercely. “You have always been a good and kind person, if not the most considerate.”

Jesper grinned at that. “I’ll concede that.”

They quieted as they entered the river market. The sounds of people shouting in Shu was interjected with the occasional Ravkan, Bienese, and Shu tribal languages. Jesper wanted to lead Kuwei to his favorite spot, so he gripped his hand. “Follow me,” he said. He also thrilled at the physical contact. He knew he was pushing it - he was desperate for that connection to someone. But when Kuwei had hugged him, something inside him broke. Something needy that needed to be filled. And Jesper was too selfish to resist it. 

So he gripped the Shu man’s hand tight as they weaved in and out between people. Jesper was tall enough - they didn’t have to hold hands. But it was busy enough and metropolitan enough that he didn’t think anyone would pay heed to it. He finally led Kuwei to a small stall manned by an old woman, with sweet-smelling candied fruit in front of her. “Are you here to look again?” she said, teasing. She gave a short bow to the two of them, Jesper returning the gesture. “Or are you finally going to buy something?”

“You wound me,” Jesper teased back in Shu. “But I would like to buy some for myself and my companion here so maybe you won’t judge me too harshly.”

She clucked her tongue in judgment but smiled at Jesper, bagging some of the treats. “I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“I received a job at the palace,” he said. “Courtesy of my friend.”

“And who is this handsome friend?” she asked, giving Kuwei an appraising look. 

Kuwei for his part, gave her a deep bow. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Jesper made small talk for a few more moments before they said their goodbyes, and Jesper motioned for Kuwei to follow him. He was surprised when Kuwei reached forward to grab his hand again, warmth spreading from his wrecked finger tips to his chest. “So I don’t get lost,” Kuwei said softly.

“Good idea,” he murmured. 

He wound through the different alleyways until they made their way uphill. There was an abandoned building that had a perfect view of the port, similar to the view from his room. “My favorite spot in Amhrat Jen,” he said, motioning. From up here they could see the different trade ships at the docks. The large ones that were fresh from their international travels, and small ones from the many small rivers that wound through the country like capillaries, bringing goods from border people and smaller townships. 

“This is lovely,” Kuwei said, his eyes widening as he surveyed the view. “Wow.”

The two of them sat down on a small patch of grass before the hill caved in, Jesper putting the bag of sweets between them. He had always been chided as a kid for having such a sweet tooth, he and Leoni getting caught raiding the kitchen for whatever they could get their hands on. He wondered if Leoni had sweets now, wherever she was. The few news sources that talked about Zemenis said it was like the princess disappeared without a trace. His heart ached for her, for his parents. 

“Thank you for the fruit,” Kuwei said. “I brought you something as well.”

“You already gave me the lip salve, and my life,” Jesper grinned. “I don’t want to be in your debt for more than one lifetime.”

“I was given this body lotion,” Kuwei continued like he hadn’t heard. “I don’t like the smell on myself but maybe you would like it instead.” He handed Jesper a small vial. “Why don’t you try some on your arms?”

Heat flooded his face. So it had been that apparent. But Kuwei being indirect was a small kindness. He popped the cork stopper and immediately put some on his arms, trying not to reveal the extent of it under his sleeves. It smelled great - like something he could have picked up from a vendor in Ol’Umoyana. “Is that shea in here?” he asked, raising his wrist up to smell it.

“I have no idea,” Kuwei admitted. “I have a horrible nose.”

“No wonder your father didn’t want you in the workshops,” Jesper teased.

Kuwei looked down and Jesper studied his eyelashes. Not as long as Jesper’s, but they pointed straight and fanned his eyes nicely. “I suppose there’s always one thing or another,” he sighed. “But I’m glad you’re enjoying it, Jes.” Jesper noted the look on his face, but didn’t want to press. Kuwei popped more of the candied fruit in his mouth and smiled appreciatively. “Is it easier living in the palace?” Kuwei asked.

“Of course it is,” Jesper replied. “The bed is almost as good as my one back home.”

“You must have a nicer one than me then,” Kuwei said. “I have to admit the Zemeni beds were exquisite.”

“You can always try it out sometime,” Jesper said before realizing how it sounded. “I mean. I -” he stammered. “It’s a nice bed. Trust me.”

If Kuwei picked up the innuendo he said nothing. “I’ll take your word for it,” he replied. 

They remained there for the better part of an hour, Jesper pointing out different people walking by and what they were up to, the two of them guessing where the goods were going and Kuwei explaining more regions of Shu Han. The more Jesper learned, the more differences he could spot between the various Shu peoples. Border people like Tamar and Tolya, who’s cultures straddled both Shu Han and Ravka, with pronounced cheekbones and freckled skin, famous for their eagles and horse riding skills. The Southern people who were darker-skinned like Kuwei and came into the capitol to sell their wares and coveted fish, caught in the southern seas. And so many more. 

They finally went back to the palace, Jesper feeling more upbeat than he had in months. He sifted through his room before realizing he’d left one of his hair scarves in the workshop, and ducked out to get it. He made his way quietly, hoping to avoid the contingent of Khergûd that followed him around wherever he went.

He managed to sneak into the workshop without anyone obviously following him, and he wished for a moment he had Kuwei with him as an inferni - then maybe he could see something in the dark. Instead he rustled around the entrance until he found the silk headscarf that he used to tie his curls back or to wrap them at night. It had been one of the few things he spent money on over the last couple years, because the bright gold and teal pattern reminded him of home.

Finding a piece of flint, he went to a lantern and struck it together hard to make a spark, a soft orange glow filling the room. Jesper was about to go back to the apartments when he saw one of Bo’s notebooks. Jesper tried to fight the urge to snoop but ultimately gave up, setting the lantern on the large concrete work table. 

Jesper flipped through it, impressed by Bo’s perfect handwriting. Most of the experiments were ones he’d heard about, or were labeled as completed. But further towards the back, where Bo was talking about the light experiment they’d been running. But this wasn’t just about darkness, and shadow. This was about the nichevo’ya specifically. About Morozova and fighting back against his powers as a shadow summoner. Jesper’s heart fell as he realized what Bo was actually talking about. He was discussing how the Zemenis could successfully destroy Morozova’s army.

Jesper found spare paper lying around and a pen, writing down everything that he could. It was a treasure trove of information. Information that could end the siege of his people that had been terrorizing the city for two years. He liked Bo, a lot. And so as Jesper stared at these secrets, he couldn’t reconcile the kind man who taught him about rubber bullets and particles, would hide all this. Technically Bo knew him as Llewellyn, but Jesper was well aware that his identity was an open secret. No matter how much Kuwei tried to protect him, Jesper wasn’t a complete idiot.

After nearly two hours of copying notes and glancing towards the workshop door, Jesper finally grabbed the lantern and went back to the apartment, his fist shaking around the clenched notes. He needed to tell someone. The only person he could talk to.

In the apartment, he was careful to avoid Bo. He wasn’t sure if he could even face the older man after what he'd learned.

He knocked on the door to Kuwei’s room, and was disappointed when he didn’t answer. Jesper went back to his own room and obsessively reviewed the information, memorizing it. His time in Shu Han was over. Jesper needed to go home.


	22. Kuwei, King, and Country

Kuwei was lounging with Ehri and Mayu on their bed, picking at his nails and lamenting. “I should have said something.”

“Yes Kuwei,” Ehri said, sighing. “You should have said something.”

“He held my hand!”

“We know,” Mayu said. “You have mentioned it no less than ten times. Did you tell him that he’s probably not leaving and is going to be engaged to Ehri’s older sister before the year is out?”

Kuwei grumbled. “No. He’s not going to do that.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, my sister may have a royal temper tantrum. Last time that happened I nearly murdered a man.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Kuwei flopped back. Everything inside him was raging. He was loyal to Shu Han. Mostly. He kept his head down and did his job. Or at least he did until he brought Jesper from Novyi Zem, and upended all his priorities. Khergûd had been following him since he got back to the palace and it wasn’t lost on Kuwei that he probably made some people very upset. Running away to Bien Lang was sounding better and better every minute.

“I don’t think it's worth it to push back,” Mayu said. It stung. Kuwei knew she was trying to protect him - he had a comfortable government job and rubbed elbows with members of the royal family. But it wasn’t enough to forget about everything Jesper had lost and everything they could do to make it better for him. And a life in Amhrat Jen wasn’t necessarily what he wanted growing up. 

I need to write my mom a letter, he thought. It had to be at least a month now.

Kuwei rolled over face down on Ehri’s bed. If he was lucky maybe he could be suffocated before he had to make some sort of decision or bring Jesper even more heartbreaking news. What was going to be first? The Khergûd and royal family were actively conspiring against him and wanted him to marry their daughter to force the Shu and Zemenis into a marriage alliance no one wanted? That it was looking less likely that he would be allowed to leave? 

“Do you know when they’re going to proposition him?” Kuwei mumbled from the covers.

“I can’t hear you when you act like that,” Ehri chided. “In a couple days. They like how much time he’s been spending with your father - thinks it will make it easier if he has another father figure in the country.”

“Probably could have gotten a better one,” Kuwei groaned. “You know this is going to go horribly.”

“It doesn’t have to be a good marriage,” Ehri said idly. Kuwei moved his face just enough to see Ehri arranging her skirts. “It just has to exist on paper and then there will be more sway over Queen Aditi.”

“I can promise you it will go over horribly in Ol’Umoyana,” Kuwei replied. “If anyone bothered to listen to me.”

“You know these old men,” Mayu sighed. “They don’t care about any of that.”

“They should. Queen Aditi might have her eyes on her people now but I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.” He thought back to the fight in the throne room, and the ease with which the Queen sent deadly sharp zowa steel through the necks of Ravkan soldiers and defended her family, her eyes alight with power. “She’s one of the most powerful zowa I’ve ever met.”

“Speaking of, how’s your training going?” Mayu asked innocently. “I haven’t seen you in the gym in awhile.”

Kuwei shoved his face down into the sheets again and let out an uncharacteristic shriek. “I’ve been busy.”

“You’ve been pining,” Mayu said sweetly. “You need to keep up with your exercises. You were making good progress.”

Over the past months when Kuwei wasn’t spying on Jesper and making sure he was safe, he trained with other children of nüwa to grow his powers as an inferni, as well as his reflexes and skills in weaponry and hand to hand combat. He was not the best at it, but he already felt more confident. If he ever got caught by surprise again, he would be better armed. 

“Kuwei,” Ehri said softly. He felt her plop on the bed next to him, nudging his shoulder. He slumped sideways enough so she could see her face only a couple inches away.

“Your breath stinks,” he muttered back.

“No it doesn’t, you’re being a little shit,” Mayu said. 

“Stop trying to deflect,” the princess said, poking him in the forehead. “If it means that much to you, you should go talk to him. Tell him what you feel, and what’s coming. I know I would have liked some warning before they tried to marry me off to that Lantsov character.” She wrinkled her nose. “Me. With a blonde man. Imagine that.”

“I mean, I feel like the blonde isn’t the most important part,” Kuwei said. They shared a laugh and Ehri put her forehead to his affectionately. “I love you Kuwei. You’ve bent over backwards to help this man. And he’s quite handsome.” She sucked her teeth. “Tall, dark, and from reports he seems to be a good dancer. You know what that means.”

“Should I be jealous?” Mayu asked. Kuwei sat up and saw her narrowing her eyes at Ehri. 

“Of course not my sweet,” Ehri cooed, reaching a hand out to her. 

Kuwei rolled his eyes as they cuddled and were affectionate, wishing he had that same level of intimacy. Maybe Ehri was right. He should go talk to Jesper. In fact, that was exactly what he was going to do.

“I’m going to do it,” he blurted out. 

They clapped their hands together and made sure that Kuwei’s changsan and hair were all orderly, before pushing him out of the room.

Kuwei was feeling good. Great, even. He went back to his father’s apartment, knowing he was at a fancy state dinner. He knocked on Jesper’s door. “Jes?” he asked softly.

There was shuffling from behind the door that suddenly went quiet. Then finally, he saw the Zemeni man answer the door. The circles were under his eyes again, but Kuwei quickly noted he wasn’t chewing at his lips and his arms still smelled like shea, so it was probably helping. “Jes what’s wrong?”

“Is your father home?” he asked. 

“No. What’s going on?”

“Come in.”

He walked into the room and saw that Jesper had packed his things. Panic rose in his chest. “What’s going on?”

“I’m leaving. I don’t know how but I’m leaving.”

“Wait, what?” All the pretty words Kuwei had wanted to say fled his mind. “Why would you do that?”

“I found this,” he said, shoving scraps of paper into his hand. Kuwei flipped through them and found notes on different experiments. The ones his fathers had admitted to. The ones that could help win the war. “I have to get this to my mom. We could save so many people. If you can give me money, I’ll repay you in your weight in gold once I get home, I just need to get on a boat, I’ll figure out the rest.”

“Jesper you can’t leave,” Kuwei said instinctively.

He froze, his eyes looking at Kuwei, the steely gray accusatory. “Did you know? Do you know about these experiments? About them stealing my means back home?”

Kuwei’s mouth fell open. “No. I mean, yes. But only recently - I was trying to get information to tell you, I swear.”

Jesper shook his head. “I shouldn’t have trusted you. It’s fine, I’ll figure something out. These nice clothes should fetch a decent sum.”

Kuwei reached forward and grabbed Jesper’s hand, adrenaline making his heart pound loud in his ear. “Jesper, I swear on my mother’s life. I want to help you. I think it’s ridiculous. But I don’t have that much power here.” Now his hands were shaking, so he gripped Jesper’s tighter. “Please. Stop and think about it. I learned more. Let me tell you.”

Jesper looked at the door and then back at Kuwei. He was clearly distraught. He finally looked away and went to sit on the bed, his half-packed bag strewn on the floor. Kuwei gingerly joined next to him, drawing his knees up. Jesper snapped at a band around his wrist, seeming to find comfort in the gesture. “Tell me.”

Those startling gray eyes were now fixed on Kuwei, and he had a hard time breathing for a moment. Spit it out you fool, Kuwei thought. He detailed his discoveries - the Khergûd following Jesper almost all the time, that they wanted him to marry Ehri’s older sister, that they never wanted him to leave. Which meant most dock captains were probably on the lookout for a tall Zemeni trying to book passage to Ol’Umoyana via Kerch. 

Jesper’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “I’m so tired, Kuwei.”

“I know.” He felt his stomach stir as Jesper leaned his head on Kuwei’s shoulder. He leaned his own body towards him. He tried to think of what reasons to stay in Amhrat Jen. His father, obviously. But he didn’t know if he could look at him the same, not when he was so passive in the face of their allies dying. Mayu and Ehri had each other. They would be okay, he knew it. “I’m going with you.”

“What?” Jesper sat up.

Kuwei swallowed hard, but he knew he was making the right decision. “Better to ask forgiveness. We’ll leave tonight right before the Khergûd shifts change. Mayu’s brother is on duty tonight.”

Jesper put his arm around Kuwei’s shoulder. “I can’t ask you to do that. This is your home. I know how much I miss mine.”

“I don’t feel the same way,” he replied. “This was just a place I’ve lived. Jesper searched his eyes, and for the briefest of moments Kuwei thought they might kiss. Heavens knew he dreamt about it. But Jesper was going through emotional lows, worse than Kuwei could ever imagine. So he looked away, breaking whatever moment there was. “I have more than enough to get us back.”

In the late hours, Kuwei and Jesper left the apartment. There was a note for his father, explaining that he needed to do what was right. He had been correct that a tired-looking Jianyu was down the hall, before glancing their way. “Mayu owes me money,” he grumbled. Then he deliberately turned his back on the two of them. 

There was no avoiding Jesper’s different looks - he was both Zemeni and striking. So Jesper braided his hair down quickly, Kuwei recommending they dress him as differently as possible. Using dye and a shaky hand that made Kuwei flinch, Jesper tailored his eyes to be a darker shade of brown. It made him look ordinary, but no less handsome. It was clear Jesper wasn’t as gifted in alkemi and tailoring, the eyes almost unnaturally dark. Hopefully no one would focus on them. “I’ll never get used to my eyeball itching,” Jesper murmured. Kuwei couldn’t help the snort of laughter as they continued on to the commercial boats, looking for shady companies headed to Bhez Ju. 

Waiting for the boat to sail, they sat amongst working class people, their thighs pressed against each other. When the people next to them were asleep, Kuwei felt Jesper lace his pinky finger with his. It felt right. Kuwei expected hesitation, or fear, or nervousness. But he felt none. He couldn’t summon an ounce of regret no matter how hard he tried. 


	23. Drunk Men Tell No Lies

Adrik found Sergei at the palace cafeteria later - where various Zemeni foodsellers would make lunches for all the workers free of charge, whether they were cleaners or guards. He steeled himself as best as he could, schooling his face into a neutral expression. He remembered the steely look on the Queen’s face as she’d gripped his arm and removed the tattoo. He had to do it for her. It was what Leoni would want.

Sergei looked just as Ravkan as Adrik did, but in a different way. His narrow eyes were also light - blue instead of Adrik’s green, and his hair was a dusty brown, cut much shorter than Adrik’s. But they shared the similar bone structure, build, and narrow lips. They had considered themselves brothers in arms at one point. 

“Mind if I sit here?” he asked.

Sergei looked surprised. “Zhabin. I’m surprised to see you.”

“Sometimes I want to speak Ravkan,” he said. That was the truth. Adrik had learned that first - lying was easier the closer it was to reality. “And I saw you here by yourself.”

Sergei smiled at him and Adrik fought the urge to punch it off his face. “Sit! Sit, please.”

Sergei launched into a long-winded spiel about everything he missed about Ravka. Adrik interjected every so often to agree on certain things. He missed plum cake, and hot chocolate in the Little Palace as kids. They reminisced about people they once knew, and had died. Sergei even confessed he’d never forgotten Marie - she’d been lost before they crossed the Fold to flee to Novyi Zem. Adrik found himself enjoying the conversation, in spite of himself. But the lifeless faces of Zemenis kept playing in his mind, alongside their deceased Ravkan friends. Sergei was helping with the murders.

He waited for a lull in the conversation to push up the sleeve of his shirt. He saw Sergei’s eyes glance down and notice the lack of ink. “You know, I have something you will like,” the heartrender said. He unfolded one of the napkins he had set to the side, revealing a perfectly made zefir.

“Where did you get that?” Adrik marveled. 

“I have a friend in the kitchens,” Sergei boasted. “And you my friend, could use a bite of home.”

The kitchen. Likely his co-conspirator. Adrik gave Sergei a small smile. “This has helped me more than you know.”

Adrik tossed the zefir in the trash the moment he returned home.

* * * * *

He spent the following weeks becoming close to Sergei. Adrik told him about his family, and eventually the war. Despite the occasional letter from the Queen herself telling him he was doing a fine job and his efforts weren’t going unnoticed, he was wearing himself out. All he really wanted was some peace and quiet. But instead it was two weeks in and he had given Sergei a month’s salary worth of expensive kvas that the man was sloshing his way through, ranting about the Little Palace.

Adrik nursed a flask himself but paced himself very slowly. He wasn’t much of a drinker - he preferred to be alert, and with a prosthetic arm it was too easy to lose balance and his bearings - Adrik wanted to be in control of his actions, especially around a man like Sergei, who seemed to have no qualms with killing innocent Zemenis for some false sense of nationalism to a country that barely existed anymore.

They were in Sergei’s accommodations and it was a shrine to Ravkan traditionalism. It was frightening. Sergei only had books in Ravkan, had the same furniture style and colors you would find in the barracks of Os Alta. Only the warmth of the spring air told him that he was still in Ol’Umoyana.

“It’s all Alina’s fault,” Sergei said, his eyes bleary. “Curse her.”

“What is?” Adrik asked. Finally. So close. 

“Her fault that Ravka is dying! At least with the Darkling and the old Lantsov King on the throne - and not that bastard sobachka -” Sergei slurred and hurled the nickname for Nikolai like it was disgusting on his tongue. “We were strong. We could fight our enemies.” Adrik considered that Sergei had a very different recollection of how the events of the war happened, or no memory at all. “But she tore the Second Army’s loyalty apart - without that bitch trying to take the throne, we would have been fine! Without her and her Hedjut pet.” A rather rude way of describing Mal, who was one of the best trackers and soldiers Adrik had ever met. Otkazats’ya or not. 

But still, he had a job to do. “I agree,” he said, trying to imitate Sergei’s slur as best as possible, but with the empty bottles around them, he likely didn’t need to extend the effort. 

“See! You get it. And now we’re in this foreign land and Masha…” he gave an ugly sniff. “I miss her! Oh I miss her so much.”

“I’m sure she misses you too,” Adrik lied. “You two were a good Ravkan couple.”

“See! That’s the…” Sergei trailed off and stared into space for a bit. “That’s the life I should have had. Safe. With a wife. I would have a child on the way now. That’s what he promises me. That’s what he wants to give me. The safety. I’ll be safe and home again.”

And there it was. Adrik had to stop himself from pushing too hard. “He?” 

Sergei’s eyes widened, and he looked Adrik up and down. “I remember when you lost your arm, you know.”

Adrik’s stomach roiled at the change in subject. “So do I.”

At that, Sergei howled in laughter. “You’ve always had a fantastic sense of humor.” Then he sombered up, as much as his drunken state would let him. “Alina was too busy protecting her sobachka and her tracker, but I saw. Anyone with sense wouldn’t have let a fifteen year old on the battlefield. Child soldiers.”

Adrik seemed to recall that the First Army was drafting at the age of fifteen too, by the time the war came to a close. “I was young and foolish,” he said blandly. 

“If you could change things, would you?” Sergei asked. He stared at Adrik with intense eyes. Red-rimmed and unfocused, he reached and grabbed Adrik’s flesh-and-bone arm in a tight grip that made every inch of his skin scream out in opposition. “If you could bring our friends back?”

A difficult question. But Adrik knew the truth. He never would. It was a decade ago, in a land that no longer felt like home, and an allegiance to a woman who had disappeared with her husband and told the Sol Soldat to flee across the True Sea to their allies in the West. The place where he would meet Leoni, however brief. 

“I would,” he lied again, matching Sergei’s intensity. 

Sergei stood quickly and stumbled to the door, where he looked out in the hallway. Then he returned to Adrik’s side, leaning uncomfortably close to whisper too-loudly. His hot and rancid breath made Adrik gag. “He’ll accept you as one of us,” Sergei said. “The Darkling. He can take back Ravka and make it great once more, he just needs something that’s hidden in the palace. Then he can restore Os Alta what it was in our youth.”

Os Alta had been terrifying to Adrik as a child. Strange, foreign, and loud. Os Alta was as different to his tiny hometown village near the Fjerdan border as Ol’Umoyana was. “Is he here? In Novyi Zem?” Adrik asked, feigning awe.

“He will be soon,” Sergei insisted. “I will take you to him.”

* * * * *

Tamar said “fuck” exactly twenty-four times when Adrik told her the news. She paced back and forth in their small, hidden meeting room as the Queen and her King Consort sat at the table. The Queen had a straight back, lost deep in thought. The King looked tired. The difference in their aging had never looked more apparent than it did then. 

“You’re doing excellent work Zhabin,” she said. “Can you push on further?”

Adrik knew she wasn’t really asking - that it was still just a courtesy she extended. But he was still grateful. “Of course, Ndlavukazi,” he replied. “He wants to take me to meet his co-conspirator as well as Morozova himself.”

“Make sure you keep yourself safe,” the Queen noted. “And Tamar, please pick a word other than ‘fuck’.”

Tamar straightened up. “Of course, your majesty,” Tamar responded, before saying ‘fuck’ in Ravkan and Shu instead. Adrik’s lip twitched. But it likely wasn’t becoming for a palace guard to laugh at dirty language. 

“Has he mentioned anything about our children?” King Colm asked. He sounded weary. Fragile, his arms tucked into each other. Even the steely demeanor of the Queen cracked at his voice, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are Leoni and Jesper safe?”

Adrik looked down. “I’m sorry. He hasn’t said anything. We can only assume that they have not been found out.”

“Our children are resourceful,” the Queen said to him in a low voice. “We must trust them.”

Adrik felt like he was witnessing a private moment, and focused on Tamar’s pacing instead. When he was dismissed to await orders, he was relieved, and able to return back to his apartment, where he saw an irritated Paja. She was wearing her pyjamas, and a pretty dress was discarded on the floor.

“Shit,” he said. “I forgot -”

“You forgot our dinner,” she said. “You were busy. You had important work to do. I get it, Adrik.”

“I’ll -”

“I know, you’ll make it up to me. Just like you always say you will.” She picked up the plate and shoved it in his chest. Some of the delicious-looking biryani sloshed against his palace uniform. Nothing an Alkemi couldn’t get out, but he definitely deserved the temporary stain. “Clean up. That’s something you can actually do.”

He winced as Paja slammed the door shut, a thousand excuses dying on his tongue. He really needed to stop pretending. But between his job, given to him by the Queen, the siren call of Leoni’s memory, and the stress of the siege, his mind had been everywhere but on the woman who was probably angrily trying to get to sleep. And it showed. 

So he cleaned up, sending warm gusts of air around the dishes after he cleaned them, and eating his cold meal in the dark silence. He scrambled to think of things he could actually do to cheer Paja up and be thoughtful the way she was, and always came up short. So he decided to do what he always did. 

He changed into dark clothing, putting a hood over his blonde hair, and walked out to where the night market was calming down and the morning markets were setting up. He found some food to purchase and put it in his bag before sneaking through the hidden tunnels once more, taking him out towards the lake. He palmed the coin that Leoni had made him the night of the siege - Sir Squaller fabricated on the coin, before tucking it into his breast pocket. The walk was never easy but it was peaceful - even as the fragrant jurda blossoms were replaced by salt and ash. A reminder that the Queen would always put her people above the profits from such a lucrative crop. “The earth will grow back,” she had declared, as farmers openly wept at her decision. “And we will help you. But you cannot come back if you die.”

He thought about that as the tunnel gave way to a small farmer’s shack, and he opened the latch. No one was home -this was an abandoned tool shed that was decaying. He lowered the air pressure around him to soften any noises he made as he walked around the gorgeous and deadly lake, then to the mountainside. His hand was raw by the time he climbed towards the tunnel. 

Adrik was about to pull himself over the ledge when he froze. He heard a shuffling sound and immediately crouched outside the tunnel entrance around the corner, keeping the air quiet. 

Could Morozova or one of his henchmen have found the cave? Adrik weighed his options. He could go in fighting, of course. Suffocate them before they knew what happened. But he only heard one set of feet and some skittering. And whoever it was could have information. He thought about it for several moments, until the footsteps stopped for a while.

Adrik kept his hand up and ready as he turned the corner. 

He would have been better prepared for a nichevo’ya or Morozova himself.

Instead, he saw the woman he dreamed about every day. She was braiding her hair back, sitting on the makeshift bed. She didn’t notice him at first, one of the books by her side and a small lantern casting warm shadows on her face. Adrik dropped his arm. “Leoni?” he whispered. He had finally lost his mind, and dreamed her here.

She looked up, dark brown eyes shocking him to his core. She looked different - more tired, and slightly thinner but still with her full body shape. “Adrik?” she whispered back, her hands frozen mid-plait. “Adrik!” she said, and stood up. She rushed over to him and threw her arms around him with enough force to send them toppling to the ground. 

He scrambled upright enough to wrap his own arms around her tightly, his mouth open in shock. “You’re alive.”

“So are you,” she said. She was half on top of him, her smile stretching so wide it blinded him. He still wasn’t sure it was real. But her hands were on his face, her body pushed against his. She turned his head every which way, touching his hair, his shoulders, even brushing her thumb across his lips. “It is so good to see you.”


	24. Moye Solntse

Leoni was surprised when she found her way back to the cave, pickpocketing from stores along the way for some food. She made a mental note so that she could pay them back whenever she got to the palace. Leoni knew she could probably go back to the palace, but something inside her said no. Not like this. Not pitiful and with shaky legs from the trip, with no information about what was going on in the palace and the Queen. So she found ingredients to make a powder shroud around her, disguising herself in the midnight hours to go to the cave.

The most surprising thing was that it was clean. There was no dust collected on the wool blankets, and there was some dry food in a closed bin. It was sealed shut with a lock that she easily dissolved. It had some of her favorite treats inside and she eagerly tore open the dried and sugared mango strips, her stomach rumbling. Mango, guava, and bananas were ‘exotic’ foods in Ravka, and nearly impossible to acquire. The most Masha had been able to do was procure an orange for her birthday.

Leoni slept for days, only leaving the cave to go hunt for more food and find out what she could from Ol’Umoyana. Ten days passed when she saw  _ him _ for the first time

And now they had tumbled onto the hard ground together, and she was touching his face. Touching him. “Adrik,” she whispered again. Over and over, as she let her fingers roam over his face. There were no other words to say. “Your hair has gotten so long.”

“I’ve been wondering if I should cut it,” he said breathlessly.

“Please don’t,” she said, toying with the long blonde strands. “It’s so lovely.” She smelled the familiar sweet cedarwood.

“You’re lovely,” he said. His hand hovered over her face before finally brushing a finger on her cheek. He adjusted so that he could sit up properly and Leoni moved off of him to the side, and immediately regretted it. “Are you really here or did I fall and hit my head?” He seemed to contemplate it. “Either is fine.”

“I’m here,” she said with a laugh. Her eyes were watery. He was just as handsome as she remembered, maybe even moreso. The affectionate and dry tone of his voice. The feelings she’d locked away in Ravka came rushing back to her, threatening to overwhelm her senses.  _ There’s no wedding band on his finger. _ “What are you doing here?”

“I…” he seemed dazed, then looked at his bag, thrown to the side in the scuffle. “I bring food sometimes. I come here to think.”

“Think about what?”

“Everything. But you, mostly.” He swallowed hard.

Leoni threw her arms around him again, squeezing him tight. He held her too, almost to the point where it was hard to breathe. But she didn’t want him to let her go. His arms around her kept everything she felt from bleeding out. When they finally parted, his eyes were bright with unshed tears, and they moved to the little makeshift bed.

She grilled Adrik with questions about her family, curling into him. He adjusted the blanket around their shoulders and answered them diligently, ever the stoic soldier. He was working personally with the Queen and Tamar, finally finding the mole after all this time. Jesper hadn’t been heard from but it was likely he also wasn’t in Novyi Zem. His sister was doing fine, and he detailed how the siege had hurt Novyi Zem.

“I found out why they’re here,” Leoni said. “That’s why I came back.”

Leoni explained to Adrik about Ivan, even if she didn’t go into detail about how she’d tortured the man. She was terrified Adrik would look at her differently if he knew about the poisons and the way she’d been strengthening her zowa blessing. “Do you think there really is a cure for parem?” she asked.

“I think if anyone found it, it would be the Queen,” he mused. “This helps. Now I know what he wants - we can lure Morozova.” His face fell as he looked at her. “I probably need to go back.”

Leoni felt very small, and looked down at the floor. “Could you stay?” she asked. “For a while longer?” It had been so long since she had talked to someone who knew who she really was. 

“Of course, my princess,” he said, touching his fingers to his chest. 

Leoni blinked back tears. “I told you not to call me that,” she chastised weakly.

He grinned at her. “I’m sorry my princ-”

She cut him off with a kiss. Unlike the first and only time they’d kissed before, he immediately wrapped his arms around her, shifting so that their chests were flush together. Warmth bloomed inside her and Adrik held onto her like a desperate man, his fingers digging into her side. His breathing was ragged as their mouths moved on each other, and Leoni let herself feel good. There was no manipulation, no fake names against her ear as Adrik shifted against her on the too-small bed, that seemed just big enough when she pulled him over her.

He stayed with her until the stars began to fade in the sky and they disentangled their limbs. Leoni was sleepy when Adrik got on his knees in front of her, holding her hand in his. “Leoni Hilli,” he said. In the soft morning he looked positively angelic. “My umntwana.”

“After last night we’re more than equals,” Leoni said with a grin.

“Everything is so much brighter with you in my life. You’re the sun that I want to revolve around.”

“You hardly know me,” she replied, but it was a weak argument. Especially when he dropped a kiss on her knee. She’d done a good job of pushing everything aside, but it was impossible when he was right there, his freckles dotting his face like stars on a clear night sky. Someday she would make him sit still so she could count them.

“I know this,” he said fiercely. “Personal guard or not, my loyalty is to you. When you were gone, the only thing I could think about was you, and your safety. No matter how you want me, Leoni, I will be yours.”

“You’re too kind,” she said, grasping his head and kissing his forehead. “I think I will take you as you are.”

A happy, awkward smile spread over his face. He looked young at that moment - some slightly crooked teeth and upper lip stretched until it disappeared. It was earnest and he finally sat up to sit next to her. “I’ll bring you more clothes and supplies. Do you want me to inform the Queen of your return?”

Leoni thought. “I believe so. We know the connection now to jurda, Sergei, and Morozova. Let her know that I am here and safe.”

“I’m sure she will want you back in the palace,” he replied. “She and the King miss you very much, they’re always asking for news of their children.”

Leoni’s shoulders fell. “They call me their child? Not niece?”

Adrik’s face was serious as he nodded. “Yes.”

She closed her eyes and thought of the last moments of happiness with the Queen and King. Laughing at dinner. Making fun of Jesper in their loving way, and asking Leoni about her work with the refugee agencies. Were they even still standing? What technological advances had been made since then? Leoni couldn’t wait to properly see the Capitol again. 

She played his hand, turning over the palm to trace the lines that criss-crossed on them. “You know I’m surprised,” she mused. 

“I am too, about last night,” Adrik muttered, looking down.

Leoni gave him a lighthearted slap on his prosthetic arm. “No. Just that,” she motioned at his hand. “That while I was gone you didn’t fall in love. Have beautiful women hanging off of you.” He blinked in confusion, so she kept talking. “You must know you’re quite handsome.”

He looked happy for a brief moment before his eyes widened. “Oh no.”

“What?” she asked. The warm flush in his face gave way to an almost grayish pallor.

“I -” he swallowed hard. “I promise I just forgot, Leoni.”

“Forgot what?” she narrowed her eyes, bringing a leg up onto the bed so she could look without craning her neck. 

“I uh. Paja. I forgot about Paja.” He raised his prosthetic hand to his face, covering his eyes. “Saints. Again.”

Leoni’s stomach toppled. “Who’s Paja?”

“My companion,” he said with a wince. “I actually came up here because I was thinking about ending things with her. And I saw you and just -” he gave a halfhearted shrug. “Forgot.”

Leoni pinched the bridge of her nose. “There’s a woman at home waiting for you that you forgot about?”

“I don’t have excuses,” he said guiltily. “I don’t know if that makes it better or worse.”

She wasn’t too sure herself. She felt so guilty for this woman, Paja. She would need to smooth things over with her too. “You’re going to go do that first before you speak with the Queen,” she said. “And that’s an order Zhabin.”

“I will,” he said. “I promise.”

In spite of herself Leoni placed a finger under his chin and pulled him into a brief kiss before motioning him away. There was not much left to hide about each other, she would have to trust him. Before beginning his descent he turned around to glance at her, and she waved back at him. She really did like his long blonde hair, and the way her fingers had tangled in it through the night, his narrow angular lips talented to make up for their lack of size. 

“Moye solntse,” he said, before he disappeared. 

* * * * *

The following night, Leoni crawled down towards the lake, leaning dangerously close to its edge. She took a small notebook out and began to use her gift to draw parts of the water out. She was careful at first, experimenting with the salt, and the way her body felt as she separated it . Then she moved to the sulfur and its rotten-egg smell, wrinkling her face in disgust. As she got comfortable, she separated the water from its extra elements in larger and larger swaths, pushing her power as far as it could go and hoping no one didn’t see the white cloud settling over it. Flamingos squawked in discontent as she raised mustard yellow clouds of sulfur up, her arms doing a dance before depositing it back in the lake.

By the time Adrik joined her in the middle of the night, her skin was flushed and glowing from the use of her gifts. “Adrik!” she said, welcoming him with another hug, this time careful not to knock him down. 

“The Queen is anxiously awaiting your return,” he told her.

“Good, because I have a plan.”


	25. The Tunnel

The trip across the land bridge to Kerch was tedious, and Jesper hated every moment of it. The only benefit was when they finally arrived in Ketterdam, Jesper didn’t stick out nearly as much. The bustling port city had people coming from every nation, including his own. Kuwei stood out more than he had back home, but he seemed to take it in stride, the two of them finding a small hotel to stay in. Kuwei had been true to his word, and had exchanged a small fortune in gold and jewels for cash before they left the country. Jesper tried to keep a running tally of his debt to Kuwei but it was useless at this point. He would be paying back Kuwei until they were both ancient zowa.

“Are you excited to see your parents again?” Kuwei asked, as they rested in their tiny beds, no more than an arm’s length across each other in the private room. Calling it a room was a stretch, it was more of a closet with a hiked up price in the space-starved Capitol. 

“I’m not even sure how I should feel,” Jesper confessed. “It seems unreal. Like everything is finally coming into place.”

“That’s because it is,” Kuwei said with a nod. He reached his hand across, and Jesper met it, giving it a squeeze. “It’s going to be alright. I’ll make sure of it.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you don’t know you can keep,” Jesper tried to joke. “Who knows, some Ravkan assassin could find me in my sleep tonight and murder me.”

“Oh I forgot about that,” Kuwei mused. “I mean. There was a Ravkan assassin after you, I never lied about that in Amhrat Jen. But she was quite pale and annoying and it is easy to find people like her in the city. They stick out.”

Jesper hoped Kuwei was telling him the truth. He didn’t need more to worry about. “Well thank you. I appreciate your efforts to keep me alive.”

“My pleasure,” Kuwei teased. 

Exhaustion finally settled in and Jesper slept like the dead before waking up in the early morning. Kuwei was still asleep, curled up on his side. Jesper took the time to study his face. It was soft, and his shoulder-length hair had escaped its top knot, half-falling on his face. Jesper thought he looked lovely, and got ready for the rest of the journey as quietly as he could. 

The two of them found an exorbitantly-priced charter through a dodgy-looking place called the Crow Club, which Jesper thought smelled too much like booze and smoke. Kuwei glared the entire time as the price mentioned went up, making a big argument with the dealbroker before finally reaching an agreement. Half an arm and nearly all their savings later, they secured passage. As Jesper walked into their quarters - two hammocks strung up in the belly of the ship, he tried to focus on home instead. The captain was a short Suli woman who refused to give her name and promised to have them across the True Sea in three days.

Jesper and Kuwei tried to keep to themselves a majority of the time. The food was filling if bland, and Jesper found himself missing the delicacies in both Shu Han and Novyi Zem. He stood on the bow of the ship, looking out at the dark water rushing underneath them. The moon reflected against the ocean, and Tidemakers kept the ship moving at a brutal pace. The last sweet he’d eaten was the candied fruits he shared with Kuwei. He had no idea what life was like. What if his parents had moved on without him? What if they thought the Queendom was better off without him fooling around? His mood was as melancholy as the night, and he compulsively put the lip salve Kuwei gave him on. The plum-mint taste was the last thing he thought of when he finally went back to the mid-cabin to fall asleep.

Kuwei and Jesper weren’t the only people coming from Ketterdam who wanted to stay in Ol’Umoyana. They also found a refugee family from West Ravka. Jesper and Kuwei sat at the table with them - tired looking parents and their two young daughters.

“Are you seeking refuge in Novyi Zem too?” the Suli man asked, bouncing the youngest one on his knee. Their eyes looked sunken, with deep bruises showing how exhausted they were. 

“We are,” Jesper replied. “I was living with my father in Ketterdam - but Ravka is too close.”

The parents nodded. “We thought we were fine in West Ravka - that’s where most of us live, you know. Suli.” He motioned to his family - all of them varying shades of deep bronzed skin. “But the monsters came out of the Fold one day. Destroying our villages and homes, when he’s not searching our children for a hint of power.”

“Don’t speak of such things,” his wife chided. “You know it gives them nightmares.”

“People should know,” he responded. They switched to Suli, and Jesper and Kuwei looked at each other. The concern was palpable in their eyes. 

The Kerch pirate ship adjusted its sails to be flying a Zemeni flag as they got closer. Jesper stared at the green and gold emblem - the green background with its golden mountain peak intersected with the outline of the lake below, and gold jurda decorating on either side. He remembered how much Leoni loved the lake, even when she first moved to the Capitol, and demanded her room be close to his, and have a view of it. He smiled at the memory. He wanted to hug her again.

His heart was beating erratically by the time they docked. He held Kuwei’s hand tight, unsure when he’d even reached for it. The dock - his favorite place in Ol’Umoyana - was no longer full of happy people, singing, and bartering. The ships that were allowed to dock were practical only, and people kept their heads down and mouths shut tight. It wasn’t the home he remembered. “There’s a place to go into the palace via the main bazaar,” he muttered to Kuwei under his breath. But the grand market was less than grand. Despite it being mid-morning, the optimum selling time, there were few people out. Zemeni soldiers in their beautifully painted lightweight armor stood watch. But Jesper didn’t want to tell them first - they probably wouldn’t believe him, not until the tailoring wore off and he got a haircut.

He had Kuwei keep watch as he felt around for the secret door. It had clearly not been used in a long time - Leoni was the one who most frequently used the passageways that intersected the palace and under Ol’Umoyana. But when he carefully pulled the fake-brick wall out on its hinge, his heart beat even faster, and Kuwei joined him after. As the door closed they were thrown back into an oppressive darkness that reminded Jesper all-too-much of that night he fled. He felt like a monster lurking, with a face that wasn’t his own and clammy hands.

There was the brief striking of flint before a fire ignited. With the light from Kuwei, they could see the torches staggered along the wall, and Kuwei sent the small flame to light each one of them. The fear that had clutched his chest eased away. He wasn’t leaving. He was returning home.

“Thank you,” Jesper whispered. He was scared to speak too loud. “I know there’s not enough ways to say thank you for everything but I mean it Kuwei. No matter what happens next.”

Kuwei stood in front of him, his eyes wide and chin tilted ever so slightly up. The Shu man went to his shoulder, but had a regal bearing that was more than Jesper’s equal. The shadows of the firelight danced over his golden-brown eyes and all the lovely slopes of his face. 

“Jesper,” Kuwei said. His voice was thick with emotion. “I don’t want you to repay me. I do this because I care about you. A lot.”

“As a friend?” Jesper asked. 

“No.” Kuwei’s eyes were bright, even in the low light. 

Jesper wasn’t sure who moved forward first but in the tunnels of Ol’Umoyana, he finally kissed Kuwei. It felt natural, and all the skittish thoughts in his head became focused on the sensation of Kuwei’s lips on his. Soft, gentle, and hesitant. Kuwei had seen him at his absolute worst - broken and fragile - and still saw something worth wanting. Kuwei was up on his tip-toes, one hand around the nape of his neck to pull Jesper down. Jesper’s fingers were bunched in the side of his changshan. 

Jesper deepened the kiss and their mouths didn’t part until Jesper was out of air. Kuwei’s lips were delightfully swollen, his face flushed. He held Jesper’s hand, and brought it up to kiss his knuckles. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about that,” he said sheepishly.

“Did you think it would be in a secret tunnel while we both stank and were covered in grime?”

“We do stink, don’t we?” Kuwei wrinkled his nose and the two of them burst out laughing.

* * * * *

Jesper was surprised how much he remembered, and how light his spirit was with Kuwei’s fingers intertwined with his, his lips still tingling. No longer from the anxiety-fueled biting but from the way Kuwei had kissed him. His head no longer felt like a balloon that was fit to burst. He followed the path from memory that lead to Leoni’s room - after all, she was the one that liked to sneak out. Kuwei used his gift as a zowa to keep the flames dancing along the wall, moving from torches behind them to the ones in front. The steady rhythm made his pulse finally calm down to human levels.

When they finally got to the door behind a tapestry, Jesper stopped. 

“This is it,” he said. 

“Need me to open it for you?” Kuwei said, jokingly. But his eyes were serious. And Jesper nodded.

Jesper expected the room to be dark, and abandoned. But instead there was light streaming in, and voices. He gingerly moved the tapestry to the side, and was faced with sharp metal shards landing in the wall next to his face, causing him to let out a high-pitched shriek.

“Jesper?” said a voice. The shards clattered down to the ground. It took a moment for his vision to adjust, but he saw her. Stripped of makeup, her hair simply tied in a silk turban. His mother. She let out a strangled cry and ran up to him. “COLM!” She yelled, before wrapping her arms around him so tight he couldn’t breathe. Tears were flooding his eyes and Aditi couldn’t stop running her hands over his face, touching his curls. “Am I dreaming?” she asked. “My baby boy?”

“Mama,” he choked out. “I’m home.” 

Aditi let out a long, wailing, sob before clutching him tight. His father came running in from a different room and let out his own disbelieving sob. He nearly tripped in the rush to get over to Jesper and Aditi, holding them both in his arms. “My son,” he said in a watery voice. “Saints, Jesper.” The three of them stood there, holding each other. “First Leoni, now you. This is heaven ordained,” Colm said.

“Leoni?” Jesper’s voice was raw. “Leoni’s here?”

“We wanted to clean her room for her, she’s in the city,” Aditi managed to say. The self-possessed queen was gone. In her place was his mother. Terrified and happy, her eyes completely red from the tears. Colm had a twin look of anguish and love on his face, both of them gripping either hand of his in a bone-crushing vice. “And then you walk in instead.” She only then seemed to notice Kuwei. “Please, come sit.” Aditi seemed reluctant to let go of Jesper’s hand, but did so to loudly thump on the wall in a distinct pattern. “Tamar should be outside now - please have her set you up.” She pulled Jesper into another ferocious hug. “I need some time with my long-lost son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (secret tunnel from atla plays softly in the background)


	26. The Hilli-Faheys

“Are you sure my dress isn’t wrinkled?”

“It’s beautiful, Leoni.”

“That’s not what I asked,” she replied in mild irritation. “Sorry Adrik. I just -” she took a deep breath. “I really want to be ready. I don’t know what to expect.”

“I don’t think they’ll be worried about wrinkles on your dress,” he said. She stood in front of the makeshift mirror of the nondescript room she was given to get ready. Everyone had agreed that it was best not to draw too much attention to her - not with the traitor still on the loose. Adrik was in his palace guard regalia, looking as splendid as ever. He looked longingly at her until she grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her waist. He took the opportunity to rest his chin on her shoulder. “Beautiful.”

Leoni kissed the side of his cheek and decided to trust him. The simple dress went to her mid-calves and had sleeves to her elbows. It wasn’t as brightly patterned as she wanted, but it was still a vibrant jurda-orange. She studied the way they looked next to each other. His flaxen straight hair compared to her kinky-coily hair that softly framed her face, freed from their braids for now. A gold sunburst piercing adorned her septum, the one piece of jewelry she allowed herself at this moment, despite the multitude of her old gold that was brought in a nondescript box. 

And he, in Hilli green and gold, looked like a former soldier next to her. He had a strong bearing, and she admired the profile of his face as he touched his hooked nose against her head. She could see the fingers of his prosthetic arm around her waist. She wondered if the feeling in her gut was similar to her Aunt’s. When Aditi was still young and met Colm, who looked so unlike her and the Zemeni people. Did she stand in a mirror and evaluate how they looked together - and how he would look on a throne next to her?

Leoni blinked the thought away. 

They navigated the secret passageways to a hall that went close to the Queen and King’s chambers. When Leoni emerged with Adrik, she saw Tolya waiting in the hall. The soldier-turned-scholar looked at her with a large grin. “Umtwana,” he said. “It is so good to see you again.” 

“Likewise Tolya,” she said. “Have you new epics to tell me?”

“Yes. But I won’t keep you waiting for now - my sister would murder me.”

Leoni reached up to squeeze his shoulder. “Thank you for keeping watch, Tolya.”

Adrik took his spot on the other side of the door from Tolya. Leoni was glad to know he was right outside, but also grateful that she would be going in alone. Her hand hovered over the door handle until she forced herself to grip it and twist it open. When the door swung, she saw the three of them standing there. She had expected the Queen, in a simple dress not unlike her own, and the King Consort, in an equally relaxed Kaelish suit. But she wasn’t expecting Jesper.

In a simple white kanzu, her cousin looked unreal. His hair was longer, framing his face in a smaller way than hers did. He looked wiry instead of slender, and had a firmer set to his jaw. But he was in front of her, his eyes wet with tears. It was him Leoni ran to first, slamming against him and crying. “You ridiculous man,” she cried. “Where did you go running off to?” She pulled away so she could kiss his forehead, before putting her forehead against his. “I was so worried about you.”

“I was in Shu Han,” he said with a choked up laugh. “Where were you?”

“Ravka! I should have just wandered south.”

She felt herself get swept up in a hug on either side from Aditi and Colm. Her Uncle’s beard tickled her neck as he gripped her tight, Aditi squeezing her equally hard. “Leoni!” she said. “I can’t believe you’re here.” They fussed over her, pinching and prodding her cheeks and sides in affection until the four of them finally sat down at the low table, on cushions. Aditi kept reaching forward to touch them. Colm’s face was ruddier than usual, the reddish color as stubborn as his sniffly nose and watery eyes. “My children are here,” Aditi said, raising a hand to her eyes where tears continued to stream. “You two are in so much trouble.”

That drew a laugh out of the four of them, and they were finally able to talk. Leoni discussed how Adrik saved her, and helped put her on a ship to Os Kervo. The three of them looked at her with concern, and she left the uglier details out. The fear, the terrifying horror. The way people made judgements about her and her body simply for being a Zemeni woman. She focused on how Masha took her in and she was able to work, and find out about how Ravkans felt about the world around them, and eventually the Darkling’s right hand man. She didn’t mention the way she’d cruelly sent him to his death across the Fold, no matter how much she could pretend there was a possibility of survival.

They seemed to approve of her choice to hide out initially, Aditi only mentioning that they’d recently found the traitor, and it would be best if he didn’t know the siblings were back. Then Jesper talked about his experience in Shu Han with Kuwei, and how the adviser had helped him stay alive. He mentioned a job working near the river of the Capitol city, and of Princess Ehri helping as well. His apprenticeship in the workshops, and the new weapons he learned. 

Leoni gasped at the revelation, and the three of them leaned over the notes he had taken. Her eyes widened as she sifted through them, turning over the pages. Her time in Ravka had been spent honing her skills - and it looked like Jesper had learned quite a bit too. Aditi’s tears had long since dried, and now her eyes were shrewd, and she grabbed a paper and pen from under the table. She was already taking notes. “Leoni my dear - your consort said you had something to share too.”

Leoni began coughing at the word. “Oh he’s not my -”

She was cut off by the Queen waving her hand. “Whatever you kids want to call them these days.”

Mortified, Leoni saw no choice but to continue. “We know that Morozova wants the cure to parem - a thing I would like to talk to you about later - because he thinks it will help him win the war in the East. We need to lure him and his soldiers out of hiding.”

* * * * *

It was late by the time they finished talking, the Queen finally tapping a rhythm on the table that had Tamar walking in. “General Bataar, I want you to get the rest of your officers together. We have a trap to set, and things to discuss.”

“Yes, Ndlovukazi,” she said with a bow, and then left. 

Leoni looked as her aunt studied the two of them. She felt very young. And very tired.

“You two go get some rest. Your companions are being well taken care of. I expect to see your smiling faces at a family breakfast first thing in the morning.”

The two cousins nodded before being swept up in more hugs, and kissed by both Colm and Aditi on their cheeks and foreheads. As Leoni turned to leave, Aditi grabbed her arm. “Leoni will be out in a moment!” she called to Jesper, and led her slightly away from the others.

“Am I in trouble?” Leoni asked in a less-than-dignified voice. 

Adit’s face fell. “Of course not my sweet girl.” Her Aunt took a deep breath before hugging her. “You don’t have to pretend with us,” she whispered in Leoni’s ear. “And  _ whenever _ you want to talk - to truly talk - about Os Kervo, I am here for you.” She stepped back, holding both of Leoni’s hands. For the first time, there was a thread of insecurity in the Queen’s voice. Not the Queen at this moment - but the woman who had been Leoni’s mother longer than her birth mom. “You know that right?”

Leoni struggled not to choke on the lump in her throat. “Yes Auntie,” she managed. She hastily wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand before joining Jesper outside the room.

They were taken first to Jesper’s suite. “I’ll find my way back,” she assured Tolya. He nodded and let the two of them go into the room, where Leoni hugged Jesper again. She was sure she would never get tired of holding her loved ones again.

“You know that was the hardest part of Amhrat Jen,” Jesper said. “People didn’t hug me. Kuwei was the only one.”

“Ravka is the same way,” Leoni whispered. “They don’t like to be affectionate that way. But, there was a woman named Masha. She was kind and sweet to me, and we kept each other company.”

“I’m glad you had someone,” he said.

“I’m glad you did too.”

They sat on Jesper’s bed like they did as kids, talking about random things they encountered. The food, the types of people. They both showed off their language skills to each other. There was too much heaviness around them. Someday Leoni would feel comfortable talking about the darker things. The dangerous things. But that wasn’t what they needed. Hours had passed by the time there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Jesper called, and it was Kuwei who poked his head in. 

Leoni sat up. “I think I’ll go back to my room,” she said with a smile. 

“You don’t have to,” Jesper said weakly, and Leoni brushed him off.

“I insist.”

She walked out in the hallway, instead of the secret passageway between their rooms, wanting to keep the secret in front of Kuwei, at least for now. They probably needed to come up with a new system so no one barged in on the other. Leoni was glad she went the public route when she saw Adrik standing outside her door. “Moye solntse,” he said.

“I hope you don’t plan to stand outside there all night,” she commented.

“Of course not, I just wanted to make sure you made it back. I’ll head back to-”

“Don’t be dense,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “You’re coming in, right?”

Adrik’s mouth flopped open before he quickly shut it, and nodded. He opened the door for her and then followed her in. 

The room hadn’t changed much - some things were subtly moved, and there were new soft curtains in the daybed window, but it was like stepping back in time. To the person she had been so long ago. She looked at her bed, and the soft mattress, and opted to the window instead. She raised her hand and felt the metal rods around the curtain, encouraging them to pull apart until the curtains fell down in a heap. Now moonlight streamed in. 

“Would you like me to turn on the electric lights?” Adrik asked her. 

“No,” she replied. “I want you to come join me up here.” She moved over to the daybed and tucked her knees to her chest, staring at the illuminated lake in the distance. 

There was the rustling sound of Adrik taking off his guardsman cloak and setting it on a chair, before he sat across from her. He looked as tired as she felt, but his eyes were alert. Instead he had purplish rings around his green eyes and a pinched line in between his brows. “How are you feeling Leoni?” he asked. Even though she’d spent months around the Ravkan language, the way consonants hung on Adrik’s tongue were different altogether. She liked it.

“Nervous,” she replied. “I have no idea what’s going to happen after this. Or if I’m making the right decisions.”

“About what?” he asked. His face was serious and intense, his eyes focused completely on her. It made her feel good. 

“What I told my Auntie,” she said. “People are going to die.”

“Yes,” Adrik said. She thought about all the death and destruction he must have faced as part of the Sol Soldat.

“It’s going to be my fault.”

“No,” he replied vehemently. He reached forward with his prosthetic hand. The technology had clearly improved in her absence. Individual fingers moved and reached to her, and she gripped the cool metal back. They were silent for a moment. “It happened when I was fifteen.”

“What did?” she asked softly. But she knew.

“My arm. We were at this castle in the mountains. These violent peaks you can only reach with Lantsov’s special flying ships. We were there with Tsaritsa Alina, and somehow Morozova found us. We tried to allow Alina and Malyen to escape. But most of us were left behind.” His eyes hardened. “It was one of the monsters that bit off my arm, right below the shoulder. He managed to be subdued, and some of us escaped. But I would be dead if it wasn’t for Tolya and Tamar.” His eyes looked down. “That is what he does. He committed merzost. He tore Alina from the throne with the promise to murder every grisha child in Ravka. He killed fifteen before she conceded. No one has heard from her since.” 

Leoni hadn’t known that. She knew the deranged half-man half-monster was evil. But not that. “He brought the fight to Novyi Zem with the intention to get what he wants. Your plan is going to work perfectly. I hope Zemenis do not die. But this man deserves it. And Sergei is going to lead him right into our plan. I will make sure of it.”

She decided she was going to believe him, and crawled next to him, squishing herself between Adrik and the wide window. She laced her fingers in between his, her eyes fluttering close when he kissed her cheek softly. “I want to talk about something else,” she said.

“Whatever you wish.”

“Paja?”

Adrik let his head fall back against the wall and she couldn’t help but laugh. “I did say whatever,” he muttered. “I liked her a lot. And -”

“I don’t care if you had company, we both did. And you weren’t beholden to me at all.. Did you tell her?”

He nodded. “She was angry at me for wasting her time and kicked me out.”

“You deserved that.”

“I did deserve that,” he said sheepishly. 

They sat like that for a while until Leoni fell asleep, Adrik holding her protectively as they lay on the cushions, a light blanket pulled up at some point. Her dreams were filled with shifting shadows and the faint scent of salt.


	27. The Preparation

“You are lucky you get to meet him this way,” Sergei told Adrik as they took a tram to the nearest town from the Capitol. Adrik acted chummy with the man, with the knowledge that he would see justice soon. “Most Ravkans never get to meet him in the flesh.”

Adrik was too tired to remind Sergei that he had met Morozova several times, each time worse than the last. “I am grateful for the opportunity.” The Zemeni air was warm with the upcoming summer. In Adrik’s memory, or more frequently his nightmares, Morozova was as monstrous as he remembered at fifteen. The tram jostled them around, eerily empty in the presence of war. The Zemenis that continued their commute were mostly farmers, or people bringing their wares. Sergei’s loud and brusque voice drew a lot of attention.

Instead Adrik focused on Leoni. On how it had felt to wake up next to her in the morning on the daybed, to kiss her goodbye and the way her fingers lit his skin on fire. It was the opposite of a drug or drunkenness. It was clarity. All he wanted to do was be present in every moment he spent with her. So he cultivated the personality of a treasonous man with Sergei. All he wanted to do was get back to her in the palace. To put Morozova in the dirt where he belonged. 

At their stop, Sergei led Adrik away from the city center, and instead to where there was a row of hollowed-out homes. Victims of a nichevo’ya attack. Despite the difference in architecture and scenery, the look was eerily familiar to Adrik. He had passed dozens of Ravkan villages like this. Their makeshift altars to Alina and the other Saints shoved onto any available crumbling wall, as they sobbed and cried over their lost children. The only thing missing were the graveyards, bloated with corpses, and devotions to Ravkan saints.

They walked into one of those skeletal homes, and Adrik’s skin immediately began to tingle. The inside was darker than it should have been in the early morning - the shadows long and deep. They shifted around, alive and encroaching. Adrik felt bile in the back of his throat, and he was violently transported to that night in the Fjerdan mountains. The sensation of inhuman teeth sinking into his flesh. The awfulness of bone and skin tearing away from him, before nothing at all. He thought he had died. And at the time, he’d wished he had. Ugly black scars still criss-crossed his shoulder, jagged on the pale skin. Instead, Adrik rapidly blinked and swallowed.

“Adrik Zhabin,” said a familiar voice. 

In his nightmares, Morozova was as tall as the Elbjen themselves. The shadows danced as Morozova stepped out of the shadows - only an inch or two taller than Adrik himself. His pale face was gaunt, and his gray eyes had none of the life in them as the King consort’s did. They were wide and fanatical, the whites taking on a yellowish hue. He looked terrible. Alina had said that the nichevo’ya were the product of merzost. If so, the monsters had been eating away at him for over a decade now. 

“Vashe Imperatorskoye Velichestvo,” Adrik said with a deep bow. The words were acid. “It is an honor to serve.”

Adrik schooled his face into an expression of reverence, when all he did was try to decide if he could take on Morozova himself. Unfortunately Sergei was a heartrender - the man could likely take him down before he sucked the breath out of Morozova’s lungs, and then he wouldn’t get to see Leoni again.  _ Stick to the plan _ , Adrik scolded himself. 

Morozova’s unnerving eyes slid from Adrik’s face to the prosthetic arm. “Impressive technology,” he replied. Whether that was an acknowledgment of what he did or not, Adrik didn’t care. All he felt was rage. “What can it do?”

_ Smash that fucking look off your face _ , Adrik thought. “Everything that needs to be done, my lord.”

“Good. It is nice to see my loyal followers from the Second Army return to me. You will be richly rewarded.”

Adrik was taken to a large dirty-looking room where he saw the Ravkan cook that was in the kitchen - and the one Adrik suspected poisoned Leoni. The four Ravkan men sat at the table as other soldiers moved about in the background, seeming to prepare weapons. Weapons he wouldn’t be able to warn Leoni and the royal family about. “The Princess is back on Zemeni soil,” Adrik stated. “I was working as her personal guard before she disappeared and feels she can trust me. I know where she is hiding.”

Morozova gave him an appraising look. “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“The Queen doesn’t even know she has returned. I was the one to discover her. It was my job to learn about the secret paths and tunnels that the Princess liked to use - places that aren’t available on any blueprint of Ol’Umoyana.” 

“And how do you know the Princess trusts you?”

Adrik’s stomach sank.  _ As close to the truth as possible, he reminded himself _ . “The Princess and I have been… intimate.”

Morozova grinned at that. “I could never debase myself with a Zemeni thusly, but I applaud your dedication to the Ravkan cause,” he said. 

“She’s by the Lake - hiding out until when she believes the Siege will be over.” He took a steadying breath, hoping to sell the evil man in front of him. “I’ve discovered that’s also where Zemeni royalty has been hiding the cure for jurda parem. There is an underwater laboratory where it’s stored, and tunnels to get there.”

Morozova looked over the rough sketch Adrik had laid out. As close to the truth as possible. “So you feel confident leading my men there?”

Adrik had been prepared for that request. “Yes, vashe Imperatorskoye Velichestvo,” he said. “I do.”

* * * * *

Kuwei looked over the plans for the umpteenth time with the Royal family. He was honored that they even trusted him, and he would be helping with the contingent of Inferni going with the Princess. 

Even on the eve of all-out-war, Kuwei was taken aback at how they looked. The Queen had her long coily hair braided back against her scalp and tied in a bun at the base of her skull, not unlike Jesper had his. There was a fine gold circlet on her head, but her flowing dresses and robes had been exchanged for a leather-based and zowa-reinforced armor, with beautiful jurda blossoms painted on top of them. The green and brown material was fitted over what looked like a light-weight green tunic that went down to her mid-calf, over fitted trousers tucked into boots. It almost felt obscene seeing the length of her legs, usually hidden by skirts. She was tall and lean, and fearsome. In a belt around her waist were more of her trademark metal shards. Her King Consort was in less elaborately-painted leather armor, and it had both Zemeni jurda on it as well as the Kaelish symbol of a seal.

Jesper was armed with a rifle as well as revolvers at his hips, with extra bullets slung on his shoulders. Leoni was detailing her idea again, her eyes bright. Instead of many rows of braids she had two thick ones, pinned down like a crown on her head. She had one pistol but mostly had poisons strapped around her waist, each one looking deadlier than the last. She didn’t wear any armor - that was part of the plan. But the concern in the Queen’s face was obvious even to Kuwei.

“Are you sure this is going to work my dear?” she asked Leoni.

“No, but it’s too late now,” Leoni replied with a sigh. She then turned her gaze to Kuwei. “Are you ready?”

Kuwei nodded. “Yes, umtwana.”

As the Queen relayed some more orders to Tamar and Tolya, Kuwei made his way to Jesper’s side. “What great timing I have,” he whispered. “I had two years to tell you how I felt, and I had to pick now.”

“Better late than never,” Jesper said with a smile. “Which reminds me. I have something for you.

Kuwei couldn’t help the heat that went to his face. He’d spent so much time hoping to get Jesper’s attention, he wasn’t used to having it. “I hope it’s not more bad news,” he joked, even if his breath caught. Mostly he hoped it was a kiss.

Instead, Jesper reached into a small bag hooked to his holster. “I know in the old days - back during the last war - people would send their lovers out to battle with a token.” Now it was Jesper’s turn to look shy, and his dark skin seemed to become darker. Was that how he blushed? “So I wanted to do the same for you.” He flipped over his palm and showed a beautiful brooch. Kuwei marveled at the small yet hefty thing. It had saltwater pearls lining the ends, and the Hilli insignia inlaid in real gold - the mountain and lake opposite of each other. “The pearls match my revolvers,” Jesper stammered, and Kuwei looked down to see that indeed his guns had pearl handles. 

“Will you put it on for me?” Kuwei asked, unable to hide the smile on his face. He unclasped the patterned cloak on his shoulder and stood still as Jesper fastened it with those long fingers. “I love it,” he beamed, stretching up on his tiptoes to give the Prince a quick kiss on the cheek. He wasn’t sure what the process of becoming entangled with a royal family member was - if he had to petition the Queen once things calmed down. Either way, he was glad to have Jesper’s favor. 

As they prepared to leave, a question burned in Kuwei’s mind. “Umtwana Leoni?” he asked.

“Kuwei Yul-Bo,” she replied with her characteristic smile. 

“Why are there so many tunnels in Novyi Zem?” It had been bothering him. The passageways in the palace. Under the city. The Queen even admitted there were more.

“The tunnels have always been Novyi Zem’s fallback plan,” she began. “The bunkers and places beneath the city were for the safety of citizens. Even the Lake itself, if rumors are true. Most Zemenis have found occasional ones, but the only person who knows is the first Sovereign.”

“Fallback plan from what?”

“The first war, the last war. Against the Black Heretic. She said that survival was the most important for Zemenis. That if you had to flee to save your families, that’s what you did. You made sure they survived.” She had a faraway look in her eyes. “I think my Auntie knew that.”

Kuwei looked down. All their lives had been changed that night. He thought back to how the Queen had sent them tumbling down. That would take both himself and Jesper across the ocean. He would need to thank her when this was over. The Princess tied her jacket - threaded with lightweight zowa steel for protection - and signaled she was ready to leave.

The group of inferni and tidemakers going with Leoni was small - three of each. They all seemed much more qualified than Kuwei, but the Queen had said it was because of his cleverness and language skills. Kuwei couldn’t help but feel it was a test of his loyalty. He would never let anything happen to Leoni - it was clear how much she meant to Jesper, and she was a kind person. She reminded him sometimes of Ehri. The warmth of the day gave way to a heavy fog around the lake as evening descended - Kuwei knew it was the work of tidemakers and squallers at the palace. 

“I’m going to go up towards the base of the mountain,” Leoni said. “Do you know where to go?”

“Yes, umtwana,” said one of the tidemakers, the Captain of their little command. Leoni gave them all a bright smile. She used her zowa power on a spot the Queen had told her to look for, and in a smooth, slow motion, the princess opened a passageway.. Leoni’s expression was upbeat as she wished them all good luck with a kiss on the cheek, but when Kuwei looked back before they descended into the underwater tunnels, Leoni’s face had fallen into a pensive expression.

The tunnel smelled oppressively like stale air mixed with sulfur, and tasted strongly of salt. As time passed he could feel the small crystals on his lips. The tidemakers in the group kept the six of them safe from any leaks they passed by. They had been warned repeatedly about it. And Kuwei wasn’t eager to find out if it was all true. Kuwei fought the looming claustrophobia of the enclosed ceilings as they went further and further down.

It was like going down into the center of the earth itself, nothing but the sounds of their shuffling feet. The air got worse, as well, only the smallest bigs being circulated. He was going to choke on it. They carried torches with them that barely lit ten feet beyond them.

They found the large chamber under the lake, in a large dome. Kuwei could see the zowa steel and glass that kept the entire thing from caving under pressure. If the Lake were magnificent from above, it was terrifying from beneath. Under the night sky it was a looming abyss, and terror seized Kuwei. This was never going to work. They were going to be crushed. Leoni wouldn’t pull it off. Morozova was too strong and -

“Breathe,” said the Captain, interrupting his spiraling thoughts. They were looking right at Kuwei. “Breathe. It's never easy being under here the first time.” They glanced up.

“What do we do now?” Kuwei asked. 

“We wait.”


	28. The Battle of Ol'Umoyana, Pt I

Adrik was comforted by the thick mist rolling over the lake. It was a reminder that he wasn’t alone in this. He walked around twenty paces behind Morozova, who was wearing the same regalia kefta he wore in battle in Ravka. Adrik thought it looked ridiculous. Far too warm for the Zemeni air, and the floor-length cape would do nothing in battle. Maybe he would trip.

But most unnerving were the nichevo’ya. His skin crawled at the sight of the monsters, specially attuned to Morozova himself. Sergei had also opted in for a Heartrender kefta. Adrik had on his regular guardsman Zemeni clothes. He couldn’t make himself change into the blue and silver uniform that was synonymous with his childhood as a soldier. Behind them were at least twenty members of the Second Army. He had no clue how many of the First Army. Adrik couldn’t help thinking how mislead they were, thinking that Morozova was a person worth following. But they crossed the line when they came across the sea to harm innocent people for a simple plant.

“You lead the soldiers to the lab,” Morozova ordered. “I’ll take the Princess.” He turned around, a knowing grin on his face. “As a reward I can toss her your way when the Queen gives us what I want.” He seemed to contemplate this. “But a marriage alliance with Novyi Zem. Something to consider. I may need her for myself.”

His finger twitched as he considered wringing his neck once again. “Of course,” he said with a bow of his head. He hoped the darkness covered the red rage that flooded his face and the involuntary flex of his arm, wanting to reach for the man. Usurper, the Sol Soldat had called him. Hellbent on his path of destruction. Instead they moved swiftly through the fog, shadows of monsters lurking close.

The entrance they were to take was large, and not very well hidden, but Morozova and Sergei didn’t seem to question it. The dark hole that carved its way under the mountain towards the lake should have seemed more terrifying than it was. But he had faced the Fold and come back on the other side alive. Many of his friends had not. And now, he knew exactly who and what the monsters were. He broke off with some of the Second Army soldiers and motioned for them to follow him, as Morozova prepared for the climb up the mountain.

* * * * *

Leoni had spent countless days alone after she fled Ol’Umoyana. But these few hours, waiting for the Darkling to find her, were the worst. She ran her fingers over the material of her jacket over and over again. She had to believe the man wouldn’t kill her outright. Some torturing perhaps, but nothing that she couldn’t physically live through. She was too valuable.

She had to trust her Auntie. She had to trust the rest of the Zemeni soldiers who were stationed nearby. The moonlight reflected on the fog that rolled around the lake, leaving only its rich blue center visible. It was there that she first noticed a difference, of shadows lengthening against the night, fighting against the moonbeans. It started faint, and the dread deep in her stomach grew as the shadows came closer, Leoni stood up from her small cot, reflectively going into a defensive stance that Masha taught her.

“Leoni Hilli,” said a voice that was surprisingly smooth. “We finally meet.”

The shadows crept over the ledge of the cave and she saw them move as a pale hand hoisted an equally pale head over the top. He moved gracefully, Leoni had to give him that. But the shadows that billowed around him were comical, absurd against the natural background of the lake, Capitol, and the ocean beyond. 

He looked… old to her. Old in the eyes, in his bearing, even if there wasn’t a single wrinkle on his body or gray streak in his hair. His skin was so pale that his veins showed up around his neck and jaw, and even on the side of his hollow gray eyes. Lifeless black hair was slicked back out of his face, unable to hold a shape. His straight, narrow nose and thin lips with a squarish jaw made her feeling like he was a man with features cobbled together that should theoretically be attractive to someone - but instead made him look like an unliving being. 

“Who are you?” she asked, even if she damn well knew.

Anger flashed in his dead eyes. “You should be bowing before me. I am -.”

“No, you should be bowing before me,” Leoni cut off, making her voice as haughty as possible. “You are on my land, and I don’t care who you are.”

Where he had been colorless before, now anger turned his cheeks a splotchy purple. “You little bitch how dare -”

He was interrupted again, this time by the whistle of a flare going high into the sky. When he paused to look behind, she grabbed one of the vials from her belt and used her zowa gift to send it flying past his face, and to where the flare was lit up in the sky. The chemicals exploded on contact. Nichevo’ya immediately sprung up in front of her and she shrieked. Terror seized her as their void-like mouths gaped open, jagged teeth looking unreal, but still like they would hurt her. She thought of Adrik’s arm. 

Morozova was too fast though, and before she could grab her pistol, shadowy claws gripped each arm of hers. “What did you do?!” He yelled. He stalked up to her and grabbed her chin in a tight grip, the nichevo’ya’s ice-cold hands keeping her in place. He was terrifying. “Maybe you aren’t even worth the trouble.”

Leoni bit on a capsule inside her mouth and spit it out. The chemical burned on her tongue, but when it got into Morozova’s eyes he howled in pain, the nichevo’ya letting go in response. With use of her hands, she got the rest of it out of her mouth and threw it his way before jumping out of the cave and off the mountainside.

She closed her eyes in panic, and barely remembered to tuck herself into a ball before she hit the first patch of dirt. Every muscle in her body screamed as other fabrikators softened her fall as much as possible, curving the ground and using dirt to soften the blows against the rocks. She kept her head protected but there was no helping the bruises she was going to have. When she began to slow she let her arms and legs open, barely slowing her momentum, until she came to a rest. A healer was immediately on top of her, checking her head. There was an itching sensation, and then the headache went away, and there was no nausea from the spin.

“Are you okay umntwana Leoni?” the soldier asked.

“Yes, thank you. How many?”

“We estimate at least fifty nichevo’ya so far with more spawning every moment. The alkemi are ready at your signal.”

Leoni nodded, glancing around at the lake. Leoni had always loved to learn about the lake, which made her learn more about other things. She knew the water was untouchable for its extreme salt and sulfur. Too strong for flesh to withstand. She raised two fingers up to signal her readiness, and the healer put a whistle to his lips. A fake bird call resonated three times, where three things suddenly happened.

Alkemi began to methodically lift the sulphur and salt out of the Lake.

Nichevo’ya began to crawl towards Leoni and the healer.

A dozen reflective surfaces were ignited, and it lit up like daytime at the lake.

* * * * *

Jesper flinched when the sun-imitating devices began to shine. Sun summoners and durasts worked in tandem to send strong beams of light criss-crossing around the lake, and the effect was startling. Suddenly nichevo’ya began to screech, and the Zemenis put their shaded goggles on, protecting against the glare. The tidemaker-created mist served only to refract the light more, the brightly-lit fog casting an eerie pallor over everyone.

Blinking rapidly, Jesper held a fist up in the ready position. They managed to engineer a catching spark similar to what Bo had invented in Shu Han. When he switched to two fingers and straightened out his arm, durasts sent the burlap sacks full of them down to the areas that were dark, exploding in more bursts of light. There were white and yellow clouds forming in different areas, circulated by squallers. Leoni’s part of the plan was working. 

With the nichevo’ya successfully distracted, Jesper was now able to focus on the First Army soldiers that Morozova had dragged to Novyi Zem. He loaded his rifle and balanced himself against the mountainside rock he stationed himself. He spotted a soldier getting close to Leoni and pulled the trigger. He felt it move along the length of the barrel and careen for the hundred yards until it hit the Ravkan in the chest. His stomach gave a lurch, but he then shot again, his aim true.

He saw the bodies of a few Zemenis and that hardened his resolve, signaling for another round of the catching sparks to be sent down. The intense bursts of light keeping more of the nichevo’ya from emerging the area. Jesper began to grow anxious. The Queen said she wanted them to hold down the Lake until she arrived. What was she doing? And why did she trust them to it? Tamar, coming into her own as Aditi’s general, was organizing and shouting orders to the other zowa, making sure that the ones outside Leoni and Jesper’s jurisdictions were running efficiently. 

Morozova himself was now making his way down the mountain and the push of nichevo’ya against the barrier of light became stronger. He needed to go down and help Leoni. He had to. Jesper jumped over the rock and began to run as fast as his legs would take him. He kept inside the beams of light, a couple of them flickering in and out as the sun summoners had to fight off monsters. Jesper managed to make it before the nichevo’ya did. He grabbed one of the flares and shot it in the chest of an incoming nichevo’ya getting too close to comfort, the beast howling before dissipating at the burst of light. 

“Jesper!” she said. “I’m glad you’re here.” She gave his hand a quick squeeze. Her hair was trying to escape its braids, and there was blood smeared on her face and head despite Jesper not seeing any open wounds. Her other hand was outstretched, holding a dense cloud of salt in the air. "Watch out for me?”

He nodded and pulled out his revolvers, watching Leoni’s back. The two of them were against each other, his revolvers outstretched and waiting. The Zemenis that were outside the circle of light immediately stepped into it as the alkemi pulled the salt out onto the monsters and Ravkans that were around them. Leoni wavered on her feet briefly before nodding. The zowa next to her gave a short whistle, a long whistle, and then two more short ones. The tidemakers around them increased the temperature of the air on the nichevo’ya and unlucky First Army men - then rapidly decreased.

When Leoni had explained it, Jesper had scarcely believed, until she demonstrated on her own hand. But now he could see in full effect how horrendous it was. As salt stuck to their moistened skin, the changing temperatures of the tidemakers caused a burning reaction to the skin. There were screams from men and shrieks from the beasts all around them. Then the zowa lifted the salt away and dumped it back into the lake. 

As soon as the salt splashed in, The smelly orbs of sulfer still suspended in the air began to compact in on each other, and squallers sent them down tunnels one by one. He put in a quick plea to the ancestors for Kuwei, who was down there somewhere.

Leoni was flushed from all the exertion and leaned on Jesper, who was still holding his gund, keeping an eye out for any Ravkan soldiers. While the monsters routinely fought back, Morozova threw his head back and screamed. The scream of an enraged, desperate man. He began to lash out at the reflective devices themselves, the lights going out one by one. Both he and Leoni tore off their shaded goggles as it became dark once again, this time the shadows alive. But the man was weakened - Adrik had told them about merzost, and how it destroyed a grisha. He rose his hand up and directed a slice down, and Jesper watched in horror as a blade of shadow cut through a swath of the mirrors, and the Zemenis that armed them. 

He rose his arm again and Jesper aimed his revolver. Before he had a chance to pull the trigger, a chunk of jagged rock sailed towards the Shadow Summoner. Morozova barely raised his arm to block before it struck him. Another sharp piece of earth flew towards the man and Jesper craned his head. In the intermittent flash of sun summoners battling, he could see a striking figure. His mother, striding through on a mechanical wheeled contraption, pushed forward by a zowa. 

Jesper had never seen a fabrikator move the way she did. She scooped her arm down and carved the earth inside-out, a flick of her hand turning it sharper than a knife, then sending it towards Morozova. The man could barely make the cutting motion fast enough to stop the onslaught, even as Aditi finally got close and , leaping off the machine and running towards Morozova across the lake, on a bridge hastily put together by durasts on the side, moving chunks of wood under her feet as she stepped.

As she got closer Jesper’s throat tightened as he realized not only was she grabbing earth and mountain and stone to attack him - but the very objects themselves seemed to transmute. They went from simple rock to sharp steel and obsidian. It was impossible. Yet there his mother was, doing exactly that. People stopped to stare as the two of them began to fight each other one-on-one. The Queen Mother in all her righteous anger against a man who seemed more monster than human. She finally cleared the other side of the lake by the base of the mountain, chunks of iron thudding into the ground where Morozova had stood milliseconds before.

Jesper had been so startled at the fight before them that he didn’t see the Ravkan soldier sneaking up towards them. As the soldier raised his gun, Jesper instinctively moved towards Leoni and shoved her. A searing pain spread through his shoulder. He gasped from the pain and fell down. Leoni immediately smashed a vial to the ground and sent the milky substance into the man’s mouth. He gurgled, foam spilling from his mouth and eyes rolling back into his head before he fell down, unmoving. Fresh pain exploded as Leoni put a hand on his bullet wound.

“Thank god it wasn’t the face,” he managed to gasp.


	29. The Battle of Ol'Umoyana, Pt II

The smell of sulfur became stronger in the cavern, and the Captain straightened up. “Put on your masks,” they ordered, and Kuwei quickly shrugged his shoulder to kiss his brooch before following the order, slipping the airtight masks with large, zowa-glass goggles and sealed off the nose. They weren’t to take deep breaths at this point if at all possible, and they formed a circle, facing out to the various tunnel entrances. The bulbous yellow masses of sulphur came rolling in first. Guided by the squallers up above, there were small crystalline yellow trails before they stopped the masses. Even though he couldn’t smell it thanks to the cut off nose, Kuwei could still taste it in the air, his stomach doing somersaults. He would never be able to get the stench out of his clothes.

It wasn’t too long - a half hour by his calculation, when voices began to echo down the tunnels. The inferni immediately extinguished the lanterns, and they were enveloped in darkness. If Kuwei thought the cavern was terrifying before, it was nightmarish now. Flashes of faraway light came from above, like dying stars winking in and out of existence. The entire weight of the lake sat above their heads, with only six feet of zowa-reinforced glass separating them. 

He heard two distinct voices, both speaking Ravkan. One was familiar. The way the sound carried made it obvious squaller work was at play, trying to warn them.

“The laboratory is down this way,” Adrik said. “It runs on hydro-electricity.”

“Interesting,” mused a second voice. “Is it large?”

“It will easily dwarf us all,” Adrik said. “Especially the twenty or so we have.”

Kuwei whispered the information to the Captain, who gave curt orders to the others under their breath. That meant there were twenty members of the Second Army, and only seven of them, once Adrik joined. Significantly outnumbered. Kuwei wondered if this cavern would be his tomb. Soon the footsteps were audible and the Zemeni soldiers seemed to hold their breaths with Kuwei. 

“It is so dark in here!” declared the second voice. “Inferni, please make do of this.”

Light bloomed in front of him, hurting Kuwei’s eyes. The Ravkan man’s face fell when instead of a laboratory, he saw six zowa in Zemeni fighting uniforms in front of him. He turned to Adrik, who was swinging with his metal arm and smashed his fist into the man’s face. Chaos erupted. “Take out the heartrenders first!” the Captain yelled. Kuwei was frozen for a moment as the Zemenis leapt into the fray, careful to avoid the solid masses of sulfur that were nearly waist high. Then he saw the Zemeni captain narrowly dodge being burned, and he joined the fray. 

The fires were living monsters in the room, flashes of light and heat making everyone look terrifying. Kuwei struck his flint and the familiar feel of it calling to him. It was easy, even with the tiniest spark to grasp it. It was a simple reaction - people had been creating sparks of fire since they were given life. And his gift was to make it compound on itself, to grow and be used as a weapon and beacon. 

He sent the first fireball into the stomach of a Ravkan who was getting too close for comfort, at the same moment he felt the air being pushed out of him. The sensation ended as a gun rang out and he saw a Zemeni pocketing it. Sweat dotted Kuwei’s brow. He hadn’t been exposed to death like this before, but it was enough to distract from the oppressive dome over them. 

The brooch sat heavy on his shoulder. He would do this for Jesper.

* * * * *

Adrik wished he had nerves in his metal arm, just to revel in the sensation of pummeling Sergei into the ground. Warm blood splattered across his face and chest. The Ravkan man was too stunned to fight back right away and Adrik leapt on top of him, slinging the metal into bone and cartilage. The shadows of the men were stretched long and shaky by the fire. A Ravkan soldier tried to stop Adrik, and he stopped his assault momentarily to squeeze the air out of their lungs, shrinking the organs into nothing. He didn’t notice when the body fell, turning his wrath back to Sergei. 

“Traitor,” hissed the man as he reached towards Adrik, slowing his heart down. Luckily for Adrik, the prosthetic arm needed barely any physical power. As Adrik crumpled towards the ground he sent the fist slamming down onto Sergei’s foot, the man howling in pain. Sergei was the traitor to both countries. But Adrik wasn’t going to waste his precious breath on the wastrel of a man.

Adrik was going to kill him.

He renewed his effort. On his back he had two Zemeni fighting sticks. Made of sturdy wood from coastal cities, and reinforced like everything else Zemenis carried into battle, they could shatter stone. He grabbed one in each hand, his breathing ragged. As Sergei moved to likely crush his heart, Adrik smashed the man’s hand. Sergei screamed, the terror only increasing when Adrik raised the stick and brought it down again, the crunch of bone against the weapon. He moved lightning quick to destroy the other hand, then kicked Sergei in the chest. The grisha was already closing his eyes, and Adrik could see fingers straightening up. It would be ugly work, but Adrik would have use of them soon enough. 

Sergei screamed at Adrik, who screamed back, the sound foreign to his own ears. Then he leapt again, remembering the whole reason he’d even been assigned to Leoni in the first place. “You and that kitchen ass tried to kill her!” he accused, slamming the stick hard into Sergei’s forearm as he tried to defend himself. Sergei couldn’t maneuver himself into a Ravkan fighting position, he was too busy fighting off the squaller. Adrik felt his grisha power flowing through him, alongside his emotion for the princess. “For a dying empire!”

He screamed. Sergei couldn’t heal the welts as fast they formed, bloody gashes from the blunt trauma making a mess of his arms. Adrik’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated as he looked at him. Blood and viscera covered him from head to toe. 

There were Ravkans before Ravka existed. They would still be there when it was destroyed. Let it die. Adrik felt relief and clarity, even as he put a foot on Sergei’s chest. He no longer needed an identity of being Ravkan - not the way Sergei thought of it. It was how he grew up in his village. The traditions of his parents. The way his consonants sat heavy on his tongue no matter what language he spoke. In how fiercely he wanted to protect those he loved. It was not a nation torn apart by war. 

Adrik felt the air deep inside Sergei’s body and drew it out in a violent upward motion. Sergei’s broken hands flew up to his throat, the force of expulsion causing blood to trickle towards the corners of his mouth. Then he fell over. Dead.

He didn’t look back at the corpse as he joined the fray - Zemenis were pushing the Ravkans out towards the tunnels for the next part of the plan. 

Their leader, limping, yelled out. 

“Three! Two! One!”

The Inferni struck their flints and the cavern flared with blinding light. With a long circular sweep, Adrik sent the sulfur rolling towards the tunnels, the Inferni setting fire to them. It was hot, too hot. His face immediately began to sweat and he fumbled to put on the Zemeni mask. “Shit, shit, shit,” he said. He barely secured it around his eyes when the sulfur exploded. The inferni and Adrik kept the flames going outward. He felt the oxygen leaving the room, even as grisha screamed. A thunderous crack sounded above him and his heart dropped down to his stomach. Their cries were short-lived, and the fires went out before the water came in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorite chapters to write so far 🤧


	30. The Battle of Ol'Umoyana, Pt III

Leoni helped Jesper sit up as the Queen fought against the Darkling. Everything was so loud. As the mountainside cracked, and zowa elements clashed with each other, it was hard not to get distracted or jump at every noise. She looked at Jesper’s back and saw the bullet was still lodged in there. “I’m going to need to get that out,” she said. He nodded with a wince and she sat on the ground, laying Jesper’s head along her leg and lap. She used one hand to stabilize him and with the other, gently touched the skin around the wound. 

Zowa teachers had always emphasized that the line between specialties was thin and permeable. She found the metal first, as she reached out. From there she differentiated between flesh and bullet. She balled her hand into a fist and felt the bullet slide against the tissue until she pulled it out of the hole, which suddenly became flooded with blood. She now focused both her hands on the wound. It would be messy work, but if she pretended like they were chemical compounds joining together, she could stitch it enough so he stopped bleeding. The chaos around her made it difficult to focus.

“Jesper can you talk to me?” she said over the din, as the Queen continued her fight against Morozova, who was clearly on the defensive.

“About what?” he sounded squeamish.

“Anything,” she said desperately.

“Well. Your hair looks a mess right now.”

She let out a breathy chuckle. “So does yours.”

“Remember when you begged Da to build a tree house by the giraffes?” He grimaced. “I wonder if it's still there.”

That was enough for her to focus on, so that she could work on his shoulder. “You liked it too.” The capillaries that had been torn were small. Small enough to be familiar, that Leoni could navigate them and close them off. The flow of blood - not unlike the poisons she worked with in liquid form - began to slow down. “And they were very nice.”

“They slobbered everywhere,” he complained. His breathing became steady as she messily stitched the blood vessels and nerves. “Leoni you’re a saint.”

“Do you think that will work for now?” she asked. 

Jesper tested his arm. “It will.” He stood up, and they watched the Queen Mother in her calculated rage, Morozova himself trying not to falter. Leoni gasped as she saw the materials going effortlessly from glass to obsidian to slate to iron, seemingly at will. “Jesper. It’s parem.”

“What?” he said. “When you were dosed you nearly died.”

“Unregulated street parem. This is…” she trailed off, watching the inhuman beauty of the Queen fighting him, with complete mastery of her power. “This is the real thing. This is what the rumors talked about. A drug that could make zowa almost unbeatable.” There was no other explanation for it. She was fearsome on a good day - but this was beyond that by miles. It was true. They did have the secrets of parem solved in Ol’Umoyana. 

“Bantwana!” A voice said, and the two of them turned their heads. A Zemeni heartrender was standing next to them. “I’m so glad you’re safe. We need to get you away. Most of the soldiers have been defeated. It’s just him.”

“We need to help protect her!” Leoni argued. 

“There’s nothing you can do!” They desperately argued back. Leoni ignored him, running towards the shore of the lake. 

As she did, Jesper fell in stride beside her, there was a nauseating smell followed by an explosion. It had worked. Heat and fire flared out of the tunnels. She gasped and prayed to the ancestors that Adrik and Kuwei were fine under there. She would have to wait for now. The night sky was shifting from impossibly dark navy blue to a dusky color as the sun inched towards the horizon. She felt useless against a grisha as powerful as Morozova. People said he was old - anywhere between a hundred or a millenia. She didn’t know what she wanted to believe, only that she wanted to help her family.

Leoni reached for whatever she had left. Some ugly poisons she rather would not have used. Jesper was aiming his gun and she uncorked a vial, sending the poison inside the barrel to where the bullets rested. “Make sure it hits its target,” Leoni told him. Liquid messed up gun chambers but that meant nothing with a Durast at the helm. They were only thirty or so yards away, and Jesper shot. The young royals watched as it hit Morozova in the back, making him arch back in pain. “Did you get the spine?”

“I think so,” he said. 

Leoni knew it wouldn’t take him down - after a certain power level it was difficult to kill a zowa without using their own power. But it would be enough of a distraction. What Leoni didn’t anticipate was being the distraction.

Shadows whipped in a frenzy as he turned around to stare at them. Nichevo’ya spawned out of the ground. They were less well-formed than the others. They seemed to be melting, molting, careening along the shore towards them, stepping on each other in the haste. She gripped Jesper’s arm tight and he motioned a piece of metal towards them; he made a small barrier, his eyes looking as frantic as she felt. The nichevo’ya mouths yawned open, black goo stretching from top to bottom, their screeches sounding as though they were filtered through water.

“Where are the sun summoners?” she asked, looking around. But people were preoccupied. The Queen let out her own howl, and with a sweep of arm fastened the metal Jesper had made into a boat shape. Leoni tugged Jesper’s arm and they jumped into it, barely sitting down before it zoomed towards the center of the lake. The nichevo’ya changed course with them and the Queen looked between the two of them and Morozova. There was no pause in her motion as the Queen barreled into Morozova, sending him into the ground with a body slam. She then grabbed him by the collar and swung her arm around, the earth cracking and shifting. 

Then the lake split apart.

* * * * *

It was like the world itself was breaking as the water sloshed around - stripped of its poisonous properties, as the earth under it moved. Leoni gripped Jesper tight as their dinghy moved about, the two doing their best to keep it upright. Aditi let go of Morozova’s collar, and swept the nichevo’ya up in the waves and made her way to the two of them. Morozova hoisted himself off the ground, stumbling towards them. Why wouldn’t he just stay down?

The Queen was to them in an instant, seeming to skate on top of water with planks of woods, wrapping them in her arms. “My children,” she said. “Are you okay?”

“Morozova,” Jesper gasped, pointing beyond them. The Queen whipped her head around to where he seems to have finally worked out the poison and was heading towards them on the backs of shadow demons. 

The Queen stood up, not losing any of her balance despite the violently rocking boat. She closed her eyes and raised a hand out, her palm facing down. As Morozova’s mass of beasts made their way over, she pushed down, and then there was a cracking sound. But this wasn’t earth. It was glass. 

The ceiling of the underwater cavern began to fly up in chunks and wrap themselves around Morozova, who seemed to be stunned. He howled in pain and Leoni looked down into the lake. It had been her favorite thing to look at. Instead water was gushing in, and as the sky became lighter she saw there were people down there. They hadn’t left. “Do you have a flare?” she asked Jesper. “Blue, for the Tidemakers?”

Jesper nodded and fumbled for it at his waist before shooting it into the sky. She could only hope for the best as the weight of the lake caved in the rest of the glass, which Aditi used to make a dome of glass from Morozova’s neck to his feet, trapping him. The sun summoners finally arrived as well, the ones still alive taking out the monsters with the mirrors in their palms and armor acting like amplifiers.

Tidemakers were swimming in the lake, searching for the guards that had been in the cavern. The water was still salty but no longer was it unsafe. She saw a blonde head of hair pop up and relief coursed through her body like a tidal wave. He was safe. Now to make sure her family was. Leoni reached for the poison and sent it flying towards the Darkling, as he tried to fight the glass uselessly. Jesper was slower than her, and she could see that his wound had re-opened.

The Queen leapt off the boat and Leoni felt the small particles in the water. Like the capillaries, she could pretend they were small things instead, and she used them to move the small boat forward. They made it to the shore and the Queen was holding the glass over Morozova, who had shadows spilling from underneath in an attempt to break free. Her two arms, hands splayed open like she was squeezing a ball, were shaking from the effort. Jesper began to shoot at the monster’s head, and Leoni kept the poison by his nostrils. 

He had to be destroyed by his own power. 

Now the three Hilli family members were nearly within arm’s reach. Whenever the glass cracked Jesper and Leoni leaned forward, fighting to keep it contained. 

“You cannot end me. There has never been a man like me. There will never be a man like me again.”

“Good riddance,” The Queen said. “The world will not remember your name. It is the way of things. And you will be nothing but a curse on their tongues. The Black Heretic has plagued us long enough. I am tired of you, your voice, and your face.”

Some of the anger was replaced by confusion. “How did you know -”

Those were the last words of Aleksander Morozova.

Leoni watched in horror as the Queen suddenly dropped the glass and moved forward to grab his throat. A jagged obsidian knife formed out of the glass in her hand and she struck his chest. Shock barely registered on his face as the knife dropped and her hand plunged deep inside. She pulled out the Usurper’s heart and Leoni watched it turn to stone in her Auntie’s hand. 

Covered in blood and dirt, the Queen stared as Morozova fell to the ground in a heap. She turned the stone into dust and it flew away, falling into the waters of the ravaged lake. Leoni was frozen on the ground, her skin scraped and raw, breathing heavy. Jesper was next to her, his uniform destroyed, and blood seeping out. 

The Queen dropped her arms and looked down at them. The light that emanated from her eyes dimmed, her shoulders going slack. Leoni saw the dark, warm brown return and the Queen looked between the two of them. Her mouth fell open and she looked down at her hands, cracked and bleeding, scratches and gashes in her skin and armor. Then Queen Aditi - Ndlavukazi, the weaver of Novyi Zem - burst into tears, and swooped down to pull them into a hug.


	31. The Aftermath

The lake was destroyed. Adrik woke up coughing saltwater in the cool dawn air. He spasmed and rolled over onto his elbow, almost immediately falling down flat again. The sudden loss of balance sent his head reeling and he wheezed. Looking down at his shoulder he saw why. His arm had been lost in the flood. Adrik remembered nothing other than the sudden weightlessness, the dark, and finally being able to breathe. Everything hurt, and it took him a moment to regain his equilibrium and sit up. He was laying next to other Zemeni soldiers who had seemingly been knocked out. Further away, he saw the dead ones.

A healer was on him in a moment. He looked ragged, with dark circles under his eyes. The man clearly hadn’t slept. “Hang on, let me do a check,” the man said. He roughly gripped Adrik’s shoulder, and he felt a terrible itch from the top of his head down to his toes. When the almost burn-like sensation passed, he felt significantly better. The healer helped him up, then ran up to the next person. Adrik walked slowly at first, then found his stride. The mountain was barely a mountain anymore. Everything had been leveled or carved into, the lake had drastically reduced in width as it filled in the tunnels and caverns. Leoni was going to miss it terribly, he knew it.

More wheeled machines were coming to the lake to take the injured back to Ol’Umoyana. Adrik limped along, looking for a hint of the face he dreamed of for so long, nearly every waking moment. He saw the bodies of Ravkans lined up too. People that would have been his fellow soldiers in another life. Adrik tried to yell her name, but his throat was still too raw. He desperately looked around until he saw her. 

She was standing near Jesper, who was crouched on the ground nursing his arm. Adrik moved as quickly as he could, the missing limb throwing him off his gait. Leoni noticed him and a smile stretched on her face, brighter than any sun summoner could muster. She ran up to join him and pulled him into a hug. He gripped her as tightly as he could. 

“I was so afraid you’d drowned,” she said breathlessly. There was a broken blood vessel in her eye that turned the white an unnerving shade of red. Her clothing was a disaster. Torn, bloodied, and covered in dirt, it was the least put together Adrik had ever seen her. And she had never looked so beautiful. He held onto her hand tightly, afraid that she would disappear again if he let go. “Don’t scare me like that,” she sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her free hand. They were glassy. “That’s an order.”

“Of course, my princess,” he said hoarsely. “Whatever you say.”

She pulled him in to another fierce hug, and he felt the walls inside him cracking. She had been chipping away at them already - the ones that he built after the Ravkan Civil War. Now he was ready to crumble at her feet. 

Everything was a blur after that. They were all carted back to the palace. Leoni stubbornly refused to leave until everyone else went back, even when Jesper decided to go back and get his bullet wound fixed. Leoni sat with Adrik on a large piece of rubble wordlessly, staring off into space. The Queen gave orders, clearly exhausted from the battle. Morozova’s body had been covered in a plain white shroud. The corpse would be burned in private.

“Leoni sweetheart,” the Queen finally said, as the last of the bodies were loaded. “It’s time to go.” She turned her eyes to Adrik. “Thank you for staying with her.”

“It’s the least I can do,” he managed. His throat still tasted salty. How much of the water had he ingested? It certainly wasn’t sitting well in his stomach. 

Back in the palace, Leoni was immediately set upon by servants who fretted. Adrik felt his chest tightening as they moved around her, pushing him further away. “I appreciate your concern,” she said loudly. “But I have spent two years now fending for myself - I would like some alone time with my consort.”

There was a moment of silence before everyone rushed to excuse themselves. Adrik was left standing by the door, wide-eyed as Leoni sat on her daybed. “Consort?” he asked softly.

Leoni bit her bottom lip. “My Auntie said it and I haven’t been able to shake it.” She looked up at him. “If you don’t mind the title.”

“It’ll take some getting used to,” he confessed. “Maybe you could help with that.”

Leoni smiled at that. A big, beautiful smile that shook him to his foundation. “Will you help me wash up, prince consort?” she said. 

Adrik would have done anything she asked for that smile - even throw himself out the window. Her daybed no longer looked on a rich, colorful lake. Now it was a mass of destruction and a hollowed out mountain. He walked forward and closed the curtains. They spent the night quietly cleaning up, emptying the tub multiple times. They passed out in her bed in moments, Adrik holding her tight. 

* * * * *

Kuwei sat in silence for the better part of a day. All he could think about was the sensation of drowning, without actually drowning. The endless dark of the lake and rushing water around him. Nothing to reach for. His power as a child of nüwa void. He wanted to cry but if he did that, there would just be water on his skin. So he kept it inside and hugged his knees tight on the infirmary bed. It really shouldn’t have been called an infirmary - it was almost like a hotel - the relatively comfortable bed with wood partitions set up to create the illusion of privacy, a chair for guests to stay. Not that he would have any guests visiting. He was alone. Just like the day before. He reached a hand to his throat and forced deep breaths. He would kill for a healer to slow his heartbeat to nothing and knock him out cold until morning.

It was the middle of the night when he heard a knock from outside his allotted space. “Come in,” he whispered. Then cleared his throat. “Come in,” he repeated, his voice too bright.

Jesper peeked his head in and Kuwei smiled. “Oh. Umntwana.”

“I can’t bear with titles right now,” Jesper waved off. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Kuwei answered. He thought about how he couldn’t see anything. How he didn’t know which way was up or down - that he really thought he was going to die there, fighting to keep his mouth shut against the crushing water. “But I’m a little better now.”

“Good,” Jesper said with a cheeky grin. But Kuwei could see the nervous dart of his eyes. “I got shot, did you hear that?”

“How did you manage that?” Kuwei asked sarcastically.

“Oh it was easy,” Jesper said with a fake haughty air. He pulled the neck of his sleeveless cowl-neck shirt to the side to reveal a faint scar. “I asked them not to get rid of it completely. Seems like a good reminder.”

“Of what?”

“I don’t know, some lesson I should learn.” He sat next to Kuwei. 

“Well, I think it makes you look distinguished.” Kuwei gently reached forward. Jesper moved the shirt again and he traced the slightly puckered skin, eyes widening. “So close to your heart. Don’t like that.”

Jesper’s eyes became downcast. “I know. Leoni helped me.”

“That cave under the lake was the most terrifying place I’ve ever been,” Kuwei said. “I don’t think I want to explore any more of Novyi Zem’s tunnels and passageways.”

“We can make sure of that,” Jesper replied. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Please,” Kuwei said. He was fine with any sort of distraction.

“I know you left Shu Han under less than ideal circumstances. I meant it when I said I would make it up to you. Any job you want in the palace - even if it's none at all. It's yours. No questions asked. I suppose if you want to be a prince we may need to talk about it, but heavens. Any job in Novyi Zem, anywhere you want to stay.” He looked earnest. “Although, I hoped you would want to stay near me. Who knows how I’m going to win back everyone’s trust, and you’ll have great advice to give.” Jesper tried to shrug. “I mean, I can’t be that bad to -”

Kuwei leaned in to kiss him instead. The waters receded from his mind as he focused on the very real feeling of Jesper’s lips - full and sure. The fire under his skin as Jesper reached a gentle hand to the back of his head kept the cold away. Kuwei put his hands on Jesper’s waist, his fingers digging in to the fabric and the skin underneath. He was breathless when they parted, light brown eyes shining bright. “I would like to stay in the palace if that’s alright. Close to your room.”

“I think we can manage that,” Jesper said, staring at him. “I’ll see to it myself.”

Kuwei put his forehead against Jesper’s, running his finger up and down the length of Jesper’s forearm. He didn’t see any more of the scratch marks on them - probably healed away as well. When his mind threatened to go back to the cavern he focused on the day they got candied fruit in Amhrat Jen. When they had kissed for the first time in the tunnels. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

The very next morning, Kuwei was given an apartment on the grounds. It wasn’t in the palace proper, but where most of the people worked. He had little personal effects, so the move was a strange echo of when Jesper had moved to his father’s in Amhrat Jen. But this time there weren’t secrets or the Khergûd bearing down his neck. He hoped it was something new.


	32. Salt and Sorrow

After a few days off, Leoni was back on her feet. 

The Queen and King had protested to the best of their ability but Leoni couldn’t sit still. After being in Ravka - after seeing the suffering there, she couldn’t bear the thought of Zemenis going through anything similar. She received a list of the destruction in various parts of the country and she settled on what she thought was most important - jurda. It was the lifeblood of farmers and merchants who sold it everywhere. So important, that it featured on the Zemeni flag.

Against the advice of healers she went down to the workshops and asked the two palace guards to fetch several members of the farmer’s council for her to talk to. After locking herself in the workshops for the better part of a day, Leoni had a plan. Which was why, not even a week after the battle at the lake, she stood by the city gates. She wore a simple spun tunic and trousers, her curly hair tied back with a brightly patterned scarf.

A team of materialki and squallers stood together. Her favorite one was beside her, dressed in a simple dashiki style shirt and trousers tucked into boots, green eyes squinting in the summer sun. She used the same technique she had at the lake, feeling the gritty particles of salt that had been embedded in the earth. She brought them out of the dirt and the soil, raising it high so Adrik could summon wind and put them in the barrels waiting. Each team moved methodically. When they were too exhausted to continue on, they traded with another pair.

Leoni stood out amongst the others, helping command alongside non-zowa farmers, until it was too dark to continue on. The light didn’t change as drastically in Novyi Zem as it did in Os Kervo, but she was still looking forward to the upcoming summer solstice. The warm, sunny season she had missed dearly. Maybe then her skin would go back to its normal dark shade instead of the slightly lighter brown she had acquired in Ravka. She was going to lay out on the sun deck until she melted into the earth.

Adrik distracted her from her thoughts with a light touch on her shoulder. “Moye solnste,” he said. “We should head back.”

“You’re right,” she said. “After I thank the zowa.”

She personally went and shook the hands of the zowa, who were glowing from the exertion. Some also looked stressed, and worried. She listened as well as she could, keeping her smile on her face and working hard not to let it show how exhausted she was. People needed her too. The last to walk up was a pretty Suli woman, her hair back in a braid along her head. “Thank you so much for your help,” she said in Ravkan - out of habit from the past couple years.

“Thank you umntwana,” the woman responded. “I see now why he couldn’t commit.”

“I’m sorry?” Leoni asked, confused. “Apologies, it's been a long day.”

“My name is Paja,” she said with a smile, and leaned over to look behind Leoni where Adrik stood. She shot him a glance and what little color was in his face disappeared. 

“You’re Paja,” she said. “Of course.” She breathed out. 

“I should be flattered,” the woman said, although Leoni could see some sadness in her eyes. “That it’s you of all people.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Leoni said. “I hope you gave him a piece of your mind. You deserve everything in the world, Paja. And just because he may be good for me, it sounds like he wasn’t good for you.” She narrowed her eyes back at Adrik, who looked down sheepishly. “Were you one of the materialnik who helped us at the battle?”

Paja straightened up. The smile on her face was beautiful. It was clear Adrik had good taste. “Yes umntwana. We used mirrors with Sankta Alina back in the Little Palace and they worked fine, but there was only one of her. Multiple mirrors and the fog helped refract the light into a wider space even if it wasn’t as strong, like you suggested. I would love to talk to you sometime about it.”

“You are brilliant,” Leoni said with a genuine smile. “I would be glad to.”

Leoni watched as Paja walked away to the city gates then turned to look at Adrik with narrowed eyes. “She’s beautiful.”

“I know,” he grumbled.

“You should have treated her better.”

“I know.” 

He looked so melancholy Leoni couldn’t help but laugh, then stepped towards him and linked their arms together. “Do you want to take a stroll around the city?”

“I’ll do whatever you like princess,” he said. “But shouldn’t you get some rest? What happened was -”

“What happened, happened.” Leoni set her mouth in a hard frown. “I just don’t feel much like sleeping.”

Adrik nodded, but Leoni could feel the concern radiating off of him. “I promise.”

But she had changed. That much was true. Leoni was grateful at least that no one had minded when she moved Adrik into her room. It just felt right, and she didn’t like to be alone. Not really. He indulged her a bit - they took the wandering walk back to the palace. People were starting to sell goods and offer services with the upcoming summer solstice celebration. It would also serve as the end-of-war festival. The Queen was expected to be at full health by then. But soon enough they were back in her room.

Adrik had a few belongings in a chest and he changed into a soft tunic and trousers. She walked up and softly kissed him on the lips, but when she went to deepen it, he pulled back. “Moye solnste,” he said. “You need to visit the Queen.”

“I know,” she whispered. “But I’m scared.”

“What do you have to be scared about?” he asked, leaning back and holding her shoulders. “I know she wants to see you.”

“I know,” Leoni said. She rolled her lips in, looking up at the ceiling. “But she’s going to know too.”

“Know what?” he asked, moving his head to try and catch her eye.

Leoni sighed and finally looked at him. “What I did. The horrible things I did.” She raised her hands to cover her face. “She’s going to look at me and know I poisoned people and probably got men killed. She’s going to say I’m not fit to be part of the royal family. She’s going to think I should have done it the way she could have. With words and diplomacy. Not with blood and ugliness. And poor Masha.” She felt her eyes welling up. “I’m tired of crying Adrik. I thought this was the happy ending. That we saved everyone and I got you, and then everything would be okay and I could stop thinking about all the awful stuff that happened in Ravka.”

Adrik looked taken aback for a moment. He then gripped her hands and placed a soft kiss on each one, before leading her to the daybed. She winced at the sight of the lake and mountain. “Leoni,” he said. “War does that to us. The Queen won’t be upset at you for surviving. For making sure you came home. Isn’t that what Zemenis are all about? Ensuring that as many survive as possible?”

Hot tears were now freely rolling down her face. “Yes.”

“Then why would you hold yourself to a higher standard?” He wiped tears off, new ones streaming down as quickly as they were brushed away. “I’m not proud of what I’ve done. But I would like to think my parents would be happy that I’m still here. That there’s a beautiful woman in front of me, and that I’ve seen Morozova put into the earth twice.” 

He was a soft blur through the water in her eyes, and Leoni gave a very un-princesslike sniff. “I don’t think a woman who took parem and took a heart out of the most dangerous grisha in the world will be upset that you poisoned a few people. You were a beacon of hope when you left the cjty. Everyone mourned for you and prayed for your return." He swallowed hard. "I was one of them. So be kind to yourself.”

Leoni nodded, and Adrik pulled a cloth out of his guardsman uniform, and she used it to wipe her face before blowing her nose. “You’re right.”

After Adrik calmed her down some more, Leoni finally got the courage to walk to the Queen’s suite. Adrik waited behind in her room, and although guards watched her, they let her walk freely. Despite the late hour, when she knocked on the door she heard her Auntie’s voice, clear as day. “Come in.”

A lock clicked in the door and she poked her head in. She walked past the large and gilded sitting area to where the bedroom was. On a bed impractically big, she saw Aditi, Colm, and Jesper lounging on it. Aditi had dark circles under her eyes and a silk turban wrapped around her hair, dressed in a loose flowing night dress. She smiled wide at the sight of Leoni. “Come here child,” she said. “I know you’ve been working hard but I miss you.”

Leoni slipped her sandals off and crawled towards her family. Jesper moved from his mother’s side and Leoni took his place, instantly wrapped in a hug. It wasn’t as tight as she expected. “Colm keeps telling me what a wonderful job you’re doing with the farmers,” Aditi said. “I’m so proud of you. But are you getting enough sleep?” she pinched Leoni’s cheek. “That consort of yours isn’t keeping you up is he?”

Calm settled over Leoni. She’d been so scared for no reason. “No, mama.” The word slipped from her mouth without a second thought. But if the Queen was surprised, it didn’t show on her ageless face. “He convinced me to come here.”

“Good,” she said. “He deserves a promotion. Clearly he can’t remain as your personal guard, but we’ll discuss that later.” 

Everyone chuckled, and more of the tension left Leoni’s body. She curled up against her, Jesper soon wrapping his arms around Leoni as well. They talked about everything yet nothing at all. Fruit, Adrik, Kuwei, the upcoming summer solstice, and stories from when they were younger. Leoni knew they would talk about heavier things in the days, weeks, and even years to come. But that night, she fell asleep held by her cousin, Auntie, and Uncle.


	33. Summer Solstice

The Queen took four full weeks to recover from the parem. Jesper spent nearly all his time during the day with his mother, where a long table was set up by her bed, and she sat up, insisting she be available to sign off on reconstruction efforts. At night when his mother sent him away, he would spend time with Kuwei. Sometimes they kissed, sometimes they cuddled. Sometimes more. But mostly they talked, and shopped for apartment furnishings for Kuwei. Although the country was still reeling, the capitol city had been spared from too much damage. Most of the work was being done in the nearby jurda fields, an effort spearheaded by Leoni.

Leoni was unstoppable - a fact that was obvious day by day. And Jesper admired it. But mostly, after so long apart, he curled up next to his mom in bed and helped think out some questions being asked. How to best spend money in the Queendom - deciding where to gamble on there being the most need as well as reaching the most people. Jesper found it relaxing in a way. And it made him proud that his mother thought he was worth consulting. Meanwhile, his father was helping with Leoni’s project.

“How’s Kuwei?” she asked one morning. Her skin was finally back to its full glow. The cure for parem had to be administered several times over as many days, amplified by her own zowa power fighting the infection-like drug. Her cheeks were a little more hollowed out compared to before, but Jesper was glad to see she could move around without looking tired.

“He’s doing well as can be expected. He’s seeing a healer.”

“He seems like a nice young man,” she said. “My children attract good people.” She looked over at him with a small smile, so similar to his. “Because they are good people. The throne will be left in good hands.” The thought that Jesper had earlier bubbled in his head, but she continued on. “I estimate I’ll only spend maybe another ten years leading the country my dear. Your father is getting older, and I don’t want to waste his best years. He promised to take me to his favorite pub in the Wandering Isle.”

The thought made Jesper’s chest ache. One day there would be a world without his parents in it. He didn’t know what the future held with Kuwei, but they could take it one day at a time. “Mama,” he started. “About that.”

“You may be surprised, but I can hold my drink,” she teased, a smile on her face. She searched his gray eyes and her face softened. She stretched out a hand to cup his cheek. “What is it my dear?”

“I don’t want it,” he blurted out. When her mouth fell, he quickly continued. “Not by myself I mean. It’s too much for me. I think,” he swallowed hard. “You’ve seen Leoni. She’s doing so well at interacting with people. She handles things better than I do. And I know it's not fair, and you told me people rely too much on Zemeni women. But I’m weak like that. I want to rule with her. Not by myself.”

“You say that now,” the Queen began carefully.

“No, I’ve thought a lot about it,” Jesper said. “I know it hasn’t been done before but why not now? We can change it. If Leoni is okay with it, I think she’d be amazing.” His pulse was erratic. “I need her.”

“This is unprecedented,” she said softly. “But not impossible. I will think on it. For now, that will have to be enough.”

Jesper swallowed hard and nodded. 

The next morning, Jesper went to breakfast with Kuwei, Leoni, and Adrik. It was a quiet affair in a hidden alcove outside. The cushions were strewn about a low table, where all manner of fruit, delicacies were carefully displayed, and several carafes with juices and water were laid out. The others had already arrived and were helping themselves. Soft light streamed in through the various ferns and palm plants that were sprawled on the contrasting ivory walls. Kuwei was pouring drinks while Leoni and Adrik picked at the food. Jesper thought she looked lovely, back in one of her luxurious gauzy dresses in a bright yellow. He leaned down to hug Leoni first, then shook Adrik’s hand.

“Good morning,” he said, settling across from Leoni and next to Kuwei.

The Shu man leaned forward to give Jesper a kiss on the cheek. “How is she?”

“She’s doing good. Out of bed, exercising. Ready to make her grand entrance at the summer solstice.”

Leoni laughed. “I would expect nothing less.” Adrik looked at her in open admiration. Jesper wanted to make a joke about how sprung the Ravkan was, but then he caught Kuwei smiling at him and melted. Jesper had no room to talk or judge anyone. “Are you ready for the solstice?” she continued.

“I guess,” Jesper replied. “I can’t believe it’s been a month since everything.” He waggled his eyebrows as Leoni placed her hand on Adrik’s thigh absent-mindedly. “Should we expect a wedding soon?”

“Shut up,” Leoni said, wrinkling her nose. “We both just got out of relationships. Taking it slow.”

“Didn’t he move into your room the day you got back?” Kuwei asked innocently. “That doesn’t sound slow. Does that sound slow to you Jes?”

“Sounds the opposite of slow to me,” Jesper agreed.

Adrik for his part looked mortified, his freckled face turning red, and mumbling under his breath about needing to move anyway and it had been convenient. Leoni grabbed a spare cushion and chucked it at Jesper’s face. It was a familiar scene, and one that warmed Jesper’s heart. Just the young royals again. Making mistakes. Falling in love with people - and this time hopefully not out of love. Getting ready for a queendom-wide party. Eating breakfast together. It was everything he wanted.

That afternoon, Leoni sat with Jesper as he finally cut his hair. As the corkscrew curls fell to the ground he was grateful. In Shu Han it had been an act of defiance - his heritage proudly growing towards the sun. But now he cut it down so it was short on the sides, around one to two inches long, and more on top. Leoni was getting her hair re-twisted by four fast-fingered Zemeni women, who peppered her with questions about her new consort. Leoni had been loved already — and now she had returned from Ravka to lead them in battle, with a young man fawning at her side. Jesper knew people were fascinated by him as well. Stories about his shooting skills, and the Shu inferni that helped set the tunnels ablaze. But it wasn’t as fun as listening to stories about Leoni.

“It’s like old times,” Jesper said. “Getting ready for an event. Admirers lining up your door.”

“And yours too,” Leoni said with a smile. She pitched her voice comically high and placed her hands on her cheek. “Umntwana Jesper! Look at me! My hero, show me your gunshot wound. I can’t believe you took down Morozova.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled. “Hey Leoni, I have a question for you.”

“Uh-oh. That’s serious Jesper.” She dismissed the women doing her hair, and it was finally the two of them alone. “What’s going on?”

“I’m terrible at dancing around things,” Jesper started. That was part of the problem. “Have you ever considered being Queen?”

Jesper had never seen a black woman become so pale. “What?”

“I’m terrified, Leoni. I don’t want to rule by myself. Not with a spouse either. We’ve always been a team right? Can we be brother and sister, ruling as a family?”

“It’s never been—”

“I know it’s never been done before.” Jesper breathed in and out. “Just think about it. I’ve already told Mama.”

She sat back in her chair, studying him. “I won’t lie. It’s crossed my mind.”

“Leoni, it was only chance that your mama was born second. Promise you’ll think about it?” He reached a hand out to her. 

She grasped it back. “I promise I’ll think about it.”

* * * * *

Jesper had to admit, they looked pretty dashing as a family. The Queen had her color and glow back, dressed in a gorgeous gown of Hilli gold and green. Her hands were weighted down in gold - just like all of theirs. A crown sat neatly on her curly hair. The gray had become more noticeable since he’d escaped to Shu Han. Leoni wore a jurda-colored dress that skimmed her body into a train at her feet, where she had rust-colored sandals and gold anklets at her feet. The slit in her dress revealed long brown legs, always a point of vanity for his cousin, who liked to tan in the summer months. Freshwater pearls were woven into her twists and across her forehead in a crown. His father wore a matching green agbada with a silver circlet on his head. Jesper himself wore a fitted dashiki shirt that went down to his mid-thighs and fitted pants, all in a rich purple and threaded with orange. He wore a cowrie shell circlet that mirrored Leoni’s. 

In the back he knew Adrik and Kuwei were waiting. Eventually they would be announced as official consorts. But not that night. The solstice was for the people. And as his mother stood up and threw back the cloak of her gown, he was taken aback. She seemed to make the day brighter as she looked at the crowd before them. 

“My people,” she said, her voice amplified and carrying across the plaza. “We have defeated Aleksander Morozova. He was a blight upon the land. But today is not about him. It is about you. We have suffered enough at the hands of the tyrant. As your Queen I am committed to seeing this country through the aftermath, restoring our villages, and shoring up our defenses. Those are problems for tomorrow. Today, is the longest day, and we have fought back the darkness.”

The rippling roar of the crowd took Jesper aback. They were beautiful. His people. The four of them waved to people below, until the fireworks went off behind the palace. They watched for a while before the Queen motioned at them to follow her back into the alcove. She motioned for both Jesper and Leoni to hug her. “Bantwana,” she said. “Novyi Zem’s children.” She placed a hand on either of their shoulders before looking at Leoni. 

“Did he tell you his wish?”

“About the throne mama? Yes.”

“And what do you think?” she asked.

Leoni looked between Jesper and his mother. His heart pounded in his chest. “If you need to think about it -”

“I will,” she cut off. “I want to.”

She looked between the two of them. “It will be tricky. There’s always the matter of succession. And I worry if things ever become difficult. But if this is what you truly want, you will be the first Twin Rulers of Novyi Zem. We will work on the policy later but for now -” she extended a hand to Jesper. “I would like a dance.”

There was music playing in a nearby room - as many palace staff had been given the day off too, working in shifts so everyone could enjoy. The open-air room had a cool breeze despite the heat and Jesper held his arm out to his mother. They danced to the music and he saw Colm and Leoni do the same, the two of them making funny faces at each other. “You will be a good King,” Aditi said softly. 

“You think so?” he asked. 

“You are charming and strong and brave.” She took stock of his face. “And you know when to ask for help.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

When the song ended she found the King Consort and the two of them danced, Colm looking up at Aditi’s face in sheer admiration. Jesper dragged Leoni over to a sofa, where they watched their parents spin each other and laugh. “You’re going to go to an awful lot of boring meetings,” Jesper said nonchalantly. 

Leoni gave him a friendly whack on the arm. “Well that’s okay. I’ll have a wonderful prince consort to keep me company at night.”

“You’re as predictable as ever,” Jesper said with a roll of his eyes. “But you like him?”

He smiled as Leoni rolled her lips in, looking over at the table where Adrik was playing dominoes with Kuwei. “I like him a lot,” she whispered. “I really like Adrik. I keep waiting for it to not be great. Everyone tells you wartime romances are built on nothing. But I think he really likes me too.”

“I’m really happy you really like him,” Jesper said. “I really like Kuwei too.”

“I can tell,” Leoni said. “I’m glad we have people we really like with us.”

The two of them dissolved into a fit of giggles. After some time sitting and gossiping, Kuwei joined them. Leoni excused herself, where she ran over to Adrik and pulled him in to dance with her.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Jesper asked, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

“I am. It’s hard to believe it’s over. That I’m here.”

“I’m glad you are,” Jesper said softly. 

“I brought you a gift,” Kuwei said, reaching into his breast pocket. He pulled out a skinny jurda cigarette. “They cost an arm and a leg since the crops were burned but I know you missed them.”

Jesper felt strangely emotional as he took it from Kuwei and tucked it behind his ear. “Will you dance with me?”

Kuwei reached for Jesper’s fingers and they locked, walking out to where the rest of his family danced. The Hilli-Fahey family celebrated well into the night, greeting the dawn with their smiles and laughter.


	34. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

Aditi smiled as the diplomats bowed deeply in front of her. She sat in the throne room with Jesper and Leoni on either side. This was the first time Bien Lang had sent ambassadors, and she was excited to see them. Kuwei’s mother and one of their leaders offered an array of gifts from the country. And she was flattered, extending her thanks. After all, there was a wedding to plan between them. She admired the textiles and motioned for her children to join them, fawning over the gifts until she excused the Bienese. Kuwei’s mother had been delightful and would make a great in-law. The next day they would have tea - mothers and sons. 

Leoni was in talks with what was left of Ravka’s government. The broken country was seeking aid and while Aditi had been none too interested in giving it, Leoni talked her into it. The beginning of something new. But time and time again Leoni had proved she had a mind for strategy and politics. Jesper’s time in Shu Han made him adept in engineering and innovation as well, and Kuwei made sure he didn’t lose his Shu fluency. All that time ago, she had tested Kuwei’s mettle in the battle for their city and country. He would make Jesper a good husband.

Aditi suited herself up to take a stroll around the city. Leoni and Jesper had work to do. They were already half-running the country themselves and didn’t know it. Leoni’s paramour turned out to be an excellent fit for helping Ravkan refugees that came to the country, making small cultural centers to help them adjust to life and helping draft policies. He’d been a good guard. He was better at this. Kuwei was assisting in their new alliance with Bien Lang and other countries to the South and East of Shu Han. Their world was only getting bigger, and she wasn’t getting any younger. Sometimes she would feel aches deep in her bones. A life well-lived. And she had a handsome man she wanted to do some more with. 

So much of the city had changed - they painted over the scars in the wall from shrapnel being launched into it. The jurda crops were finally starting to recover and the superbloom would begin any time now. A perfect sight of Zemeni power for the visiting Bienese. “Ndlazukavi!” merchants cried out when they saw her, and she was quick to acknowledge them with a warm smile and short conversation. 

It was days like this she missed her sister. The two of them had terrorized Ol’Umoyana as children and she would have been pleased to see how Leoni grew up. How close the cousins had become, and the people they chose to love. She would make an extra offering to her sister that night, just because. After making her way around the city, she went back to the palace where Colm was waiting for her, his face lighting up when he saw her. 

As he pulled her into an embrace, Aditi felt her heart flutter. He always made her feel young and in love, and like the world was for the taking. That was the kind of love she wanted her children to have. 

“How are they doing?” he asked.

“Running a country,” she responded. “And planning a wedding at the same time. I don’t envy them.”

“When is that Ravkan going to make an honest woman out of Leoni?” Colm asked with a snort. 

“When enough time has passed after Jesper,” she said. “I heard from Tamar they had a drinking contest to see who went first.”

Colm placed his hand on his chest in a fake look of scandal. “And Kuwei won?”

“And Kuwei won.” 

Alone in the sitting area she straddled his lap and he put his arms around her waist happily, hugging her and resting his head on her chest. It was nice to have more quiet moments like this - just the two of them. The ghost of parem sometimes woke in her. A craving for the power and might. But one look at her husband and children and those thoughts went away. “I’ve been thinking about them,” she said. “The Twin Monarchs has a nice ring to it. Even if they aren’t twins, it gets the point across.”

He chuckled. “They will sing many songs about them. How they helped to defeat the Abomination,” he said. She closed her eyes at his words. He had a deep voice that vibrated in her chest. One of the many reasons she had fallen in love so long ago. “I can picture it now.” He rocked her slowly side to side and she fell into the lull of it.

“Do you worry about them?” she asked.

“All the time. I don’t think I’ll ever stop. When they were younger I worried they had more heart than sense. But I’m sad they suffered.” He picked his head up and looked at her. “And you?”

“Constantly,” she said. “My only regret is I can’t take away their pain.” She thought of Leoni’s nightmares that she pretended didn’t exist, that Adrik had confided in her one night. About Jesper preferring to be in the company of people at all times rather than ever be alone. Only time, reassurance, and a counselor would help with that. And Aditi did everything she could to support them.

“Part of being a parent,” he grumbled in response. 

Aditi placed a hand on either side of his head and kissed him softly. “I think we can take that trip earlier than I thought. Another year and we can leave them alone for a bit. Go back to Kerry and see your family together this time.”

He gave her a toothy grin before gripping her and turning so that she was on the couch. She let out a girlish squeal like she was twenty years old again and prepared to kiss him again.

“Oh, ew mama,” came a voice followed by another one saying “Not again!”

Aditi rolled her eyes and sat up as Jesper and Leoni walked in balancing trays. “What do you two want.”

“Here we are bringing you food,” Jesper said with a wounded look. “And you want to scar us for life?”

“Shut up,” Colm grumbled. “Did you bring any of those fried eggplants?”

“Yes Baba,” Leoni said with a smile. The two of them placed the trays down and Aditi was impressed. Wine, and all their favorite little snacks. “What’s all this for?”

“Just because,” Jesper said. “It was a long day, and I know you two like to talk over dignitary suppers. We figured this way you can eat a bit ahead of time and have a smaller dinner with the Bienese delegation.”

“How clever,” Aditi said. “And thoughtful.” 

She stood up and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, and Colm did the same. They sat down together and ate the simple meal. Her family was reunited. For now she was happy, and would enjoy the company of her clever and wonderful family. Everything else could wait just a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Words can't describe how happy I am you made it this far. I put a lot into this fic. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it and feel free to message me on tumblr as well @/zemenipearls. Getting your comments has been a huge motivation and boost of serotonin! If you check out my https://zemenipearls.tumblr.com/masterlist you can find all my fics plus the artwork that corresponds with this one.


End file.
